Abandoned Princess
by Tracy137
Summary: Storm returns after over 6 years away to find everyone moved to a new fort, Arthur King and a very changed set of knights. Can she put things right? Rated for language and violence. AxOFC COMPLETE!
1. Welcome Back

**_Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. The King Arthur movie is the property of Touchstone Pictures. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the characters of Storm and non-King Arthurian types…. :O)_**

**_This is my sixth King Arthur fanfic. It is based on the 2004 movie and my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer (I just can't wade through so many pages of stories to check, I'd lose the will to live!) so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the movie and stuff a little, don't shoot me as I'm old and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be. Plus I might also change things to fit the story a little better –sorry. But that is what artistic license is all about! LOL_**

**_I watched the film again recently; I have lost count now of how many times now….and thought it time to do an Arthur story – but wanted it to be a little different. _**

**_So here it is, it's set after the original movie – and with some unexpected changes to my usual format. It's going to be reasonably dramatic and possibly romantic …and in places it will be humorous (I hope!)….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like this sort of stuff please don't read it! If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" _**signifies speech.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter One – Welcome Back_**

Storm rode into Letocetum and couldn't believe how big it was. The fort was massive compared to the one at the wall. She settled her horse at the stables and then went into search of her old friends; it had been 6½ years since she had seen them and was keen to see how they'd changed.

It hadn't been too much of a surprise to find out that Arthur was king now and that he and the others had left the wall and travelled to the Mid Lands. After all, as a king he would've needed to be central in the country to ensure he could get quickly to wherever he and his army would be needed.

The Woads were a good bunch of people; as good as she remembered when she left. She sighed; she had missed Tristan, and Lancelot for that matter, they were her best friends – but Tristan had been her favourite. She thanked God every day that she had been able to save them both in that final battle with the Saxons at Badon Hill.

But if ever she could have chosen a brother, it would have been Tristan; she would never have admitted it to him, for he would never have let her forget it in his quiet teasing way, but she truly adored him. Still, she'd felt uneasy the last few months, and so had decided to come back as soon as she could.

She quickened her pace, keen to see how he and the others fared and wondering if they'd be with Arthur – after all finding the bloody king in this heaving town would be easier than trying to find the knights.

She noticed a redheaded woman trying to protect a little dark haired girl, both of whom looked as if they were about to be killed by two vagabond romans – she assumed they were roman soldiers, probably deserters. How was this allowed in the fabled city of King Arthur, that wondrous place the Woads had told her about?

She was about to intervene, and play the conquering hero as Lancelot loved to call her with that trademark smirk of his, when suddenly her heart almost stopped in her chest as she realised that the woman was none other than Vanora. She flew down the slope "Oi! You roman bastards!" she yelled "Leave them alone!"

Van turned as she recognised the voice "Storm? Oh the Goddess be praised!" before the men had time to react, Storm's sword had stabbed one through the heart and the other's head rolled across the floor.

"Van, what in the name of God is going on here? Whose she? Where's her mother and father?" Storm gestured to the little girl, more than a little confused at what was going on.

Van hugged Storm tightly "Oh it is so good to see you girl!" The smaller woman was almost close to tears and it bothered the younger woman immensely. She looked older, sadder, somehow – like a great weight had been pushing her down. What the devil had happened whilst she'd been away?

"Vanora, tell me why you are alone with a strange child I know is not yours?" the small girl looked up at her; with her brilliant green eyes, a mop of dark curly hair and a solemn stare Storm immediately knew her father "in fact a child that looks remarkably like our roman commander, now turned king?"

she glanced round "where's the others? I know that Tristan and Lancelot would not have left you alone, even if your Bors and the others had!" she chuckled suddenly remembering how protective the two knights had become of both of them after the final saxon battle.

They'd seemed scared they'd lose them, it had irritated Storm no end as she'd saved _their_ lives – a fact which she had frequently reminded them of as they followed her about the fort; Tristan, bless him, at least _attempting_ to track her surreptitiously, whereas Lancelot just followed her and didn't care that she knew.

"Come back to mine darlin' – I have so much to tell you; and none of it bloody good. Dark days Stormy, dark days have been here…….but now you're back, mayhap, aye mayhap it'll change now…." She looked at the girl before her; no, woman now; for in the 6+ years she'd been gone Storm had filled out.

Her figure was curvy instead of skinny, she was muscular and there was a harsher edge to her than before. Her jet black curly hair now framed glittering green eyes that lacked the warmth they used to hold in their depths at all times; now it seemed they only softened when looking at someone she cared for…..like Van herself.

Van wondered what she'd suffered in the time they'd been apart to make her so bitter; but things were about to get worse for the lass – oh yes, much, _much_ worse.

The little girl clamped herself to Storm's leg "like you lady. Carry Bell, yes?" Green eyes begged her.

Storm sighed, she could see this little one was going to wrap her round her little finger "alright little one, c'mere." And she hoisted the child into her arms "so, whose your daddy?" Though she already had guessed.

"King is my daddy….but daddy too busy to love me…." She sighed sadly.

Storm glowered at Van "what the hell does that mean!"

Van shuddered; Goddess, Arthur was about to come in for a rude awakening when this was spelt out and the young woman went looking for him. She only hoped Storm kept her head on her shoulders when she was finished. She'd always had a quick temper, that was what the others had loved about her so much; especially Tri….. Tears swam in her eyes, and she breathed deeply.

But now Storm seemed angrier and edgier she thought; Arthur too was different, harder and more detached – when they met, especially over Bell and what he'd done, this was going to be a clash of the titans….him being king was not going to save him from her tongue….maybe not even her sword.

"Wait until we get to mine, then I'll tell you all…"

0-0-0-0-0

When they got to Van and Bors' place the children swarmed around her thrilled to see their friend back. She swore she 'didn't like children' – but all knew it to be a lie as children gravitated to her like a bee to honey; she loved them, and Bors and Van's lot especially could always get round her.

Van had mused to Bors, before Storm had left the first time, that had Dag lived she would have been perfect for the gentle giant. Bors would nod sadly and not reply - he still missed the large knight painfully.

None of the men were there but Storm got straight to the point anyway, as had always been her way "Right, now – what in the name of Hades is happening here? She says Arthur's her dad and is 'too busy' to love her? Where's her mother, I'm assuming that's Guinevere – I know she and I didn't get on, but she's not that much of a bitch to just abandon her daughter like this.

What of Tris and Lance? Those two would definitely not have let Arthur get away with this shit, even if you lot did!" She angrily exclaimed.

"They're dead." said a blank voice behind her.

She spun to see a sad looking Gawain "What!" They're _what_!" she shook her head "I don't believe you! I'd have known! I would have….Tristan especially…I _would_!" Tears immediately stung her eyes as she realised in a way she _had_, that uneasy feeling….

Gawain walked forward and enveloped her in a hug, she thumped his chest even as Van dissolved into tears; the children standing shocked at the angry and sad adults around them once more, it had been a few months since they'd seen them this sad "I don't…..I can't……_dead_? _Both_ dead?"

"Aye." Gawain muttered "As Bors says 'it's a bloody mess'. We prayed you'd come back, we did. Galahad especially – you know how he hates for us all to fall out."

She nodded "What the hell happened Gawain?" she hugged him tightly "its muchly good to see you though old friend. Not much of a greeting you got from me though."

He chuckled sadly "Nay lass, but then I would have expected no different with the way I broke the news – but what else could I say? I'd heard of a stranger come to the city and when they described you and how you were dressed; and the fact you were asking after Arthur Castus and his knights – and not King Arthur…" He pointed to the leather outfit so like Lancelot's and her swords so like Tristan's – the two knights way of accepting her and thanking her for saving them "I knew it could only be you."

"So…what's happened here while I been gone?" She sat on the bench next to him, just before a human ball barrelled into her and knocked her flying.

"Stormy, Stormy! I couldn't believe it when Gawain said he thought you were back!" Galahad stood up and hauled her to feet, picking her up and swinging her round in a tight embrace "Goddess we've missed you!" he looked to his brother "Does she know, did you tell her?"

"Aye." Calm eyes regarded him.

"You sound and look like Tris." Storm murmured to Gawain, freeing herself from Galahad to reach and stroke the blond knight's cheek.

"Then that is the best compliment I've had in a long time. Maybe I can call you sister then as he did, eh?" pale green eyes regarded her, both sets full.

"Aye, if you wish Gawain; I would welcome it. But what's changed you? He's all hyper, more than he ever used to be, and Van is….." she sighed "so _sad_. Is Bors alright?" It would be too much if that great old lug had perished too. If that was the case she would fall on her sword now and have done with it; as it was she felt she'd already died and was in hell.

"Nay, Bors is fine…." He was about to say more when two little children came running in – one a little blond headed girl all blue eyes and smiles, not more than 4 years old and with hair just like Gawain's; and a little boy around the same age looking the spit of Galahad.

"Yours?" she looked at the two men as two young women came in. One blond and one dark; blond went to Gawain and dark to Galahad, as Storm suspected.

Blond came over then "Hello I am Clara, Gawain's wife. This is our daughter Blossom. This here is Beccalyn, Galahad's wife" the dark haired girl smiled at Storm "and their son Blade."

"I'm Storm. Good to meet you both; anyone who can tie down these two scallies and give them bairns, all without them bolting, has my lifelong admiration." Storm grinned, though it never reached her eyes.

"I knew we'd like you, from all that our men told us – and Van here waxed lyrical about you; I knew, when we finally met, we'd get on." Clara spoke softly and there was a serenity about her Storm liked, and decided they'd be friends.

Beccalyn came over "same goes for me…" she was a bit more forthright with a no nonsense air about her, but even so Storm liked her. She realised the two men had picked women that complimented them to a T…

"So – what the hell has happened?" Storm tried to halt her temper as there were ladies present. Lancelot would often laugh that she never considered herself a lady and would act more like one of the knights. Her eyes suddenly swum at the thought of Lance, and immediately after, of her Tristan; but there would be time for grieving when this was sorted out…..

"This is Isabel – Bell for short." Gawain smiled and chucked the little girl's cheek as she climbed on Storm's lap "she likes you, she's usually shy with strangers. The only other she was like this with was Tris…" He stopped as Bell spoke up.

"Uncie Tris-Tris gone to live with the angels…" she sighed heavily "I miss Uncie Tris-Tris."

Storm impulsively hugged the little girl hard "So do I, little Bell, so do I. He was my big brother…." Her voice caught and a tear slid down her cheek. She swiped it away as she cleared her throat, and swallowed the tears muttering so the others could only just hear "later, later."

"She has no bow or blade to defend herself – can she even ride?" Storm was surprised. Under Sarmatian rules the child should be learning all three by now, certainly enough to defend herself.

Galahad shook his head "Tris was teaching her to ride and bow, but it was hard when he was away scouting so much, and we had our own to take care of and she had a nurse then …..then he…." His voice tailed away.

Gawain took up the story again "Bell is 5, and Arthur has nothing to do with her. It seems he feels he has reason to believe that Guinevere cheated on him with Lancelot and that she's _his_ child. Arthur could not tackle either one as Lancelot died in battle and that night Guinevere died in childbirth."

Storm nodded; anger now choking her as well as grief, but she managed to push out "He believes that Lancelot would betray him so? I see…."

Gawain continued, albeit painfully, Lancelot's death had been a few years ago now and the pain had diminished. However Tristan's demise was still fresh and the loss of him still sharp; additionally he knew how the loss of both, but particularly the scout, would affect Storm "Tristan died in a battle six months ago…" he stopped and took a deep breath, his eyes suddenly bright and Clara patted his shoulder, even as Galahad drew Beccalyn to him and hugged her "his last words, which were to me, were 'when Storm returns, tell I said goodbye.' His voice caught at the last as he saw Storm bite her lip till it bled to ensure she did not cry.

She was deeply distraught at the loss of her two best friends and her brother. Just then Bors came in, strode over and hugged her tightly "Oh lass, lass, glad I am to see ya. I couldn't believe it when our Gilly came and fetched me and told me you was back."

He looked at her then, knowing she knew of the other's deaths "do you want to go see their graves?"

She flinched slightly "Nay Bors, not yet – for now I have to go see a prat that I used to call friend!"

"Don't lass, he's not like he used to be – we've left him to it for the most part." Bors sighed.

"Nay, I cannot – the Arthur I knew would not have abandoned his child so." she swallowed hard "and Lancelot and Tristan would not have let it get so bad!" she strode out before anyone could stop her.

Bors went to follow, but Gawain grabbed his arm "Leave her Bors – this madness has gone on long enough; it is time someone dealt with him. We are too close; he may listen to her more than he has us."

Bors nodded "Aye, but he has a temper now and so do she. It could end badly."

"You think we will allow him to hurt her? I'd cut him down myself first." Gawain spoke calmly and with a small smile.

Galahad grinned "She's right, you are like Tristan." Gawain ruffled his hair, but chuckled ruefully.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first Arthur knew of her return was when Storm banged into his meeting room.

She saw he still had the round table and, as they advanced on her, she threatened his advisors and guard with her swords. Arthur stood up from where he was bent over some maps and papers, clearly confused at who this woman was; though she reminded him of Lancelot with the outfit, hair and insolent stare.

She turned to his clerks "Want to continue breathing?" she asked casually, reminding him then of Tristan with her casual threat "coz if you do, leave us _now_." She glanced at Arthur, arching an eyebrow "Unless you wish to have your dirty laundry washed in public?"

She could see he didn't recognise her, so reminded him of something she told him after the battle of Baden Hill "We make war that we may live in peace. Do you remember I told you Aristotle said that? When you worried so that Tristan and Lancelot would not survive, and blamed yourself for dragging them into the battle at Baden Hill - I told you there would always be a battlefield, that there was no such thing as perfect peace; and you told me I sounded too much like Lancelot and killed too much like Tristan."

Recognition flooded his face, "Leave us, she is a friend from long ago." He dismissed his advisors, ignoring the sarcastic snort of derision she gave at that comment – however he could see she was extremely angry.

"So Arthur – you are now a _king_? Well, well…..it is such a shame that a piece of gold has stolen your soul." He looked at her quizzically as she pointed to his crown, resting on a nearby stand. "I found a child today that was about to be killed by two drunken Romans; a woman was trying to protect her, but was quite obviously going to die as well. I killed the drunks and realised the woman was Vanora - she informed me the child was yours.

Imagine my surprise to find the little dot wandering the grounds on her own without dagger or bow to protect herself – and to be told by Galahad she can wield neither, and nor can she ride! She is 5 summers Arthur; she should be accomplished in at least the saddle and the dagger by now!

I understand though that you care naught for the child, and the reasons are beyond both ridicule and anger. Think what you like of your _queen_, I cared naught for her as you know and warned you of her; but do not think to test my patience by demeaning the name of my best friend….for that is what he was to me.

I know too Tristan, a brother to me in all ways, would have been angered by your conduct!" she slammed the hilt of her one of her swords on the table and swept all his maps and papers to the floor.

"See these names Arthur….they are _knights_; _honourable_ men – and Lancelot in particular loved you as a _brother_, as well as a commander and friend. He would _never_ have betrayed you like that, no matter what feelings he had for her!

You keep the table Arthur, _king of the Britons" _she spoke the last words with utter contempt "Yet you do not keep the sentiment that forged it….."

"I am a _King"_ he finally spoke for the first time, both angry and sad - his eyes blazing "I have more responsibilities now than you will ever know… you have not been…."

"Nay" she interrupted "to me you are a _man_…only that. I will not recognise the bully you have become as a king. The Arthur I knew and _loved_ was not the man before me. No one died and made you a _God_ Arthur….you should remember that, especially as a Christian – and instead of those sycophantic clerks, you should have the knights round you. The ones who will tell you true and _not_ merely what you wish to hear!"

Arthur was incensed that she had dared to question him, but was at the same time intrigued. He had to admit it had been a long time since anyone had dared to oppose him like this.

"Alright, you think it is so easy – you deal with her."

"What! I do not deal with _children_…" she snorted.

For a moment to him it was almost as if Tristan and Lancelot both stood before him, arguing with him as they always did. Tristan especially had not been best pleased at dealing with the….child, but had taken to her in the end.

Arthur shut his eyes against the memory of her reaction on hearing of the scout's death from Gawain. "nonononononono! Uncie Tris would not leave me so! Nononono!" she had run through the fort crying and looking for the scout, it had torn all who'd seen it; it was the last time he had witnessed any emotion from her, and she had kept herself apart from then on – though he had heard her sobs at night for many weeks after. Still, he had set his heart against her and refused to weaken; to go comfort her, even though he missed Tristan too. She was not his responsibility…..

It was then he had finally cut himself off from the others, sick of seeing their reproachful stares – especially Gawain, who he saw almost metamorphosis into Tristan; just maybe a little softer round the edges than the scout.

"Well, then it seems you are no better than you think I am." he stated with a derisory smirk.

Storm lost her temper "_Fuck_._you_! I'll do it….I'll take care of her and show her that at least someone in this Godforsaken fortress gives a damn what happens to her! But I want to look out for her as I see fit! So no nurse and no interference from you or anyone, got it? You don't want the poor little wretch, fine – then she is _mine_ from this moment!" she barked defiantly.

He merely nodded and she slammed out; the door shaking on its hinges, she slammed it so hard. He stood for a moment and then sighed before going back to his papers as he picked them up from the floor, thinking at least it was over. The child would be out of his hair, and cared for by someone willing to raise her to be able to look out for herself.

Two shadows seemed to stand by the door, and Arthur merely caught the darkness out of the corner of his eye as they suddenly disappeared just as the sun shifted behind a cloud.

He shook his head at the stupid notion that had entered his mind suddenly; but had yet to find out how wrong he was in his assumption that at least now he was free.


	2. Grief & Changes

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Two – Grief and Changes_**

Storm strode to the graveyard. She grew more incensed as she saw that Lancelot had been buried way over to one side, though Tristan was at least next to him – she had no doubt that the scout would have insisted that should aught happen to him he would want it that way; she had no idea where Guinevere was, and cared even less.

She knelt between the two graves, recognising them instantly with their swords sticking from the ground.

"The bastard didn't even burn you!" she ground out at Lance's grave. Remembering how they'd sat with Tristan on the ramparts at the wall; and he'd told her he didn't wish to be buried in 'their sad little graveyard', that he wanted to be burned and his ashes 'spread to the east wind'.

She buried her hands in the dirt of both the graves, leaning over and only now giving vent to her grief, her sobs echoing round the small graveyard. She finally lay on Tristan's grave, her grief spent for now "You said you wouldn't leave me. You _promised_ Tris. You said a brother would never desert his sister, and yet you have.

I know you said goodbye as best you could – but you could have bloody waited brother! 6 months, could you not have waited to die until I was beside you?" tears began to roll down her cheeks again "Why do I live, eh? Why should I _want_ to live without you – _both_ of you?" she looked reproachfully over at Lance's grave as well.

Two dark shadows hung low over her, to the man watching her from a little distance away, but close enough to hear her anguish, it looked almost as if they were embracing her; though of course that was utter nonsense.

Her grief tore at him; Arthur had always had a soft spot for Storm, maybe because she was so like the two knights she adored. She made him laugh, smile – all the things the knights did; she was as one of them. He was about to go and speak to her when the child ran over, curling into her lap and hugging round her neck he heard her murmur "I miss him too Stormy….I miss him too."

She looked across at Lancelot's grave "who's that?"

Storm sighed "You're daddy's best friend – Uncle Lancelot loved your Daddy like a brother; like I loved Uncle Tristan. But your daddy is not a nice man any more, and didn't deserve such a wonderful friend as he." Her voice hitched "he did not even bury your Uncle Lancelot like he wanted. He disrespected him in the very _worst_ way."

She sighed and hugged the little girl "You're going to live with me from now on Bell. I will be as good as your mummy alright? I'll teach you to ride and bow and how to use a dagger, just like Uncle Tristan was doing; how Uncle Lancelot would have. He would have loved you so much; he would have made sure your daddy knew the truth if he'd lived, and then I don't think your daddy would be too busy to love you. But I will love you enough for your mummy and daddy _and_ your uncles Lancelot and Tristan, alright?"

Bell hugged her so tightly Arthur heard Storm gag slightly "Oh yes, Stormy, that would be lovely to have someone all my very own! But that's an awful lot of love. Have you got that much to spare?"

"Aye little lass, I have - I was lucky enough to be loved by _all_ the knights, even your daddy for a time; and most of all Lancelot and Tristan loved me best. So I can take their love and give it to you."

"It would be nice to have my daddy's love, even if it _was_ meant for you first." Storm never spoke; only hugged the small girl all the tighter, her eyes murderous at the resignation in the little voice.

Arthur walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over the next few weeks the silent and serious little girl turned into a happier child; and Arthur could hear her laughing with Storm through the corridor they inhabited, along with the other knights who she'd moved back into the main building.

"We should be together again, like old times – She needs other children to play with, like Bors' lot, and he needs his knights around him. He won't even care to start with anyway…." She'd been right on both counts.

Storm had a room next to Bell, and had got rid of the useless nursemaid immediately.

Bell _adored _Storm and followed her everywhere; Arthur spied them out of a window one day sparring and playing in a courtyard below, as Gawain and Galahad watched on laughing; Van and Bors wandered over chuckling as Storm pretended to let Bell stab her with her little wooden sword, and fell to the ground as if dead.

As Bell flew over panic-stricken that her friend and surrogate mother was seriously hurt, Storm suddenly leapt to her feet sweeping the girl shrieking and giggling into her arms and began tickling her; Arthur chuckled as he remembered the happier times at the wall and for an instant his face, which was now much harder these days, softened.

He watched the two younger knights play with Bell and decided that affairs of state could wait, and he would go and join them….as he reached the courtyard he heard Galahad talking to Storm who he had flopped down next to.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Nay…the last time I did that another friend became a tyrant; and two of my best friends in the world, one of whom I considered a brother, died…."

"You could not have prevented it Storm – truly, you could not…I was there remember?"

"Mayhap I could not….but I could've _tried_." She sighed "I did not even get to say goodbye. The least I could've done is died with them, Tristan at least."

"Aye, you could've - but what then of Bell?" Gawain asked quietly; as Galahad threw an arm round her shoulders, the blond knight sat down next to her one the other side and did the same.

Before she could answer; Bell, hearing her name, came over and crawled into her lap "and what of you scrap?" Storm smiled, her eyes warm again amongst friends such as these "what do _you_ want?"

"_You_….so long as I have you, I am happy Stormy….I love you like a Mummy."

Storm hugged her tightly "Aye, and I love you like a daughter." Her voice thick with emotion; and the two knights with her found they had tears pricking their own eyes.

Bors merely hugged Van, who was once again, Arthur heard, murmuring about how Dag would've loved the woman.

"It is good to have you back Storm…" Gawain said thickly "Too long has it been since someone was not afraid to speak their mind."

She leant towards him slightly "Aye, well, you could never accuse me of being afraid of doing _that_…" she grinned mischievously.

The two knights chuckled and hugged her, Galahad scrubbing his knuckles across her head and making her laugh as well as protest loudly "_GALAHAD!"_

Arthur's heart lurched and he realised he had lost a lot since the old days. The camaraderie he saw before him was missing for him now; he was no longer a part of this group - this group of men and women that he would've fought Satan himself to be with once upon a time.

They stood and took their leave as Arthur walked in. He saw Storm's features harden instantly, the warmth leaving them; and the young knights he used to consider friends, brothers almost, look uncomfortable with him.

Even Bors looked away and Van, who used to love to mother him, merely scowled at him before dipping her head in a sarcastic curtsy and left - towing Bors behind her. Arthur realised in that moment that things _had_ to change; that he was no longer the man he wished to be, and he was losing too much because of it. He understood he had to make sacrifices; but there was only so much he was able, or indeed _willing_, to sacrifice any more.

Bell buried her head in Storm's chest and wouldn't look at him – although she loved Arthur and knew he was her father, she was also scared of him as she had not really seen that much of him since she was born.

Eventually Storm coaxed her to look at him and Arthur saw a pair of green eyes like his own staring back at him.

"Green eyes do not make her mine!" He barked at Storm, as she looked at him contemptuously. He was painfully aware however that both Lancelot and Guinevere had dark brown eyes; that still did not mean she was his.

Storm leapt up and strode over telling him in a hushed and angry whisper "you will not speak like that in front of Bell _ever_ again! You are her daddy; and that you _will_ remain, whether _you _like it or not!"

He went to speak but she shushed him, her voice rising along with her temper "why don't you just sod off if all you've come to do is cause trouble, Arthur? We were having a lovely time until you turned up – go back to your toadies, I'm sure they'd love to lick your arse some more! Meanwhile down here in the _real _world, the rest of us are having some fun for a change!"

Arthur sighed "I just came to talk."

Storm glared at him witheringly "Well, I don't feel like talking to _you."_ and turned to walk away.

"I can _order_ you to stay!" Arthur retorted in exasperation.

"You can bloody _try_… but I _won't_ obey!" she snorted derisively.

"I am your _king_!" He growled.

"_Nay_…you are a _man_….that is all…and you hold no sway over _me_."

"You swore fealty to me long ago!" He was spitting mad now.

"_Nay_…I swore fealty to a _commander_ and a _friend _I loved dearly. Who would have given his life for the men who served under him, the men who were like brothers to him; the _king _before me does not even _know_ these men any more!" she spat contemptuously at him.

"I swore fealty to the _man_ who helped me get a drunken Bors back to Van, the first night I was at the fort – the night Dagonet died!

I swore fealty to the _man_ I found crying by his grave a short while later, begging forgiveness from his _friend_ in the dirt for letting him down, fearing he let him die – and who I comforted as best I could in his grief! I swore fealty to the man who _would_ be king…._not_ the man who _became_ one!" and she stalked away, pulling Bell with her.

The little girl broke away and stalked back to Arthur "You might be my daddy, daddy – but I don't like you very much right now!" with that she kicked him in the shin, _very_ hard.

Gawain slapped a hand over Gal's mouth as he went to laugh out loud. Bors held his nose, Van was going to _love_ this when he told her. They knew Storm would face him off, that's why they'd hung around – though hadn't expected her to defend them as she had, it'd been so long….but Bell rounding on him too…..that was _priceless_!

Arthur looked at the little girl incredulously, this was not the child he had seen grow - her black breeches, boots and cotton shirt, then he looked at Storm dressed almost the same "She is _your _daughter now….in _every _way." He turned and walked away, trying not to limp. But as soon as he had his back to them, he couldn't help but grin.

The three knights hiding behind the wall saw it though; all shared a smile – maybe there _was_ hope for Arthur yet.

As the two females left the courtyard he glanced back, he saw the shadows again – this time almost following them out, he blinked and they were gone leaving just Storm and Bell.

He shook his head, he really had to try and get more sleep. But these two were haunting him more and more, he found himself wondering how they were getting on at all odd hours of the day and night – he could easily go and see…..they were only two corridors away from his own rooms; they were now near Bors, Gawain and Galahad's new living quarters.

He sighed, even at night they were now a little clique he was no longer part of – once again he remembered the quarters they had all bumbled around in at the wall. He turned and was about to make his way back to his dull papers and advisors; but then heard Storm chuckling as she told Bell "Bell that was naughty and I should tell you off, but my darling girl that was one _hell_ of a kick - your uncle knights would be proud!"

"Even Uncle Tristan?" Bell had rapidly grown out of her baby name for Tristan, her speech improving all round now she was away from that daft nursemaid who had treated her like a baby.

"_Definitely_ Uncle Tristan!" Storm knew he would have been; that ghost of a smile he would have flashed at her, the merriment in his eyes….her heart lurched slightly knowing he was gone; that she would never see that look again, except in her memory.

"Can we go see him?"

"Yeah let's go see him, _and_ Uncle Lancelot." Storm swallowed her tears and followed Bell out.

As they left, Arthur felt the urge to follow them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got to the graveyard, with Arthur a little way behind, he immediately noticed that Lancelot's grave had been disturbed. He knew straight away what she'd done – the one thing he could not.

Not because he hated Lancelot, as _she_ probably thought; but because, despite everything he believed, he could not be parted from his best friend and brother. He felt that somehow if he _had _burnt him and spread his ashes on the wind, as Lancelot had wanted, he would not be with him; Arthur could not face that.

Yet she, who had loved him full as much, had done just what he could not. Did that make her stronger? Probably….it made her something better than he at any rate.

"Where's your mummy's grave, pudding?" Storm was asking Bell; curiosity finally getting the better of her after all these months. Arthur grimaced; oh God, more trouble – she would go mad when she found out.

"She's not buried here – Daddy gave her back to Grandad Merlin when she died. I think he took her and buried her with the blue people." Bell shrugged; then looked hopefully at Storm "did you know my mummy?"

"_Aye_…..she was…pretty." Arthur couldn't help but smirk as Storm hedged, there was no love lost between the two women.

She had warned him Guinevere had designs on Lancelot and though she swore his second would never betray him, she told him to leave the Woad alone; that she would be nothing more than trouble, that she could tear them all apart.

Arthur often wondered after that if Guinevere was the real reason she had left in the first place; she had certainly not attended the wedding, and it was a few scant months later she was gone.

Tristan had been very angry, the only time his feelings had truly shown – he certainly blamed Guinevere for Storm's leaving and said he'd never 'forgive the bloody woad' for driving his sister away from him.

He'd never had much to do with Guinevere after that – Arthur remembered Lancelot trying to keep the peace, as all the knights had begun to drift slightly; but it was _his_ treatment of Lancelot and then subsequently Bell that had finally alienated them all.

"Were you friends?"

"No…we…didn't see eye to eye most of the time." Storm was a _horrible_ liar and so didn't bother usually; though Arthur could tell she was trying to be a _little_ tactful here. Again not something she was any good at, but he gave her top marks for trying.

"Why?" Bell had the innocent curiosity of a child.

"Ummm……" Storm was squirming, Arthur was enjoying _her_ discomfort for a change "Well, she….umm….upset people sometimes. She didn't mean to, she just did." She added quickly. Arthur admired the swift catch up.

"Like me? I upset my daddy all the time." Bell looked sad.

"How?" Storm was curious as to what Bell thought she could possibly do to upset Arthur.

"I breathe….." the little girl shrugged.

Storm gathered her up "That's not true….he loves you muchly…he does, Bell, truly." But her whilst her voice was soothing, her eyes swirled with a dark anger – just like Tristan.

Arthur's heart lurched he hadn't heard that word since Tristan had died – muchly. It had been Storm's word, but even after she'd left he and Lancelot had continued using it, smirking or rolling their eyes at the other whenever they did.

He was slightly shocked that Bell thought she upset him merely by existing; but she was not his concern any more, she belonged to Storm now and for that he should be happy…shouldn't he?

He should, in fact why was he even here? He had matters to attend that were far more pressing than to be stood here listening to these two chatter about nothing of consequence to him. But as he turned to go, he heard more that caught his attention and stayed his feet.

"Daddy doesn't think he's my daddy, does he Stormy?" a small voice asked.

"What makes you say that?" Storm asked levelly; if Arthur had said aught to the child she would cut him down where 'ere he stood.

"Oh things – people in the town talk, servants talk. He thinks, lots of people think, that uncle Lancelot was my daddy."

"Well, he _wasn't_ – believe me pudding,; I swear to you with my solemn vow as a warrior, that Arthur _is_ your daddy." Storm was emphatic; so much so that, albeit only for a split second, even Arthur's resolve faltered.

"I wouldn't mind; because if uncle Lancelot _was _my daddy, at least I would know I had a daddy that loved me - even if he was dead." she sighed deeply "I'd rather have a dead daddy that loved me muchly, than a live one that doesn't love me at all."

Arthur didn't wait for Storm's response, he walked away……


	3. Hope for Him

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

"**_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." Actually a quote by William Blake. _**

"**_Y_****_ou do not lead by hitting people over the head - that's assault, not leadership. - Dwight D Eisenhower._**

**_"Sometimes you cannot believe what you see. You have to believe what you feel." - Morrie Schwartz; same disclaimer as above applies for all these quotes._**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Three – Hope for Him_**

That night the screams awoke all the knights and Arthur. At first they thought it was Bell; but on running into the corridor, they saw the little girl standing terror-stricken at Storm's door pointing at her "she's frightened Gawainy, very muchly frightened!"

Gawain picked up the little girl and tried to soothe her as they all entered Storm's room; Arthur actually felt a certain pang that she turned to Gawain and not to him; but then mentally shook himself – after all, why should he care? She was not his daughter.

He went into the room and saw that Storm was curled back against the wall, a dagger held in front of her – though her eyes were open it was obvious she was asleep, but whatever the dream was she was terrified.

"I seen these…" Bors muttered "night terrors. Dag used to 'ave 'em sometimes; scream the bloody place down he did; something bad's 'appened to the wench, you mark me. Dag's was when those Woad's 'ad 'im them 2 days, and beat 'im and killed our Percival, remember? Dag always felt he let the lad down and 'ad these things for months after; got to the point, jus' for they stopped, that he would dread goin' t'sleep in case 'e 'ad another."

They all regarded the terrified woman, and truth be told it hurt Arthur most of all that she was so vulnerable. He had become used to her hate, her anger and her sarcasm – he was actually quite proud that someone like her would be able to stand against him.

To see her brought so low by nothing more than her own mind tugged at him. He turned to the knights "is there naught we can do for her?"

"Hug her." Van said coming into the room with the herd.

"I ain't goin' nowhere near that blade o'ers. She's a bloody demon wiv it." Bors muttered.

Bell looked at them and rolled her eyes. For a moment Arthur saw Lancelot there and his face hardened; they all saw and their hearts went out to the little girl, for in reality she was only copying what Storm would often do; but the child shrugged off his look before going over to her friend "Stormy, let Bell have the knife yes? Uncle Tristan and Uncle Lancelot won't let the bad men hurt you no more in your dreams, and Uncles Bors, Gawainy and Gally won't let them hurt you here."

Storm had begun to relax, as if waking…..but was still clinging to the blade.

Bell glanced at Arthur "I know you hate _me,_ but you wouldn't let aught befall _her_ would you?"

Van walked over to Arthur "You may be a king, _Arturious_," she knew he hated to be called by his roman name "but you're also a complete and utter bastard, to make the little bairn speak so to you." she hissed at him.

He flinched, but responded to the little girl "I do not hate you Isabel. I……am busy a lot. But I do not hate you, and I would let no harm befall Storm…or you for that matter, you are my daughter." he spoke flatly.

"I see, well, thank you for that then, Daddy." The child nodded solemnly, but sounding unconvinced, and they all saw Arthur in her then – he did not for he had already turned on his heel to leave. But Storm's voice froze him to the spot.

"You killed him…." She whispered "You killed Lance."

He whirled "I did _not_! You were not even _there_!" he turned to the others "_Leave us_!"

Storm was recovered and on her feet in a heartbeat "Don't you dare bloody order _them _around – not after they gave up so much for you Arthur!" she glared at him "You can order your minions around until you run out of air for all I care, but don't you _dare_ do it to _them_!"

Gawain walked to her as Bell took the dagger from her gently, fearful lest she killed her daddy; he was an idiot, but she still didn't wish him dead. "He speaks true Storm; he did _not _kill Lance."

"Lance was wounded protecting him and he left him on the field, he might as well as drove his own sword through his heart! By the time you and…." She took a deep breath "Tris got to him, it was too late! He was….calling…_him_…" she gestured at Arthur "and he _never_ came….Lance died knowing you hated him Arthur, you _bastard!"_

"I did _NOT_! I was drawn away, the battle was very bad – there were so many wounded, so many crying out for aid! Then Guinevere collapsed on the battlements; I did not know whether to continue trying to find _him,_ or go to _her_. In the end I lost them both – and both before I could speak of my secret fears!" he ground out, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I saw…..I _saw_." She muttered "Tristan and Gawain found him….he asked what he'd done to hurt you so that you would abandon him, he _cried_ as he died…." She hung her head "he _cried…_"

"Storm, listen to me; did Lance show you this?" Gawain asked gently drawing her into a hug as Clara came in with some water "I know you must have some connection to him and Tristan, because I don't know how else you'd know most of that. But some of its wrong, I swear to you." he was so emphatic, Storm began to wonder if she _was_ wrong; but it had seemed so real in her dream.

"I….I don't know Gawain." She sighed deeply "I don't know….something happened to me back in Sarmatia; something like that. I went back to make peace with my father …..he hated me, but I knew he was sick when I left –so I went back to put it to rest; I could not stay here anyway and see the havoc I knew was coming.

There was an attack by the Huns - when he died on the battlefield he called for me and cried, just as Lance did.

I tried to get to him and I _did_, but he died as I got there; he kept saying "why has she forsaken me?" Lance was saying the same…."

"So it could be that the dream was a mixture of what _did_ happen to you and what your mind _thinks_ happened to Lance at the end?" Gawain offered.

Storm nodded her thanks to Clara as she sipped the drink "Aye….mayhap….but he hates _her _true enough" she nodded at Bell slightly, so the child would not see "so I do not see why he would not hate Lance too. Why else would Tristan insist on being buried close by, way out on their own?"

Arthur sighed "You explain – I cannot be bothered; she hates me, and that is that." He left, but by God his heart ached that she could hate him with _so much_ venom to think what she did of him.

He had been proud she felt so strongly to always stand against him, it felt good to have someone do that again – but had he really sunk so low in her eyes?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 2 hours later, and nearer dawn that he found his footsteps taking him back to Storm's room. He found he could not sleep; he wished to speak with her to mayhap clear up some of the ideas she had, wrongly, about him.

He opened her door to see her staring out her window – Bell curled up protectively against her and fast asleep; though he was grateful the rest had left.

He watched her for a moment, staring at the two shadows by the window and smiling; as if reminiscing about old times in her mind's eye. A tear had formed a single track down her cheek and it took all his iron control not to go and wipe it off; to hug her and tell her he was sorry, and wanted to make it all like it had been.

She turned to look at him then; as the shutters came down over her eyes once more and her face set hard against him, he was glad he had not been so weak.

"What do you want?" she hissed "You do not knock I see – but then why would you? You are the _king, _and _we_ merely your ignoble subjects!

You do not lead by hitting people over the head Arthur - that's assault, _not _leadership. Privacy is mine regardless of who you are."

He made a point of knocking and she rolled her eyes. He saw Bell in that gesture and realised his mistake of earlier; she had merely been aping Storm, not Lancelot. Would that demon never release him? Would he never find peace from that hated nightmare?

She continued to glare at him "They told me the truth, as _they_ see it at least. Tristan craved to be buried with his brother, and that part of the cemetery is now for knights only. A bit of a mute point as there's only three left, don't you think?"

He shrugged "they deserve it none the less – they are my friends and brothers…." He stopped himself and shrugged again "they _were_ my friends and brothers. They deserve to be remembered; and that land is not just for them, but their kinfolk too."

She looked at him warily "Hmm….so _you_ say."

"I can accept your hate Storm – I may even deserve it to a certain extent. But please at least _try_ to believe me when I bother to tell the truth." he chided her gently.

"Do you miss them?" her sudden softness of voice caught him off-guard.

"I do – even Lancelot." He waved a hand at her "I know, I know you believe me not" he gestured to the end of the bed and she shrugged so he sat down "but I do. Though Tristan's loss was the most recent, and it's his I feel the most right now."

He glanced at Bell "She took his death the hardest and I was mean and heartless to her over it. I wrapped myself in my grief and dropped even further back from the others; I ignored her cries at night and left the nurse to deal with her."

Storm looked at him incredulously "are you _that_ tired of living Arthur, that you test my patience so far as to tell me you treated this babe so badly?"

"Nay, I tell you because I want you to understand that I speak only the truth when I tell you that I did _not_ kill Lancelot. Nor did I abandon him out of spite on the battlefield where he died.

Though there was a question in me, and still is, as to why he died saving me when my death would have freed Guinevere to his bed. Assuming you are right and he did not bed her before." As the last words left his mouth Arthur knew he had said too much of the thoughts that plagued him – this was not Tristan he was confiding in; not the passive scout who would bridle inwardly, but keep calm to his face and try to point him right.

"He was a _brother _to you, and that is why he did not betray you either by bedding that wily little bitch of a Woad, nor letting you die on the battlefield! The last not a mistake I would bloody make though!" she sneered at him "Still, I hope that finally answers your question?"

He sighed, this was not going as planned "I have bothered you long enough…" he went to rise when she touched his hand.

"Arthur if you but spent a little time with this angel, you would see so much of yourself in her. She is the spit of you in so many ways." Her face and tone had softened as she spoke of, and looked at, Bell.

He looked at the sleeping little girl and she noticed, for a brief moment, so did his – but then the mask came down once more as he turned to her "Then I wonder you do not hate her as you do me?"

"Why should I hate such an innocent? She cannot help the accident of her birth that made you her father; therefore I cannot hate her as I hate you." Storm was so matter of fact that Arthur smiled. "What's amusing?"

"You – there are times Storm when it seems to me that both Lancelot and Tristan are stood arguing with me. Just then was Tristan, before with the eye rolling was Lance." He locked eyes with her for one brief moment "I _do_ miss them Storm, I do…..muchly."

Before she could say aught in reply he was gone. She sat there for a long time silent and passive just, as he said, like Tristan. Her hate wasn't that deep-rooted and she knew he would be a good father if he only tried.

There may yet be hope for him….but was she the one to make him see sense? She doubted it; her temper was too fiery, and they just riled each other to the point of murder. But mayhap the others could do it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over the next few weeks Arthur found himself following them around, whenever he had the time – watching Bell and Storm play and learn; generally just observing them live their lives. He saw the other knights with them, and realised they were no longer like that with him now and hadn't been for some time.

One day, about 8 months later, Storm finally relented and spoke to Arthur civilly for the first time since she'd been back. It had been at Van's insistence as she and the others had seen him following her around, even though he had tried to be careful not to be spotted; seen how wistful he was when she and Bell were with them, and had see how badly he now felt about it all.

"Please Storm – he's wretched about all this now, honest he is; but the great oaf knows not what to do to put things right."

"Aye Storm, I know he used to confide a lot in Tristan – both before and after Lance's death, and then there was Lance himself for a time before the…..unpleasantness started. Now he's lost both; but it was Tristan's death he felt worst at as he had lost not only a friend, but also a confident." Gawain explained.

"Yeah, you're 'is new Tris now girl." Bors smiled.

"If any one of us is like Tristan, it's Gawain." Storm pouted, but then smiled knowing she sounded just like Lance then "Look, you're his bloody knights _you_ tell him – or Van; he's more scared of Van than he ever is of _me_! Sod, even _I'm _scared of Van!"

"Show me anyone at this fort who isn't, and I'll show you a liar." Grinned Gawain as Van cuffed his head.

Galahad laughed, so she cuffed him too "OWW! What was that for?"

Van ruffled his hair and grinned "It's not nice to laugh at your brother's misfortune!" she turned to the younger woman "he'll listen to you over us as from the moment you came back you've never given that poor bastard an inch.

I mean I hated him too in the start – and I'm as hard as they come – but even I bloody feel sorry for him now where you're concerned. To watch the king of the Britons creep around his own fort to watch an old friend and his own daughter in their games; well, I do feel sorry for him…."

"Bloody funny though! Sometimes, when he wears that crown, coz 'e's just come from some meetin', I don't know 'ow I don't laugh out loud to see 'im creep about so with it on!" Chuckled Bors; Gawain and Galahad joined him.

Storm laughed out loud "Alright, _alright_! I will speak with him. But _only_ coz you lot have asked me, mind!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

She found him in his study; the irony that she had come to make, a sort of, peace with him in the very place where she had started her campaign _against_ him, was not lost on her.

So as Arthur looked up, he saw an ironic smile on her face and an arched eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she looked pointedly at his advisors "Leave us." He gestured them away.

"Sire…" one began.

"Got a problem that I need to fix, little man?" she asked mildly; pulling one of her swords and inspecting the blade, before looking meaningfully at him.

Arthur smothered a smirk, but not before she saw it "do you not think I could gut you like a fish if I chose to?" in a breath she had the clerk pinned against the wall "So easy it would be, I'm not even sweating see?" she forced him to rub his hand on her forehead.

"You're like that damn scout!" the man spat, but with fear in his eyes.

"Then I hope for your sake that was meant as a compliment – for if it weren't I can show you what else he taught me!" she growled, her eyes darkening.

"Storm!" Arthur murmured "Tristan would not wish it; and, whilst he would find this funny, neither would Lance."

"Nay, but _I_ would." She snarled without looking at Arthur, but then abruptly let the man go. "Ah well, thank your _king_ that you yet live another day. Though I would avoid dark alleys for a few days; I do tend to frequent them on occasion…and _he_ won't be there to save you then." the man paled, dipped in grateful thanks to Arthur as he left, pushing the others before him.

"You are an utter bitch." Arthur stated, but she could see there was no malice to the words.

"Aye and, as I told Lancelot when he called me that, it is no bad thing. Also from the look on your face and your past comments I think you prefer me to be like _that_, than like _them._" She nudged her head back towards the door his clerks had left through, a hint of disgust in her voice.

He sighed and looked at the round table more to keep from smiling at the truth in her words; so did she – she noticed that, unlike the last time when it was covered in papers, this time the names of Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Tristan and Lancelot were all clear.

She smiled at Dagonet's, whose name was nearest "I wish I'd known him…"

Arthur did finally smile then "Dagonet?" he walked to where she was standing and ran his fingers gently over the name in the wood. "He was the gentlest of men, but the fiercest of fighters. When Lucan went back with Merlin I felt like I'd lost this gentle giant completely. They'd only known each other the shortest of time when he died but they were like father and son, and I'd cut down any that said different."

His eyes were bright as he looked at the table and then at Storm "If he'd have lived you'd have never left us you know – he'd have loved you and you he, and you'd have never left." He glanced across the table to the places of Lancelot and then Tristan "things might have been so different."

"You think I'd have married him?" Storm was a little surprised that Arthur thought so; though it was something Van was used to saying when she saw Storm with the brood back then, and more so now she had Bell.

"Aye…..he would have loved you as we all do. But his gentleness would have won even you round Storm – he had a way about him; he…" Arthur's voice hitched "he was the most honourable and loyal man I have ever known, and I still miss him every day. He never said much, he was like Tristan for that; but, like the scout, when he did speak we all listened to him.

If it had not been for him speaking up that night I doubt they would have taken that last mission in the first place." He swallowed hard "and I often wonder if they had not, would he still be alive."

He shook his head as he saw her regarding him open mouthed "Aye, well that's enough of me showing you I'm not Satan is disguise for one day – what brings you here? I'm assuming by the mere fact you are not hurling abuse at me or threatening me with death I have done naught wrong, for once?" a sardonic smile swept his features.

She didn't smile in return, but did soften slightly "I still do not believe that Lancelot betrayed you with Guinevere. However even if he did, who are you punishing? Lancelot and Guinevere are both dead, the only one to suffer is Bell…and since when did it become her fault for just existing, Arthur?"

Before he could respond, she grabbed his large hand in her small one and pulled him to the window; she pointed down to the little girl now outside playing with Blade and Blossom. "Look at her green eyes, her calm nature that is aimed more towards keeping the peace; and also her ability to, now at least, fight if all else fails.

The first two attributes are pure you Arthur; even the last mayhap for, as I recall, you were not adverse to a scrap if you thought you were in the right. Did not the battle at Baden Hill prove that?

But either way - _please_, Arthur, do not to visit the sins of the parents upon the child, for it is not Bell's fault what has happened; whether it be true or not. Also, what if I'm right and one day you know in you're heart that she _is _yours? How will you go about regaining her love? Repairing the damage you have done now?" Glittering green eyes turned earnestly to him. "_Guinevere_ may have betrayed you in her heart, if not her bed; but I know Lancelot did neither.

He would never have harboured any love for her that could have threatened you; he told me once that the main reason he saved her at Baden was because he knew how her death would have destroyed _you_. Forgive them Arthur, whether or not they betrayed you in any way…."

He sighed "it is hard though Storm. Very hard…."

"It is easier to forgive an enemy, than to forgive a friend." She murmured to him.

"Who told you that?" He asked "it sounds like something Dag would say, but you never knew him. Whoever it was, they were wise."

Storm smiled "_you_ did…when Gal and Gawain fell out about a woman." but she added "It must be harder even so, to forgive yourself. For you too are at fault here….possibly the greatest."

"How?"

"If they did not, as I believe, betray you – you treated them badly in their final days. At best ignoring them and at worst making loaded comments and such, and now your daughter has suffered for these last 5 years by your neglect because you cannot stand to think she may not be yours."

She sighed "do not drag it on Arthur. Tristan once told me 'Sometimes you cannot believe what you see. You have to believe what you feel.' So what do you feel Arthur? Do you _feel_ she is Lance's daughter or your own? Think on it, you might be surprised at what your heart tells you."

She turned to leave; as she got to the door he called "Are we at truce?"

She never turned but he heard a grudging acknowledgement in her reply "aye, we might be….we _might."_

"Storm, could I beg a favour then in light of this new armistice?" he asked plainly.

She turned "no orders?"

"Nay, for I do not wish to stir that temper of your for a short while at least." He regarded her seriously, but she felt he was attempting to jest – still, she ignored it.

"Aye, what favour do you beg?" she arched an eyebrow.

He sobered "since Tristan's……death" he took a deep breath "I have had no scout I could truly trust – it has been a great concern for me. Would you be my new scout?"

"What of Bell? Tris used to be gone for up to a week or more at a time he told me. I know too from the 6 months I was at the wall how he could be gone for days at least. I would not wish to leave Bell for that long – nor would I think, though, that it be safe to take her."

He hesitated "she could stay with Van or one of the others; and I would not expect you to be gone for more than a day or two at most."

She thought for a moment "Aye, I reckon me and Bell could cope with that. Alright Arthur, in light of our new truce I grant your favour." She dipped her head and left.

He sighed in relief, well that had gone better than he had expected. He looked down at Bell again – she had spotted Storm, who must've run down the stairs to her, and gone flying over "Stormy, Stormy! Where you bloody _been_!"

he caught himself smiling at the use of the cuss word, even as her surrogate mother and the other children laughed; such a word for a little princess to use - wait, she was not his, so not a princess; he had freely given her to Storm, and anyway he believed her to be Lancelot's…..didn't he?


	4. Temper

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Four – Temper_**

Four days later Storm left on her first scouting mission; the mission itself went without a hitch – it was only a shame the run up to it wasn't as problem free. Bell had been the big stumbling block. She was horrified that Storm was leaving her behind and said as much – loudly, and for a _very_ long time.

Arthur marched into the courtyard as she continued to wail and cuss at Storm; who had fled there in an attempt to escape the constant assault on her eardrums, only to be followed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS!" he had to shout to be heard.

Storm rolled her eyes "SHE'S TAKEN THE NEWS OF MY SCOUTING A LOT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!"

If he had been expecting Bell to stop at his arrival, as she might have of old, he was to be sorely disappointed – in fact she now turned her rage on _him_.

Stomping over to him she stood, hands on hips and green eyes glittering dangerously; but instead of seeing Lancelot, as he might have before, Arthur only saw a miniature Storm "Why do you hate me so! I have done naught to you – you do not want me, _fine_! But why do you insist on stealing those away from me that _do_ want me and love me!"

"Is that what you think I do?" Arthur asked incredulously.

In a typical Storm way she retorted "let's review the evidence shall we?" a phrase her surrogate mother used on him all the time "You take Uncle Tristan into battle, he dies; Uncle Lancelot I never even got to see, nor my mother – but I know _they_ would have loved me, but they too both died. Now I have Storm, and suddenly you decide to send her scouting!"

"I need a scout, and she is as good as Uncle Tristan ever was." He explained to the irate little girl before him.

Storm shook her head "there'll never be another Tristan, Arthur." She smiled "he was truly one of a kind."

He didn't answer her, but continued to speak to Bell; even as he briefly raised his eyes to Storm "In many ways, she keeps me on my toes as much as he did." She saw the smirk in his face just as he dipped his gaze back to Bell. He sighed at the mutinous look in the child's eyes "I am sorry Isabel that you think I hate you. I do not – I merely need Storm to help me make sure that the bad men that killed Uncles Tristan and…Lancelot, don't come back to hurt the rest of us."

He knelt until he was at her level, and Storm saw the brief look of pain pass his eyes as the child stepped back from him glaring. Though she felt a little sorry for him, she _had_ warned him of this; she knew he had no one to blame for Bell's reluctance to trust him, her instinct to think the worst of his actions, but himself. But at the same time, he was _trying_ to be better; failing dismally at every turn, but _trying_.

"I am a king Bell, and sometimes that means I have to do things I don't want to." he spoke softly to the child, the first time Storm had ever heard him use her nickname. "**_I_** do not want Storm to leave us….even for the littlest while, because she's my friend too." Storm smirked at the derisive snort Bell gave at that statement – but then closed her eyes as the child hurtfully interrupted him.

"How can _you_ have friends! You hate everyone and everyone hates you….even me! You are king? Well, I hope your crown keeps you warm at night, for no maid ever will!" she stamped her foot and then, surprisingly, slapped his head.

"BELL!" Storm decided to break in "That's _enough_! No matter what you think of the situation, he is still your _father_ and you _will _respect him!"

"Nay, you taught me respect is _earned_ Storm – he has done naught to earn mine! As for being my father – do not jest so; even _he_ does not believe it!"

She spun on Arthur once more, her voice taking on the dangerously low tone that Tristan used to use, though her voice was not masked like his – anger raged in it "Take her then, take her! But mark me; do not close your eyes at night if aught happens to her! I'll not go back to being lonely again and stuck with the likes of _you_!" She marched off; Blossom and Blade behind her.

Both adults heard Blossom gently say "don't be muchly angry Bell, no one _meant_ to hurt you."

Their hearts lurched at the sad reply "no one ever _means_ to Bloss - but they do all the same."

Arthur turned to Storm with a sigh "Do not say it. I already I know – this is of my own making."

"Aye…but the fact you are trying to talk to her now and so kindly, make your spectacular failures all the more amazing. You can usually wrap people round your little finger; I do not understand you're failure here." She looked at him perplexed.

"I do." Arthur murmured "did I not say to you a while back that she was your daughter in every way now?"

"Aye, that you did. So?"

"Have I _ever_ been able to wrap _you_ 'round my little finger'?"

"No, never - not whilst I still breathe anyway." She smirked, but still looked confused.

"Well….like mother, like daughter."

"I see…but I am not solely to blame here." She frowned slightly, starting to bristle.

"I never said there was _any_ blame with you; merely that she is her mother's daughter –my charm will no more work on _her_, than it does her mother." he flashed a rueful smile and she grinned.

"That is true Arthur; I am, it seems, immune." They had both missed that he called them mother and daughter and she had not corrected him.

"Nay, it is more that I blame myself for this" he looked at her then "you believe me when I say that I have never said a word of my fears to her?"

"Aye, I do; for she told me out of her own mouth that she hears things from servants and people round the fort talking. She is a very bright child Arthur; just like her daddy." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile, then sighed "What to do?"

"I go…she'll be fine with Van." Then she grinned "but if I were you, I'd give her a wide berth in my absence; and _definitely_ sleep with one eye open!

Remember Tristan was her hero long before me; and _I've_ been training her with a blade, albeit a wooden one for now, a deadly combination! Either way, retribution _will _be hers; I've _never_ seen her _this_ angry!"

Before he could reply he saw her trotting after Bell, and he chuckled – but little did he know how right she was; Bell wanted revenge, and she _would_ have it.

0-0-0-0-0

The day Storm was due back could not have come quickly enough for Arthur. Bell had tormented the life from him over the last 3 days. Had it been only 3 _days_? It felt more like 3 _years_.

It was the catapult that was the worst, more than the arguments every time he even approached her – Gilly had made her one and taught her how to use it. She was a warrior's daughter after all, and they'd found she was _deadly_ with it. All were only grateful it was fruit and eggs she was lobbing at her father, and _not _proper missiles.

The first time it had happened Arthur had been surprised, but mostly amused – though after that, especially as it got to the point he would have to check outside before leaving the main building, it became less so.

Of course he had to admire her aim, it was spot on _every _time – the face and the chest. As if telling him, if she wanted to, she _could_ kill him. However, he was rapidly running out of clean clothes such was the ferocity and constancy of her barrage.

He tried talking to Van, who merely shrugged telling him she had spoken to the child, who had merely laughed and said 'no one's the boss of me save Storm'; and added that from the sounds of it he would have to wait until the woman returned.

"But it bloody _hurts_, and she's getting evil with her aim now – I had wet cabbage hit me in the crotch this morning, I looked as if I'd wet myself!" he groused. "Though I should be grateful it was not a _rock _she was aiming there! In truth I would not have put _that_ past the little harpy!"

Van had turned to him and smirked "You're a bloody _king_ Arthur, _suck it up_! By the Goddess you sound just like Lancelot!"

Their gaze held for a minute and then he chuckled "Aye, well, he turned grousing into an art form that I know."

He chuckled again, and for a moment it had been like the old days; on impulse he hugged her before striding out.

"He's coming back to us; slowly but surely he is. I knew she'd help." she grinned and muttered to no one in particular; save perhaps the two shadows hovering by the door, that were suddenly gone with the next ray of sunshine.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Storm came back she was surprised to find herself surround by both father and daughter complaining loudly, and bitterly, about the other.

"He…." Bell launched into a diatribe of every failing she felt her father had ever had.

"She…." Arthur launched into a diatribe of every fault he believed Bell had ever possessed.

Storm let out a loud whistle, which quieted both immediately – the others watched on, keen to see what would happen; Bors in particular had been looking forward to this. "Now – _one_ at a time….Bell, you start."

"Why does _she_ get to go first? I am the bloody _king _here!" Arthur groused.

"No – _you_ are behaving like a _child_. She is nearly 6, you are nearly 40 – so behave." Bell grinned in triumph, and stuck out her tongue at her father from where she hid behind Storm. All could see what it cost Arthur _not_ to reply in kind.

Van grinned "Would you have ever seen them together like that before she came back?" she whispered from where they hid behind the wall.

Gawain grinned with her "Nay – and glad I am to see it. He's still a miserable bastard a lot of the time, but you see more of the old Arthur now and getting more often."

"Shush, look – Bell's telling Storm….." Gal smirked.

"So then I said 'you're not the boss of me!' and he said" here she did a pretty good imitation of Arthur "no, Isabel I am your father and you will do as I command you' like I'm some noncy little girl from the fort!

So I said 'you're not talking to me like a father, you're shouting like a _king_!' and he said 'I can do both – for they're the same.' and I said 'in your dreams they are sunshine!' They all heard a snort from behind the wall, and realised they were not alone. The adults also knew where she would have picked up the last phrase – Bors.

"Right…" Storm interrupted, before she started laughing. She swallowed a smile as she turned mirthful eyes to….well, she had expected an outraged Arthur, but she could clearly see the humour flashing in his own green eyes as he regarded his daughter. "Now it's your daddy's turn…Arthur?"

Arthur quickly collected himself "She threw rubbish at me – rotten vegetables, eggs, most of it was aimed at my head and chest. But some of it; like the soaking wet cabbage," Bell smirked proudly "was aimed at other…..areas."

Storm looked bemused "other _areas_?"

"Aye, so that I looked like I'd wet myself…" Arthur muttered. When he glanced at the woman before him he could see her eyes watering as she tried to contain her mirth "It wasn't _that_ funny." He scowled, but couldn't keep the humour from his own eyes.

"Nay, maybe not to _you_." she began to chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and then muttered so only she could hear "Aye, well mayhap you're right."

"Told you she'd be on my side!" Smirked Bell.

"Nay, Bell – unless he'd provoked you badly there was no call for you to treat him so shoddily. I am very disappointed in you; for no matter what your thoughts at this moment, his is your father and one day you will be sorry he's not here." She looked reprovingly at the small girl.

Arthur waited for the explosive temper to erupt again, as he had witnessed the last 3 days – instead she launched herself at Storm "I am sorry! I am s_o_ sorry Stormy! You will still be my mummy won't you, _please_?" she was distraught.

Storm knelt, grasped the little girl by the shoulders and locked eyes with her "Hear me Bell: no matter how cross I get with you, and I will for even an angel such as you cannot be perfect all the time, I will _always_ love you and be your mummy for as long as you want me to. I will _never_ forsake you – no matter what, I will be with you always."

"Truly?" worried green eyes held hers.

"Truly."

The little girl flung her arms round Storm's neck "I love you Mummy; very, _very_ muchly."

"As I do you daughter." Storm hugged her back as tightly.

Arthur sighed "I had not realised what damage I had done here."

"Well, now you do – so you can put it right." She smacked his head lightly as she went to walk away "and don't look so bloody petulant next time –for a moment it was like staring at Lance! Especially with the whinging; even Galahad couldn't whine that well!"

Both heard a snort from behind the wall. As they left him standing there, he heard Bell ask "did daddy really look like Uncle Lancelot then?"

There was a thoughtful silence "Aye he did – the only way they were that much different to look at anyway was your daddy has green eyes like yours, and Lance had dark brown ones."

"Was Uncle Lancelot nice?" Bell wanted to be good and kind and make up for being so naughty. But in a way all the adults were pleased to see her acting up, even Arthur, for it meant she was being a normal child – rather than the docile little doll she had been.

"Aye" Storm sat down on the grass, closer to the others who had come and joined them; and unseeing of Arthur who had followed them. Bell flopped down next to her "he was a nice man – _but_ he was a rogue. A lovable scallie as my mummy would have called him. He was mine though, _my_ scallie - for a better friend I could not have asked for. The only better one than he, was my Tristan…if ever I could've chosen my blood kin it would have been him, and Lance a close second."

"What was he like with you? Uncle Tristan?"

"He was the same as always. Tristan was like this earth" she touched the grass "resolute, constant and unfailing. I loved him so very muchly and I miss him every day; every day my heart breaks a little more because he is no longer here." Her voice hitched at the last and she swallowed hard.

"He was so still sometimes you had to prod him to see if he was still alive; he loved his hawk and his horse and me, probably in that order too!" she laughed then causing the tears pooling in her eyes to run down her face.

She looked up at the blue sky and felt the soft breeze caress her cheek "and yet sometimes I feel as if he is still here, with me. But if he's not I hope, I _pray_, he is up there." She pointed to a flock of birds flying overhead "I hope he is flying free…..." she all but whispered the last.

Gawain put an arm around her, even as his tears joined hers. Van turned and hugged Bors, feeling the girl's distress and Bell climbed into Galahad's lap.

Arthur, once more on the outside looking in, could not contain his tears and so rose from where he'd been sitting, walked back to the round table; where he sat in Tristan's place, put his head on his hands and sobbed for his dead friends, his stupidity and for the mess that he now had to call a life.

Two shadows hung above him – if anyone had come in it would almost look as if they were trying to comfort him. But of course, it was merely a trick of the light.


	5. Not Tristan

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Five – Not Tristan_**

A few days later Storm and Bell were sat on the battlements looking at the stars "He missed you very muchly." Bell said quietly, looking at Storm.

"Who did pudding?" The woman swung her gaze to the little girl.

"Uncle Tristan. He would speak of you often; he was always so calm and his voice so….quiet, abrupt. But when he spoke of you his eyes would dance; he'd even _smile_, just a bit, but he would, and then at the end his voice would go funny." She looked out over the fields again.

Storm couldn't trust herself to speak; so just sat, listening to a child tell her of the man she called brother. "He used to say that if he ever felt lonely he would come here and stare at the moon, and know you were doing it wherever you were. He said you told him to do that; and that, when he was off scouting for daddy, if I felt sad or lonely I should do the same and know he was doing it and thinking of me, as well as you – that way we'd three would never be alone again." She sighed.

"He made you sound so nice. He said you were like his hawk; wild and free, but totally loyal and he would trust you with his life – and he did not trust easy. He said…." She thought for a moment "he said you were a knight in every way; that he was proud to call you warrior, but he was prouder still to call you blood.

One time he was trying to teach me to ride, I think it was a week before he died, and I was doing alright but not well. He came over and lifted me off the horse and hunkered down in front of me 'Bell, if you but try a little harder you will be just like my Storm – and you could never wish to be better person in all this world if you wished it.' He made you sound wonderful – I could not believe it when you came back just as he said you would."

She stole a look at Storm, who was staring out over the battlements; but could see her eyes were bright. She should not perhaps be telling her new mummy all this, but something urged her on "he said you would not desert your brother long; he was always certain you'd return. Every time travellers came to the fort his eyes would light up, but then dull when he saw you were not amongst them."

Storm's heart broke to know she had, albeit unwittingly, caused so much hurt to the scout, to her brother. But Bell was still speaking "Oh he told me another story also, about when Uncle Lancelot died. He did not cry as your dream said; no, Uncles Tristan and Gawain said about him coming back as a powerful war horse and he said 'nay, I do not wish that – I may end up with the likes of Bors' arse stuck to my back!' and they'd all laughed a little.

Uncle Gawain tried to tell him all would be well; whilst Uncles Galahad and Bors tried to find a way to get him back to the fort without jolting him too much, for he was bleeding very muchly.

He looked at Uncle Tristan, who told me he would not lie and so had shook his head slightly, then Uncle Lancelot gripped his arm 'I have a boon then to ask of you Tris.'

Uncle Tristan wanted to know what and if he could, he would grant it. "Share her with me; your sister, my best friend in this world and the next, our Storm. For I do not wish to die alone without any to call blood kin; I know not if my own survive."

Uncle Tristan nodded, and then cut his palm as quick as a lick and Uncle Lancelot's too, then he pressed their palms together he said, and told the other knight "as I mixed my blood with hers, I mix both of ours with yours Lance. You will never be alone from this moment, and when I die I will be proud to walk with you through eternity brother." Storm looked at the deep scar on her palm, fingering it, as tears continued to pool.

"Then Uncle Lancelot spat some blood, gripped Uncle Tristan's arm, smiled and said "I will come for you brother, when it is your time." and then he died. Uncle Gawain told me later that Uncle Tristan never broke his gaze with Uncle Lancelot right up until his spirit left him. He told me when Uncle Tris was dying and after he said to say goodbye to you, he looked past Uncle Gawain's shoulder and smiled and said 'brother, so you come for me as promised?'

Storm could not stop the tears any longer; she didn't know why she was crying - her two favourite souls in all the world were together for all time after all.

She should not weep so she knew that, but the fact that she was not here when they needed her, or mayhap that she'd been wrong in her assumption of Lance's death, for Bell's version sounded like the dark knight more than her dream, she did not know – but in that moment she would have given _all _she had and more to embrace both men just once more.

To tell them for one last time what they meant to her, how their friendship and brotherhood had kept her sane through the dark months and years without them; how her heart broke every morning when she awoke and realised afresh they were gone from her forever in this life. She sobbed once more as she had that first day, and Bell didn't know what to do.

She could only think one thought '_Daddy…._' She didn't know why, it was as if someone was urging her to fetch her daddy. She ran and fetched Arthur, who was abed.

"Daddy?" she knocked his door "Daddy, Stormy's crying muchly and I worry."

A dishevelled and sleepy Arthur opened the door abruptly "What made her cry?" he growled without thinking, his eyes glittered angrily as he came fully awake.

The girl stepped back "I did…" she sighed and studied the floor "I told her of Uncle Tristan and how he told me how Uncle Lancelot really died." She looked at him once more and bit her lip "she misses them very muchly daddy, even now."

"Come then Bell, we should go make sure she is alright." His voice softened slightly, but she avoided the offered hand and instead ran ahead. He sighed and followed her.

When they got to the battlements Storm was sat down by the wall surrounded by two shadows. As the moon moved they disappeared, but for a second it looked to Arthur as if they were trying to hug her.

"Storm? What ails you?" he asked hunkering down in front of her.

A tear soaked face looked at him, heartbreak in her eyes "I failed them." She whispered "I was not here when they needed me; I can never undo that wrong Arthur."

Tears started to flow afresh; and his heart went out to her, for he had been there himself just a few short days before. "If anyone failed them it was I Storm, you know that full well as I do. They were my friends and I was here, and they still died. You were a continent away trying to make peace with your family…."

"_They_ were more blood to me than any other – w_hy_ did I leave? Because I was a coward, because I knew the trouble Guinevere would cause and I didn't want to deal with it. I ran, like a coward I ran." she hissed, disgusted at herself

"No, you did not - you did not wish things to be as you knew they would be, but you warned me and I did not heed you. Again _my_ fault, do not blame yourself for _my _follies Storm; I might think you are going soft on me and that would never do. My deflating ego might start to grow again!" he grinned at her, trying to joke her out of her melancholy; it upset him to see her so distressed.

She reached out and patted his arm "and you could fool me into thinking you once again a mere mortal, with a human heart to boot if you continue to be nice to me!" she jested back, the chuckle making a few pooling tears spill onto her cheeks.

Arthur wiped them with his thumbs "Now, no more of that – you have a fearsome reputation here, if you weep overmuch people will think you a changeling – a faerie come to steal away the warrior guardian of their princess!" he didn't see the look she shared with Bell, or the quick grin the child gave her. To call her princess meant he might think her more his now.

He helped her stand and they walked back to the main building. Bell glanced back at the shadows, and grinned just as they disappeared once more into a ray of moonlight.

"Uncle Tristan always preferred the night-time." She smiled. She had been noticing the shadows for a good while now; she must ask Jolsy about them…..he'd know if anyone did.

When they got to Storm's room Arthur turned to his daughter "Bell, stay with Storm tonight, I think she could do with the company." The little girl nodded.

He bade them goodnight and as he went to turn away Storm touched his arm "I miss them so very muchly Arthur. Van says time's a great healer, but…."

Arthur turned to her, his face suddenly cold "She lies." He ground out "Time heals _nothing,_ Storm. All I can say time does do is make the pain easier to live with. To make you begin to remember them with the odd smile and less tears. But that is _all_ – the pain, the loss, remains. I'm sorry." He gripped her shoulder, but she saw the sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't be – at least you speak true." she went in with Bell, and closed her door. No one heard more weeping that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A month later, a week before Bell's 6th birthday, he sent Storm out on another mission.

This time Bell, and her father for that matter, were as good as gold; though that could have had something to do with threats of death to both her and Arthur if they fought _this_ time. But he could see the little girl was lost without her mother and he too, felt fidgety; he could not settle to aught and constantly paced his study. Arthur couldn't explain it, but felt something was wrong.

He decided to visit with the knights and try to rekindle their old friendship, and see if they had any ideas about improving the fort. Bell studiously avoided him; but he accepted it.

Later on the second night Bell woke in a cold sweat; she hurried to Arthur's room, banging anxiously on his door before pushing in "Daddy? Daddy? I had a bad dream, but I think it might be real…..Daddy I worry for Stormy."

Arthur sat up, bathed in sweat, he too dreamt she was lying in a ditch not far from here and was hurt – Lancelot and Tristan had been begging him to help their sister. Gawain, Bors and Galahad had been there also, telling their comrades not to worry that she would be well; Arthur had smiled and said "for is she not as fearsome as Tristan, Lancelot?"

Lancelot had become agitated "Aye, but she is _not_ Tristan though, is she?" he rolled his eyes at Arthur "look past the warrior; see the _wench_, Arthur."

Tristan had swept to Gawain and Arthur "Protect her now, there is naught more _we _can do." His face and voice was as passive as always, what struck Arthur was the panic in his eyes "it is not for her to join us now, not her time - she has much still to do here."

He shook his head to clear the image and gathered Bell onto his bed, settling her onto his pillows "It was a bad dream Bell, that is all – I'm sure Storm's fine. She is warrior is she not? Naught harm would befall her; she is too like Tristan."

"Aye, but she _isn't_ Tristan is she daddy!" Almost the same words that Lancelot had used to him, chilled him; especially as it was the first time he could remember her dropping the uncle. She looked at him earnestly "I think we should go see Uncle Gawain, he was there too….."

Arthur paled slightly "Was he?"

"Aye, Uncle Tristan and another dark haired man all in black were both there; and they were trying to get him to go with them, as well as Uncles Galahad and Bors. You were there and called the dark man Lancelot when you said that Storm was as fearsome as Uncle Tristan."

Arthur was out of the bed in a moment "come on Bell, I think we _should_ see Uncle Gawain as you say."

As they made into the corridor Storm shared with the other knights, their families and Bell, they spotted Gawain coming out tugging on his armour; a little way along Galahad and Bors were leaving their rooms doing the same.

Bors looked up "You 'ave it too?" the others nodded "Best get goin' then."

Bell came running back in to the hall in her breeches, tucking her nightgown into them and, heartbreakingly to all watching, holding her little wooden sword.

Arthur felt his heart lurch. He shouldn't care; but as Storm had said, even if she _were _Lancelot's would it matter so much any more? He did care, and he was caring more and more, about this little scrap every day. He should curse her new mother he knew, for it was all her doing; but instead he welcomed it.

He knelt down to speak to her, a while back he would have barked at the child to stay behind and stop being stupid, but that was another Arthur. He wanted the old one back, the one with a heart and soul that cared; he would do _whatever_ it took to do it right this time.

"Bell? I know you love her very muchly – but you can't come." He said softly, surprising all those present – who had indeed been expecting the other response.

Mutinous green eyes were raised to his "You think me a problem, you think I will slow you down?" tears welled as she whispered "You think I am in the way?"

"Nay Bell, _Nay_." He grasped her shoulders and made her look at him, he hadn't realised until that moment how truly green her eyes were. "But if aught happened to _you_, what do you think your mother would do to _me_? There would not be enough left of me to even feed the pigs with!" he smirked.

She chuckled at that, the action causing tears to spill. He wiped them away with his thumbs "Now, enough of that….we will bring her back and she would not wish to see you sad."

She clutched his arm "do not leave me. I could not lose you both, daddy." She pleaded.

For the first time since she was born, Arthur was torn as to what to do; just a few months passed he would not have cared in the slightest about the child _or_ her feelings, but now Bell tugged at his heart. Worse though, was that for him it brought back too many bad memories of when he had to choose between Lancelot and Guinevere, and ended losing them both.

He turned anguished eyes to the knights. "knights?" it was like days of old and for a moment all the men, and Van who remembered too and was stood in the doorway, had tears in their eyes – but just as quickly the severity of their situation came home "I wish to ride with you."

"come then." The other three said as one.

"Bell will be a good girl and stay with Van." Gawain added with a smile, before kneeling before the little girl "Your daddy needs to do this Bell – he needs to feel he is doing his best friends bidding. You saw too, didn't you?"

She nodded "then you know." She nodded again. He stood, his face passive and voice icy "we ride…."

They hurried away as Arthur ruffled her hair as he past "I am not Galahad!" she called indignantly after her father, but grinned all the same – both at the younger knight's scowl, but mostly at her father's affectionate gesture.

She went to Van "They'll keep her safe…"

"Aye, of course they will…." Both watched the shadows drift away with the moonlight. Neither was sure exactly who they were talking about – shadows, or knights.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They found her exactly where Lancelot and Tristan had told them she'd be. A few dead Saxons – about 6 – lay around her. One next to her; her swords still buried in his chest.

Arthur noticed she clutched something in her hand. It looked as if she had wrenched it from the Saxon next to her; he looked more closely at it and started "it's Lancelot's wolf pendant." He said out loud.

He smiled at the others, holding aloft the little wooden necklace "she's killed the one that took him."

"Wouldn't expect the wench to do aught else where 'er bruvver's concerned!" Beamed a proud Bors.

They checked her over and she _was_ badly hurt. It was apparent she had fought viciously, but she had a deep wound on her side; a slice that had obviously been meant to kill her but very slowly.

She had stab wounds to her arms and shoulders, an arrow wound to her leg; they had no idea how long she'd been there. There was a reasonable amount of blood round her, but thankfully not too much; the Saxon bodies were cold so they could hazard a guess she'd been there at least most of the night.

Arthur began to panic; he tried not to show it, but his voice betrayed him as he knelt by her "Storm! Storm! Can you hear me!"

Her eyes flickered open "Tristan….says……shhhh.." she whispered as she held a bloody finger painfully to her lips "they are not……as far as…..you think." The men were immediately on their guard.

Gawain stared at Arthur, his words an echo of Tristan from the time before the ice, "we have no time."

"Get her on my horse, we go now." Arthur didn't like it, but he was not about to lose any more friends to this evil.

As they lifted a barely conscious Storm onto his saddle he whispered into her ear "Don't you dare die, that's an order Storm!" She muttered something he couldn't catch, so he added for good measure "it will kill Bell, but not before she kills me!" he felt her shake slightly with mirth.

He pulled her to lean back against him and hoped it was a good sign…..


	6. Realisations

_**Disclaimer:**__** Same as before. **_**Please**_** don't make me keep writing it out!**_

_**WARNING:**__** BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'****.**_

"**Speech".**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

_**Chapter Six – Realisation**_

Arthur was distraught; the others knew he was upset as though he said little, his face and body language spoke reams.

They could see he blamed himself, that he thought he shouldn't have sent her – but then hadn't they all come to rely on her over the last months? Hadn't they all allowed her to take the place of Lancelot and Tristan? Nay, the others knew that this once the blame wasn't his to shoulder alone; they'd all had a part in it.

When they arrived back at the fort, Bell was first to his side – she looked on horrified as he hauled a bleeding and bloodied Storm into his arms and carried her to the healing rooms. He never looked at his daughter so resolute was he in his attempt to save the woman in his arms; but he was also afraid of the reproach he was sure to face from her for this.

The healer looked aghast at the injuries "She is very bad, sire. Not many suffer like this and live – it is this wound that gives me greatest concern." He indicated the large slash on her side going from her hip, along her ribs, round to her back and up to her shoulder blade "I am surprised she has lived so long with it; though it is not deep, I think it was one of their infamous torture wounds…" Arthur's face set "it is infected and will need many stitches."

"_She_ will not live if another mother leaves her!" Arthur indicated Bell who stood silently and resolutely to one side; frighteningly like she was when Storm first arrived at the fort "and _I_ will not cope without my friend!" he walked up to the man "I'll not lose another I care for to that Saxon scum!" He hissed "_Save her_!"

All could see Arthur was very angry; the others placated the healer and tried to get both Arthur and Bell to leave her, but they refused. "If she's going to die, it will be with me and Bell at her side. She has been there for us all these months, now it's our turn to be there for her." He muttered, not looking at the knights; who merely exchanged surprised looks.

This Arthur cared, he cared about someone other than himself; this was not the Arthur wallowing in self pity they had come to know these past years. They nodded solemnly; Gawain touched his shoulder "We will come and sit with you Arthur, for she is our friend too." The king's face softened briefly and he nodded curtly.

As they went to leave he mumbled "When she wakes up I'm going to kill her for this."

"I don't doubt that for a moment Arthur, I truly don't!" Smirked Gawain "it's whether or not she'll let you is in question." But Arthur either ignored him or didn't hear, his gaze now firmly on Storm.

Hours later Bell turned to her father "Daddy, she fidgets muchly."

Storm was thrashing round the bed, mumbling about being too late, why was she too late? Arthur knew she was talking about saving Tristan, and possibly Lancelot. He knew she believed if she had not gone away, or at least returned sooner, she would have saved so much heartache and pain for so many; including herself.

Arthur nodded, his eyes fixed on the woman before him "Aye, she has a bad fever Bell."

"Daddy, I think she would fare better in her own bed. It would not do any harm to move her once more surely?"

"_Why_?" Icy green eyes were levelled to smaller worried ones, his voice arctic "_Why _would she fare better?"

Bell sighed, he was very angry – but she was unsure as to whom and why; she was beginning to wonder if it was mostly at himself. "Well, when I've been poorly I always hate being here, and you're often saying how like her I am….so I think she would prefer to be in her own bed at home than stuck here."

He nodded slowly, then asked the question that had plagued him all the night and morning; in fact had been doing so, if he were honest, for days now "Do you hate me Bell?" Once more his eyes locked hers, this time with a hint of trepidation behind them.

She sighed, how to explain this? "Nay daddy, I don't hate you; I _did_, but I don't any longer. But I want to ask – should I even call you daddy?"

It was in that crystalline moment, with that simple little question, that Arthur truly realised the damage he'd done to the little girl before him. He looked at her solemn countenance, her deep green eyes, her mop of unruly hair and thought _'she's mine – and even if she isn't, I honestly do not care that much anymore.'_

"Aye, Bell you should – because _I_ am your daddy, and I always will be. Do you believe me?"

"Aye, but _she _said I was yours all along." There was that reproachful stare he'd been trying to avoid "I don't believe that Uncle Lancelot would have hurt you and took me as his own, not from what Storm told me of him – so that means my other mummy would have been the one to make me his; and from what Gilly's told me it takes two people to get the stork to bring a baby, so that can't be so either."

"Storm did say that and I should have believed her. Nay, I don't believe he would have, and I suppose it might – but we'll never know, though Gilly's right about the stork." He tried his hardest to be convincing, even gave a little smile at the end – but the doubts still plagued him a _little_; and his daughter had gained one skill the most adeptly from Tristan. Unfortunately, for Arthur at least, she had learnt to an expert level how to read people; and on this occasion she knew he wasn't being truthful.

"But you are not _certain_ I am yours?" Hurt hovered over her face.

"I….." he sighed, knowing then she'd know if he lied "I am not; though to be honest when I saw Lancelot in the dream, I did not feel as if I saw your father, only my friend. But…." He hastily continued "it does not matter so much to me anymore, does it to you?"

"What?" she was confused "That you are my daddy or not?"

"You said to Storm once that you would rather have a dead daddy that loved you, than a live one that didn't. I do love you Bell, I may not have before, or at least I may not have shown it. But I do love you, I also worry about you and I do fear that you hate me."

"I see." She was shocked he knew that, but no matter "I am glad you love me, a little anyway, and I'm grateful you're so honest. But nay, I don't care as much any more either."

He flashed a smile "It is a lot more than a little – but then we can start again from here, can we not?"

She nodded. Going over to him she touched his arm, deciding to change the subject "She _will_ live, will she not?"

"Aye, if _I _have aught to do with it, we will not lose her." He sounded resolute, turning his gaze back to the feverish woman on the bed "I'll make the arrangements for her to be moved back to her own bed."

Very soon Storm was back in her own room; both Arthur and Bell stayed with her whilst she was unconscious. Thereby allowing Arthur to get to know Bell a bit better; though he still had trouble accepting completely she was his, as each day passed he cared even less as to the truth of the matter; in fact he was becoming increasingly attached to the small girl.

No one realised it then, but this new found love for his daughter was going to present more problems than any of them could imagine not too far in the future; least of all Arthur.

0-0-0-0-0

After nearly a fortnight Storm's fever had broken and she was resting more peacefully – when her eyes finally fluttered open, both the room's other occupants were more than a little relieved "Bell, go fetch the others – she'll want to see them." Arthur told the little girl.

He turned to Storm "You came back then?" he eyed her stonily, his voice mildly sarcastic. He knew he should be pleased that she would live, instead was angry that she had given them such a fright.

"Aye, they would not let me tarry." She sounded sad and did not look at him.

Before he could ask who, Bell came running in ahead of the others "Stormy! Oh thank God you are come back to us! You had us all terribly worried!"

Storm's face lit up at the sight of the little girl, and Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy at the way the child happily darted past him to her new mother. Even though they had become friends these past days, she would not hug him or go to him; choosing merely to stand in front of him and chat, or sit near him.

"Did I scrap?" she grinned "and why was that? Why would you worry when all I wanted was a long sleep? For in truth pup, you fair wear me out."

Bell glanced at her father who imperceptibly shook his head; there was no point telling her about the dream, what would it accomplish? Bell nodded in return.

"Well, we knew not whether you would survive as you had a terrible wound on your side, as well as other injuries." She hugged the woman she considered her mother now, though had not had the courage to call mummy yet, around the neck and kissed her cheek "I've missed you while you were sleeping. Where did you go?"

Storm grinned, her eyes warming "I saw Uncles Tristan and Lancelot and they had a large bald headed man with them, he had a long scar that ran down past his eye into his cheek, and he had the gentlest eyes I've ever seen." All seemed stunned for Storm had never met Dagonet, and yet that was who she described; he had been buried the day she had arrived at the fort, there was no way she could have known what he looked like.

She glanced at the assembled knights, before settling on a visibly shaken Bors. "He said his name was Dagonet, he said to say he missed you all – but especially his brother and his brood of little bastards; for there's no one in Heaven quite like him, and even the little angels don't compare to his brood."

Bors wiped his face, smiled shakily and left. A few moments later they heard sobbing in the hall; Van touched Storm's arm and went to her man.

She looked to Arthur "He said to tell you they would have gone with you on that last mission regardless of whether he had spoken or not. That you are not to blame yourself for what happened to him, he would do it all again if he could." She sighed sadly "though he said he missed Lucan." Her voice hitched at the last, she had got to know the little lad when she was at the fort and she had liked him muchly. She realised with a start that the 'little lad' would be nearly 13 now.

She stared hard at Arthur, though her voice was very soft and her eyes warm "You were right on one thing though, I liked him _very_ muchly." She smiled sadly "I think he and I _would've_ been together if he'd have lived; he is the kindest soul I've ever met."

Arthur smiled sadly, knowing of what she spoke on both counts; wishing he could have seen the large knight himself, if only to say sorry to his face.

However Arthur bridled at the tone she used next when Gawain asked if she'd seen Tristan and Lancelot "Aye I did."

"What did Tristan do?" Gawain asked curiously.

"He said I should aim for the middle." She rolled her eyes and grinned, even as the blond knight roared with laughter though his eyes were bright with tears; that had been Tristan's stock joke and one they all loved him for.

"What of Lance?" Galahad asked.

"Lancelot cuffed my head and said I should be more the wench and less the warrior, as he did not wish his sister to join him over there too soon - it was nice and quiet with only Dag and Tristan to pester him." She groused "I replied that I am _first_ the _warrior_, and _second_ the _wench_!" Galahad chuckled, knowing how Lancelot would have laughed at that.

Arthur's worry at Storm nearly dying suddenly flared into life as anger, rage she nearly left them; especially as she echoed what Lancelot had said to him in the dream – but with complete disregard for the dead knight's, his best friend's, concern for her own safety.

He strode across to her bed "Don't you dare ever bloody frighten us like that again! What the sodding hell were you thinking, wench?! You were so hurt you nearly died on us – what would I have told the others, eh? What would I have told Bell? Do you have ANY idea what she'd have done to me if you'd died?!"

Storm was surprised at the sudden temper tantrum, though amused at what Bell had had planned to make him suffer if she'd perished - but before she could speak he continued "You should have been paying more attention, that's why you're my scout!"

She looked on incredulously, as Gawain and Galahad discreetly left taking Bell with them, before rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that wench! I could slap you for the fright you gave us all!" Arthur was really mad.

"You could try Arthur, but I doubt I'd let you – I am only _sick_ now, _not _dead. I am only a fallible human; I'm sorry Arthur, you think _me_ a demy God also, like yourself." she had begun to bridle, why was _he_ so bloody angry, when _she_ was the one that was hurt "What is it with you and this God complex? Is it so bad now that not only _you_ have to be a God, so do your friends to be acceptable?"

Arthur rounded on her "That's not it at all and you bloody know it woman! Where would Bell be if you'd died, eh? Ever stop to think of _that_ whilst you're out there playing hero, killing the one who'd killed Lance?!"

Storm couldn't believe he was being so stupidly unreasonable "Back to being a vagabond child if you had your way I've no doubt – thank God my _real _friends have a backbone again, and would not let that happen; and so what if I killed the one that killed Lancelot? I thought you'd be happy!"

"Things have changed on that front now!" he retorted, flinching at the insult that he was still not a friend to her anymore "and I do not wish to see her hurt with losing another mother, another loved friend – especially not to that Saxon scum; but aye I was bloody happy to see _that_ one dead, though you should not have risked yourself!"

"Arthur, I cannot be _arsed_ to argue with you now – just sod off!" she sighed angrily. Bell came back in, looking worried, having heard the adults shouting.

Storm completely ignored the raging King and hugged Bell to her, telling her she would be fine now and not to worry.

Though the child flinched, Storm did not when Arthur strode out of the room and slammed the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur was hurt when Storm ordered him away; he knew it was ridiculous, but he was.

What didn't help was when he went to see her after that she would completely ignore him and only talk to Bell, or if the little girl wasn't there (which was rare) would merely stare out of the window. After three days of such treatment Arthur stopped going.

Storm asked Gawain to go fetch him 2 days later; she had finally calmed down enough to speak to him civilly. However, Arthur was still hurt and told Gawain to say that he was too busy; Gawain rolled his eyes but did as he was bid, muttering about "children playing bloody games."

Storm merely shrugged it off when Gawain told her, but the knights (Bors and Galahad were there with her) shared a look and knew that Arthur was just storing up a world of hurt when he did finally get off his high horse and go see her.

The next day Arthur felt he'd made enough of a point and finally came, Storm greeted him pleasantly "Hello Arthur." He dipped his head, pleased to see she'd taken the point he'd made; but then she continued mildly "do you know how much of an arrogant arse you are?"

He blinked for a moment; and Van, who'd been visiting and could see what was coming next, took Bell's hand "we should go and let them chat Bell."

The little girl eyed up the two adults who were staring mutinously at each other "Aye, mayhap you're right Auntie Van – but they have the cheek to tell me off for fighting and yet that's all they do!"

Van smothered a smile and led the little girl out. Arthur glared "what have I done to upset you _now_?"

Storm appeared to consider for a moment, then answered matter of factly "breathe."

"I see – so you wish me _dead_ now?" he growled.

"Nay, but I do wish for you to use your head for more than merely placing that lovely crown on!" she bit back.

He threw it across the room "Happy?!"

"Now you're just being childish! If it's broke don't blame me!" her voice was rising.

"I won't – I can't, can I Storm? Because _you're_ never to blame for _anything_! You drive me mad, but it's not _your_ fault!" so was his.

"It's not, if you provoke me so!" she glared "I still don't know why you're so bloody angry!"

"Because you could have _DIED_!!" he yelled.

"_SO_?!" she yelled back.

They could be heard down the hall; Bors looked at Van with a rueful grin "Getting along well are they?"

"Well, at least 'e 'as someone to argue with again – 'e 'asn't 'ad a good row since…." She smiled but her eyes filled.

"Aye love, I know, since our Tris died…" Bors hugged her "Though in truth the scout just used to let 'im rant…" he smiled "It was quite funny to watch.

Tristan'd be sat there in 'is seat with 'is feet on the table eating a bloody apple, and Arthur would be striding around ranting and raving about something; and then Tristan would look up at the end and say 'so you're upset then?" ever so calm and matter of fact like, and Arthur would usually end up laughing…..even if were about…_that_ matter." He dipped his head to Bell.

"I remember…" Van smiled. "Pity she can't do the same." They all flinched as she yelled something unrepeatable at the king.

Gawain and Galahad came onto the landing "Bloody hell, this has to be the worst one yet!" Galahad grimaced; hating it when his friends fell out, though he was getting used to it with these two.

Gawain merely grinned "Aye, but it's good she's giving him a rough time – he needs that; needs someone to stand up to him."

Bell sat with her fingers in her ears as the language between the two got worse. Van rolled her eyes as Clara and Beccalyn began to giggle "come on girls lets get the bairns outside, I don't think these are words we want 'em learnin' for a while yet…"

They got onto the stairs as the argument reached a crescendo….

"HARPY!"

"GIT!"

"COW!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"Now that's just childish!" Bell glowered "name calling is so babyish!" causing all the other adults to chuckle as they led the children away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the room, Storm smirked "Bitch? Is that meant to be an insult? Because it isn't Arthur! I may be a bitch; but better that than be an arselicker like the rest of your 'advisors' and lackies! Better to be my own person like the knights, than to be like those arsewipes!" she mimicked his clerks "yes, sire, no sire – three bags full sire!"

_"SHUT UP!"_ he yelled.

_"MAKE ME!" _she shouted back.

"If I knew how without cutting your throat, I bloody would!" He stormed out.

In an exasperated temper and because she was still too weak to follow him, she threw a cup at him, which only just missed and hit the door. He growled as he marched back into the room and over to her bed only to be confronted with a dagger. "Only a fool drops their guard Arthur – are you a fool? For I am not!" she glared at him and he stormed out once more, slamming the door.

As he marched up the corridor he heard her yell "if I could bloody get up I'd slam it too, so _there_!" he started to chuckle realising how childish they were being, especially as he heard her blow a raspberry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in his study he realised once again that things needed to change even more for him. He decided he would spend more time with her and Bell. To show her he _was _a good man – or least he had been and could be again.

However, that was easier said than done; as they both avoided him as much as possible now. Finally he confronted Storm in the courtyard, 3 weeks later "why do you avoid me?"

"I do not wish to fight with you any more Arthur. It is not good for us to be at each other's throats as we are most of the time. You distress me." She looked away from him.

"I do – why?" he sounded surprised.

"Because you are only a fraction of the _man_ you could be – let alone the _king._" She sighed "You do not see what goes on here, you don't because you are surrounded by sycophants who only aim to please, not to advise." She looked at him then "where is your chief advisor, where is Merlin?"

His face hardened "he left when….."

"Aye, I know – I've been told what happened. But…"

"No buts, Storm! _He _chose to leave, _I_ didn't make him!" he began to anger.

"You see? We cannot have a civil conversation without it dissolving into a bloody slanging match." She murmured.

He rubbed a hand over his face "Storm, it is only that I tire of you seeing me always as a monster. It would grate even with a saint after a while." He smiled ruefully.

"I do not think that of you Arthur!" She replied in surprise, he arched an eyebrow "well maybe I did when I first came back; but then I felt I had just cause. Nay, I see you only as a man now; a fallible man that is surrounded by the wrong people who advise him in error – they tell you that every word out of your mouth is right, every idea is good. That is not the case, even the legendary King Arthur can get it wrong sometimes, and you need people to tell you so.

You need to go round the fort and see your subjects, to interact with them. You need to see how to help them and what they may be suffering. The friend I made at the wall would do that…" she locked eyes with him "the friend I made at the wall is still here…." She tapped his chest "we just need to find him."

He sighed and nodded "alright, alright – I'll take a walk…." He turned to leave.

"Arthur?" he stopped and looked at her "You need to stop being so bitter too. Life is too short to be so full of regrets, despair and mistrust."

His eyes flared momentarily before fading, he merely nodded tiredly and left.

She glanced at the wall where the two dark shadows appeared to lounge and sighed resignedly "I'm too old for all this _shit_…"

She could have sworn she heard Lancelot chuckle just before they melted away with the sun…..

0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur went round the fort and was surprised at how much he had not been told – there was much work to do here. The people seemed genuinely grateful to see him, though he could see there were troublemakers around too.

Galahad, Bors and Gawain, now his personal guard as well as friends once more, advised him on how best to deal with them. Arthur had made the decision before his walk that he wanted them with him at all times now; that way he could be assured of good advice whenever needed. "You will attend council meetings now - four of the advisers will go, and you will take their places…" Arthur decided.

"But there are only _three _of us." Galahad pointed out.

"Storm's to be the fourth." Gawain answered with a smile "She won't like it Arthur, she won't like it one bit."

"Aye, mayhap she won't – but I trust her word as I trust yours, and I know she is right. I need people round me to tell me the truth, and not what I want to hear. I know of no other that delights in bending my ear so." He grinned.

"Aye, that's true enough!" grinned Bors "The girl rushes in where even Gods and angels fear to tread!"

Arthur nodded "Anyway I'm sure we can 'discuss' it…."

"Aye well if you do, keep your voice down – the children are learning words we don't think appropriate!" Gawain laughed.

Arthur grinned once more "Well, she incenses me to the point where I lose all reason!"

"Well, you should mayhap think on why she does; and why it matters so much what she thinks of you." Gawain chuckled before leaving with the others.

Arthur went back to his study and pondered Gawain's parting remark. It was true no one, not even Guinevere, drove him as mad as she did. It also mattered greatly that she thought well of him. But why?

It was in that moment, as he went back over her time there – even since their very first meeting at the wall until now - that Arthur realised why; he was in love with Storm…….he was in love with _her_, and she couldn't stand _him_. As Bors was fond of saying 'what a bloody mess'. The question now was: what to do about it?


	7. The Plan

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' **_signifies thoughts._**

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

_**Chapter Seven – The Plan**_

They bumbled along for another 2 months; Arthur found his feelings for Storm growing as fast as his feelings for Bell. His daughter was becoming a delight to him, and he wondered constantly how he could have been such a fool to treat her so shabbily.

As for Storm; he could see that she still at best only viewed him as a friend, and at worst a pain in the…..well, somewhere.

He hardly knew what to do about it all these days – and it was becoming noticeable that he was almost looking sickly. Storm decided finally that this had gone on long enough; she would find out what was bothering him and put it right, besides he was being so nice to her that he was beginning to scare her – she almost missed their daily fights and arguments.

She strode into his study and realised that, once again, their situation was being dealt with here. "Arthur!" she barked more loudly than she meant, though this time his advisors hurried outside without a word of protest. He couldn't suppress the snort of laughter "what's so funny?" she asked.

"Them……last time you had to threaten them, this time they just evaporated!"

"Well, fear does that to some people." She grinned, but immediately sobered.

Arthur groaned "I hate that face – that face is definitely _not_ your 'happy face'!" she grinned again at his use of Gawain's favourite saying to Galahad "Okay now I'm confused; happy – not happy – happy again…." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes "I've come to see how you are." She advanced towards him and he stepped back. He did not want her touching him, he was genuinely afraid of what he'd do; the consequences of those actions didn't bear thinking about. Whilst he didn't really object to being stabbed to death for making love to her, he figured that would be worth it; to get the same treatment for kissing her was _not _worth it.

"Ah, have you? Does that warrant your 'not happy' face?" he backed towards the wall, but she kept moving forward, her face now creasing into a frown.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" she suddenly snagged his arm in her vice like grip and pulled the large man to her "Let me have a look at you."

Arthur decided it was better to merely give in, otherwise it would make her more suspicious and then he'd never hear the end of it – he'd have to kiss her just to stop the nagging.

She looked him over quickly "Are you eating?"

"Not much, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Sleeping?"

"Well, I have been having a little trouble sleeping" he admitted, _'mainly because you keep haunting my dreams in ways that you really shouldn't, not without a ring on your bloody finger.'_ But he never said that last part out loud.

She suddenly grinned mischievously "You're in _love!_ God Arthur, you are – look at you, unable to even look me in the eye!" she suddenly studied him intently. He braced himself for her rage "Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"It's…I…." Arthur was a little non-plussed; he truly thought she'd guess "It's someone you know very well." He decided to have some fun – at least that way he could die laughing; literally in this case probably.

"How can that be? I hardly know anyone here, except….." suddenly a horrible thought attacked her "You BASTARD! You lying, conniving BASTARD!" She slapped his face hard "They're married and to your bloody best friends! Which one? It can't be Van – I _won't _believe its Van…"

He rubbed his cheek "NO! _No_, God _no_! I was jesting with you only – Gods teeth Storm, where's your bloody sense of humour. I am in love with no one….."

"Right fine, don't bloody tell me then you GIT! Here I was trying to be a friend…." She ranted at him and then stormed out; slamming the door so hard it shook.

Arthur's temper flashed and he strode and slammed it too "HA! See I can slam the damn thing too!" as he turned to walk away, it slammed once more.

He strode over and opened it, only to duck just in time to miss being hit by a fist "HA! missed me!"

"Yeah, you think?" came the grunted reply as the other one connect with his cheek "Now, eat, sleep and be merry - or there's more where that came from, trust me."

"I thought you were worried about me?" he muttered rubbing his cheek.

"That was when I thought you sick or in love – neither state is very nice and deserves sympathy; however if you are merely neglecting yourself because of stupidity…." She stopped for a moment "or mayhap you are working too much."

Storm suddenly felt bad about thumping him and reached up to kiss his cheek. Her warm lips pressed against the sore spot she had inflicted, her small hands gripping his shoulders was nearly Arthur's undoing.

He hauled her to him and crushed her body against his in a tight hug. Storm stood for a moment unsure what to do, but then relaxed – this was Arthur, her friend. He would not be brutal to her. She suddenly felt incredibly sorry for him, _'he must be so lonely' _she thought.

Her arms went up and round his neck as she hugged him tightly back. Arthur was fighting with himself not to kiss her, his heart was _screaming_ at him to do it and his head was arguing with him the minute he did at best she would hate him forever, or at worst she'd kill him. His head, thankfully, won – he released her.

"You can always come for a hug any time Arthur – day or night. You just come knock on my door and I will give you a hug right then." Arthur imagined her in her nightclothes hugging him, in her room, near her bed…..and decided night time hugs were _never _going to happen.

He nodded and stepped well back. She smiled at him and patted his cheek and went to leave. She suddenly had a thought "Why don't you move into our corridor with the rest of us? It'll be like the old days – if you have the room the other side of mine, you, me and Bell can be together then, I can ensure you sleep better. Well, how does that sound?"

Something had suddenly occurred to Arthur; but he couldn't possibly do it, could he? "Arthur how does that sound; you, me and Bell being together?"

"Wonderful Storm, that is _the_ most brilliant idea I think you've _ever _had!" he beamed, then added almost as an after-thought "I'll get it arranged so I'm there by nightfall."

"I want you eating with the rest of us too….." she chided gently "that way I can make sure you eat properly."

He smiled and nodded as she left, but his mind was miles away - in a very happy place……...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

4 months later Arthur's plan was nearly at a point where he could put it to Storm and not sound insane; she had been there almost a year and a half now, and so he felt she would know him enough to know that he only had everyone's best interest at heart.

He had moved his bedroom as she suggested that very night and indeed it had worked beautifully. They had all eaten together at meals just like the old days; Arthur had never felt this at peace in years.

However, his carefully laid plan might not be of any use to him with the turn of events about to take place.

Another Saxon raid on a nearby village saw Arthur, Storm and the knights riding out. They were a bigger raiding party than the knights had expected and so the battle was more fierce than anticipated.

All that kept going through Storm's mind as she cut and hacked at the men surrounding them was whether it was just this sort of battle Tristan had died in, or Lancelot?

Suddenly she saw two Saxons running towards Arthur who was busy trying to ensure no one hurt the knights; he would be damned if anymore of this bloody scum hurt his friends.

She didn't have time to scream a warning or do much more than swing her sword with all her might. Taking the head of one so cleanly it hit Arthur on the side of his own; he glanced and saw the other thrust his sword at him - Storm appeared from nowhere and took the blow in her side. Her own sword thrust up and into the Saxon's throat killing him.

She fell to the ground "Arthur, did….he hurt…you?"

"Nay he hurt you though…" he eyes darted to her wound, without thinking of her modesty he ripped her tunic open to see better; and heaved a sigh of relief "ironically the blow has opened some of your most recent scar again Storm, but I doubt it's as deep as last time even."

She tried to stand but fell to one knee, putting her weight on her other sword; Arthur swept her into his arms "You bloody stay with me wench! I am not about to go through 2 weeks of being yelled at by Bell again!" he jested, relief palpable on his face.

He was surprised at her helping him as he knew there was no love lost for him on her side. He said as much to her, asking why she protected a king she hated so much.

She rolled her eyes "I protected not my king, but my _friend_ from long ago." She muttered, echoing his words the first time he recognised her "Anyway, Lancelot and Tristan would never have forgiven me if I'd let aught befall you – I'd have gone to Heaven, but may as well have been in hell with all their nagging!"

He carried her back to the fort himself – her protesting all the way that they would be giving people ideas, ideas that were very wrong. He merely shrugged "As king anyone who speaks out of turn can be put to death."

She stared at him "Hello Tristan, come for a visit?"

He laughed out loud at that and shook his head "but maybe the scout occasionally had good ideas on dealing with idiots."

"Nay – your way was right Arthur. Peace is a wonderful ideal; it's just a shame that there always has to be battlefield to try and achieve it."

He didn't answer her. Merely revelled in holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

0-0-0-0

Much later after she was patched up and back in her room (with Bell in her lap), he told her the real reason he hadn't burnt Lancelot.

"I know you hated me for it Storm. But I just could not bring myself to do it; not because I hated Lancelot, as _you_ probably think. But because, despite everything I believed, I could not be parted from my best friend and brother. I felt that somehow if I had burnt him and spread his ashes on the wind, as Lancelot had wanted, he would not be with me; I could not face that.

Yet you, who had loved him full as much, had done just what I could not. Did that make you stronger than I? Probably….it made you something better than I at any rate." Tears began to run down his cheeks.

Storm reached out comfort him as he cried, "I am not better than you Arthur – I merely dealt with it differently, that is all. I think you have tortured yourself _too much_ over this." He put his head on her lap and arms round her waist, even in his despair he was careful not touch her wound.

She hugged him in return and stroked his back, before she bent down and whispered "You also know that he didn't betray you Arthur – deep down you know he remained true to you, even if you feel _she_ did not."

Arthur finally sat up nodding "Aye I think you're right. But it was hard at the time; I would see Guinevere constantly flirting with him, and he would rebuff her every time – sometimes harshly, sometimes gently if she began to weep; though rebuff her he would.

But eventually Storm it was too much for me, I began to wonder if it was all for show? If they did that for propriety's sake and then came together at other times."

Storm ground her teeth "I am glad then that she is….._gone_, Arthur; for if she walked into this room now, I would cut her down where she stood for hurting you _and _Lance so. It must have been a living nightmare for him having to deal with that cow all the time like that; and for you to have to live with that constant exhibition from her!" she growled.

Bell stroked her father's head as he nodded at Storm "Poor daddy is so sad, never mind I'll kiss away the boo-boo." And she hugged and kissed him, he sat for a moment and Storm prayed he would not reject the little mite – but then he crushed the little girl to him. Burying his head in her hair….muttering about how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything.

Bell was surprised to start with; but the delight in her little face that her daddy was finally hugging her, made Storm get a bit teary.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Of course it would be wonderful if this made everything right…..unfortunately it made it worse.

2 months later, Arthur and Storm were _now_ at logger-heads most of the time about things to do with Bell. She refused to give her up, and Arthur wanted to spend more time with his daughter. Storm was incensed; the fighting between them resumed in earnest.

"YOU didn't WANT her!" she screamed for the fourth time in a week "WHY do you wish to have her back NOW!"

"She is MY daughter Storm, _MY_ daughter!" He yelled.

"NAY! She is _MINE_! You _GAVE_ her to ME! YOU didn't want her!" she glared at him "I love her Arthur, and I _won't _let her go."

Bell came in "Stormy's right, Daddy. She wanted me a long time before you did; don't make me choose. If you do, I'll always pick Stormy; as much as I love you now I will, for she has been there for me so much longer and I love her as muchly as I could ever love a mummy….or a _daddy_." she added meaningfully.

Arthur stood devastated, and Storm wished Bell hadn't said that. She knew how she would have felt if the little girl had said that to her.

The others stood by the door; Galahad, ever the peacemaker ,came in "can't you come up with a plan to sort this?" he sighed "I hate it when we all fall out, and you two do it so bloody often again lately."

The word plan stung Arthur – of course! _The_ plan….

2 days later he called Storm to a meeting – only when she got there, there was only Arthur stood by the window. He had never been so nervous; but he knew if he did this wrong and she left, not only would he lose the woman he loved, but Bell would lose the woman she considered her mother.

"I've come up with a plan, as Galahad suggested, that means we all win." He turned and smiled in a way he hoped was friendly.

She seemed to relax at the thought she was not going to lose the child she considered a daughter. "Right, so what's the plan?"

"You may not like it immediately; but, when you think about it, it's the best way." He offered first "We will wed, for propriety's sake, and you can be a mother to Bell and queen for me. Everyone wins." He smiled again.

Storm sat frozen to the spot then jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process "Are you completely sodding INSANE? Arthur I do not love you, you do not love me – what is the point? And a _QUEEN_! Your advisors hate my bloody guts – they would no more listen to me than they would a faerie that flew through that window right now!"

"Just think about it and you will see the logic in it. We can no longer fight like this over Bell, as my wife you would be her mother. As my queen you would have a lot of power and you could do a lot of good here at the fort; and they would _have _to listen to you as my queen and consort." He paused "It would be in name only Storm…..just for me and Bell."

She was taking deep breaths to try and steady herself - he could see her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table; he noticed with a sense of irony she had been sitting in Tristan's place. Her head shot up "how would it be 'just for you and Bell'?"

"She needs you, I know that, and so do I. I have come to rely on you for so much, Storm; you have a lot of valuable input into the meetings, you keep me on my toes and never give me an inch on anything if you think I'm wrong.

But likewise you also support me and tell me if you think I'm right, you always try and help me, protect me…." He never said _'and you're wrong because I do love you'_; he doubted she would believe it if he did.

She stayed still for a moment then muttered "how much of a choice do I have?"

"I will not force you….but I would prefer it if you agreed. Bell would love to know we're wed, she would be certain then you would not leave her."

He wasn't lying; he knew his daughter was concerned that with all the fighting over her, Storm would just leave. After all she'd done it once over fighting with her daddy about her first mummy, so what was to stop her doing it again?

Storm knew this too as Bell had discussed it with her often recently; had told her her daddy had said she wouldn't leave and she had wanted to believe him but……lately there had always been a 'but' with Bell.

Storm was not happy; however she didn't want to leave Bell and it _might_ be a good thing. As Arthur said she _would_ be legally bound to Bell as well as he and would always be with her; and as queen she _would_ have a lot more clout…..but could she be married to a man she considered at best a friend, at worst a pain in the…..well, somewhere - name only or not?

"I have to think….." before he could answer she had walked out. He sighed and continued to look out of the window as she walked into the courtyard, sat down, put her head in her hands and cried.

Bell, who had been listening outside turned to the two shadows "well, that could've gone bloody better! It's up to us now….make Granddad Merlin come…" the shadows melted away gently.

Bell looked around and saw the largest shadow by the wall; she was still not alone – this one didn't come often, but she liked it. She grinned at it; suddenly she was so glad Jolsy had told her about the shadows….


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

_**To all my reviewers – I am so sorry for the delay in this story; I hope this chapter, as rubbish as it is, at least keeps you wanting more:O)**_

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Eight – Decisions, Decisions_**

Bell ran to see Jols, the big shadow easily keeping up with her. "Jols! Jols guess what! Daddy asked Storm to marry him!"

"What did she say?" the squire picked her up and swung her round as she giggled.

"She didn't really – but she wasn't happy Jolsy." The little girl sighed and indicated she wanted to be put down. "I sent Uncles Tristan and Lancelot to fetch granddad Merlin. _He_ decided to stay with me…." She indicated the very large shadow seemingly stood next to the wall behind her "which one is he again?"

Jols smiled warmly at the shadow "That's Dagonet – he _would've_ stayed with you, that was his way. He loved kids; would've made a good dad. Did in fact, if only for a short time; coz young Lucan still talks about his 'father' and how he saved him."

"I miss him…."

"I know darlin', you and he was mates weren't you?"

"Aye…I remember. He was muchly sad when Uncle Tristan died; he'd come and sit with me and we'd talk about him. He'd hug me when I had a nightmare."

"Aye, I recollect lass – he'd sleep on the floor at the foot of your bed, wouldn't he? Called himself your own personal knight."

Bell nodded "when he left too I felt so alone." She sighed "but granddad Merlin's his people too so….." she hesitated "I _s'pose_ he had to go."

Jols knew the two had argued largely over Lucan leaving, Bell felt hurt and said she'd never speak to him again; and in fact, despite being such a pliable little thing back then (barely able to do aught for herself thanks to that bloody nurse), she _had_ stuck to her guns on that _one _thing. Every time he'd come to visit, Bell had studiously ignored him….he'd been hurt too then, and so eventually had stopped coming.

"When did the shadows start appearing Jolsy?" she changed the subject as it hurt to talk of her friend's betrayal, as she saw it.

Jols was sad she wouldn't discuss Lucan overmuch, but at least he could mention his name again – something he hadn't been able to do before, so he let her change the subject. "They appeared right after Lucan left, as if they knew you needed friends. But I was worried about telling you about them until Storm came back; I wasn't sure what you'd think about them. I knew she'd understand if you didn't, and could explain – I didn't think you'd realise _first_." He smiled.

Bell looked sadly at him "I'm glad they're here Jolsy – I just wish I could hug them…….. Especially Uncle Tristan; I miss him so muchly."

"I know pudding, I know; but at least you know they'll always be with you. Not many have their own trio of guardian angels you know - you're a very lucky girl." Jols hugged her tightly and then left.

The large shadow moved along the wall until it almost blended onto her, as if hugging her too. Bell heard a deep voice murmur "you must not fear me."

She smiled "I don't Uncle Dag….I never could, Lucan told me too much of you; said you were a softie." She heard a deep chuckle as she left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She trotted along, the large shadow of Dagonet keeping up with her effortlessly, until she found Storm sitting on the bench where she'd last seen her.

"Stormy? You sad?" she queried as she sat in her adopted mother's lap; not letting on she knew the reason.

Storm smiled at the little girl "Not sad Bell, merely……confused."

"Confused –why?"

"Because your daddy wants to marry me – and yet we're not getting along at the moment…." There was a pause of a few seconds "Well, we _rarely_ got along actually…"

Arthur smiled ruefully as he watched from the window, where he'd been rooted to the spot for the last 10 minutes watching her alternate between crying and ladling abuse and insults on his head; he also thought he really should point out that his mother was not a dog, was indeed married to his father - and that he didn't think that particular thing she wanted him to do to himself was physically possible anyway.

He had to agree though, they had fought a lot even when he had lived at the wall; it had been a source of great amusement for the other knights, particularly Lancelot "she'll be the thorn in your side in my place when I am gone Arthur!" he would laugh "In truth I think she is practicing already, for she is the only one I know that can drive you to such a foul temper – even I cannot do that at my worst!"

And indeed she could, she could provoke him to the point of madness – even more than Guinevere. Guinevere - he realised he had hardly thought of her in recent months; borne out by the fact that he did indeed think of Bell as his daughter now, and not some interloper belonging to another.

Storm was a force to be reckoned with – she did her name justice; he knew it to mean tempest, and she was definitely that.

He had missed her sorely when she had gone; and though he had not spoken of it to anyone, one night Tristan had joined him on the battlements "I blame you for her leaving Arthur; you and the Woad – Storm knows she is not trustworthy and would not stay to watch the trouble." the scout had muttered as he'd stood beside him.

"I know, I know….." he'd sighed "I wished she hadn't…..but she has her own path to follow Tristan; we must let her, but I am heart sorry if I was at all to blame for her parting from us so swiftly; which she did with hardly a farewell.

Still, you'll see her again and so will I. She'll drive us both to madness yet." He smiled as the scout merely nodded, though his eyes held mirth also; but Tristan had never forgiven Guinevere for what he felt was her part in the trouble that followed, and the fact that Storm had been proved right.

Arthur now felt overwhelming guilt that Tristan _hadn't_ seen his Storm again……had missed her return by a mere 6 months. Half a year…..all that waiting; all that watching, as only he could, from the battlements each night he was not scouting.

His disappointment each time a traveller turned out not to be her was palpable, and cut Arthur to the quick; to the point where if he could have sought her out and made her return to her brother, he would have. None missed her as Tristan did, not even him and Lancelot - and the man perished such a scant time before her return; the irony was painful, and unfair.

Arthur could not watch her wrestle with herself any longer, and felt an overwhelming urge to visit with his dead scout and friend. He made his way to the graveyard, he sat silent by the grave for a good while, mulling over things in his mind; wondering if he would live to regret speaking out.

Finally he broached the subject to his brother and comrade "Well, old friend – it seems I create more mischief than I solve." He sighed to Tristan's grave "But you must know how deeply I love her now? You must have the full measure of me yet? You must know my heart?"

He turned and looked at Lancelot's grave also "What disloyalty did I show you my brother? What nightmares did you suffer with that wench constantly dogging your heels? All for naught, as did I not suspect the worst in the end regardless?"

Once more he sighed and hung his head, tears catching his voice "I am supposed to be this great king – this legendary leader that inspires all who meet him, even hear his name, to be so much more than they are……..and yet here I am; able to spend time with my dear friend's sister whilst he lays cold in the ground, and suspicious of a friend I would call brother for something he did not do."

A small hand touched his shoulder "You are but a man Arthur – the man is my friend and I would not see aught harm befall him."

He reached up and grasped her tiny limb, thinking _'such a small hand to hold my heart, and such a small woman to keep such a tempest inside her.' _Suddenly worried he asked, as he rose to stand in front of her "How long were you there?"

"Enough to hear the end - though I heard you murmuring to them both before, I could not make out your words and will not pry; if I could not hear then it was with good reason. But I heard the last."

"And, what say you?"

"I say the Arthur I loved as a friend back at Hadrian's Wall is finally returning to me; and they…." She gestured to the graves "would be most heart full to know it."

He knew he shouldn't push her, but he had to ask "What of my offer?"

She sighed "Merlin makes a good case for you…."

"Merlin?" he interrupted before she could continue.

"Aye, he has returned and brought Lucan…." She rolled her eyes "you neglected to mention that Bell and he do not get on right now. Muchly smoothing of a young princess's ruffled feathers did I have to do, when she saw Lucan run full tilt and hug me half to death!" They both chuckled "Good Lord, hasn't he _grown_? He must be near as tall as Dagonet now."

Arthur froze "How know you of Dagonet? He died before….."

"I saw him remember? When I was first injured….he was a good soul." She smiled placatingly "I see I need to smooth your ruffled feathers now…. Oh well, like father, like daughter."

He dipped his head to hide his smile, even as he remembered her telling him that Dagonet forgave what he saw as his erroneous decision on the ice "You mock me."

"Nay, why would I? Are you not my king? Did I not swear to fealty to you?" she simpered with a twitch of her lips.

"Aye and when I reminded you of that oath a few months past Storm, I thought you might run me through for my insolence!" he smirked.

"Aye, well, I was angry…."

"Only _angry_? I thought you at least had murder in your heart – and was much convinced it was to be mine!"

"Now who mocks who?" she arched an eyebrow, a smile hovering.

He ignored her "So what does Merlin say? And the others, for I've no doubt they've all had their share of say on this?" She sighed and suddenly sobered; he felt a cold dread grip him "If you wish to leave us I cannot stop you, but hope that is not your intent Storm."

"Nay, I'll not leave. She needs me and, it seems, so do you. Though God knows why you wish to tie yourself to me. I am hot tempered, blunt, rude and caustic. I am quick to fight and slow to retreat – I would rather die in battle, than a slow death of sickness; I am all that is _wrong _for a queen….but….." she hesitated and his hopes rose.

"But?"

"But if you still think this plan of yours can work _and_ you agree that I can have full say on Bell, plus be a real helpmate to you in your duties as king of Briton. That I won't be forced to sew or cook, or do 'wifely' things" she fair spat the words "and I can battle and dress as I please – then aye, Arthur, I _will_ wed you and be both queen and wife to you and mother to Bell."

He wanted to hug her – to pick her up and spin her round and tell her he loved her; he loved with all his heart and soul, that she would never need worry about him again as he would be a good and wise king just by having her with him…….but instead he smiled and shook her hand in the way he had seen her do with the others, and agreed her terms.

She would not release his hand however, and hesitated over another boon she said she must beg of him; one he may not wish to grant.

"Ask it, and if I can I will give it you." he urged her; mayhap he had misread her feelings, she may yet return his love….

"It is to be in name only." Arthur was crushed with those few words "To all across the land I will be queen, to Bell I will be mother, to you I will be wife, friend, confidante – but _not_ lover. I love you as a friend Arthur, and only then when you do not drive me to thoughts of murder." She smiled ruefully and he forced himself to return it.

"I need you to understand that I will not have us bedding out of convenience; I would rather not have sexual relations than to do it out of duty or lust. But neither will I take others to my bed, on that you have my solemn word." He knew he could believe her, far more than he could ever have believed such assurances from Guinevere "Not because of a sense of duty – but because I would not betray my husband so, regardless of the situation between us."

Her glittering green eyes held his "I know you do not love me either – so this is fairly well a mute point; but I know men behave differently to women, so thought it better to lay my dice on the table."

He nodded "But we must share a bedchamber for appearances sake" he was desperate to keep her with him in whatever way he could, not to just see her each day – he would be no better off than he was now "I would not want gossip getting to others…."

"Aye…" she thought for a moment "But it means I would need those around me to keep prying maidservants out of our room." She thought a minute more and smiled "I can have Van, Beccalyn and Clara as my helpers." She saw him look "they will _help_ me Arthur, not _serve_ me. They are my friends and sisters, I could not do otherwise."

He did smile then "I would not wish it otherwise."

She gripped his arm tighter as he did hers "then we have an accord?"

"We do." He smiled as his heart broke; but a calm, passive voice whispered in his ear "it is a start." And he smiled wider at that, for it was. "Let us go and see Merlin and the others then; I've longed wish to see Lucan also, I am glad he has returned and I can explain the upset between he and our Bell on our walk back." She grinned "What?"

"You said '_our_ Bell'."

He wrapped her hand through his arm and squeezed it "I did, for from this moment she is."

Three shadows moved together and followed, but one could almost sense the happiness from them…..the path was now embarked upon, they merely had to wait for Storm to catch up to her king.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Storm had not made Arthur privy to the heated discussion that had taken place between herself, her friends, their families and Merlin. The old Shaman had returned unexpectedly and sided with her, saying that it was her decision at the end of the day. But had put a good case for her marriage to Arthur - pointing out all the good she could do as queen to the people, mother to Bell and friend, if nothing else, to him.

The knights were incensed at his stand. Only Gawain remained calm and passive, as was his wont of late; and put the argument that Merlin had not been there for some time, so had not witnessed the almost incessant fighting between the two.

He understood that the country needed a king; but a live one with his head intact would be preferable to one missing this necessary appendage, due to Storm finally losing her temper completely and cutting it off - or the other option of a queen minus _her_ head, as they had never seen anyone drive Arthur to such furies…._ever_.

Merlin had merely smiled, said that it would not come to that as he had faith in them. Which drew sarcastic eye rolls from all present and more reiterations of "you have _no_ idea how they get!" from Galahad.

He told Storm to go tell Arthur her decision; that if he had any knowledge of his old friend and son-in-law, he would be at the graveyard.

When she had left, he told the other knights at the first sign of trouble he would help them deal with Arthur; but added that would not be necessary as the king was in love with her.

Incredulous gasps from Bors and Galahad were met with amused stares from Van and Gawain. "I had wondered." The blond knight smiled "They certainly fight like an old married couple, and I remember he had a bit of soft spot for our Storm even at the wall. I know her goodbyes weren't overlong for any of us when she left, but theirs was positively icy as he was so angry she was leaving."

He shook his head, remembering with a grin "She merely nodded at him and I actually heard him grind his teeth! Lancelot was alternating between trying hard not to laugh at Arthur and not to weep because she was going…"

"She was the only one, even back then, who could make him almost speechless with rage!" Van smirked. "All the knights and Romans and such obeyed him as he was the garrison commander; then he was made king, and so even after Baden Hill when the romans left everyone still obeyed him. 'Cept her…she argued with him and laughed at him at all the time. I remember Lancelot being in tears more than once, he was laughing so much at the way she had Arthur in knots of over some argument. Slapping her on the back and shouting encouragement, which would just make the situation worse...

Even our Tristan would smirk and if she won, as she invariably did as Arthur would get so mad he would storm off, he'd even share his coveted apples with her…."my sister who can vanquish kings with just her sharp tongue" he 'd mutter and flash a smile." She swallowed deeply when tears pricked as she remembered the two they'd lost.

Merlin nodded, "I should never have allowed him to marry my daughter. I thought I was doing it for the people, for the country we needed, but in fact it was all so wrong." He shook his head and frowned "so much pain, so much sorrow – I should've let things run their course back then. Mayhap a lot of what came to pass could've been avoided." He sighed "Still, that is all done now…….we must look to the future."

Bors and Galahad were still not convinced "Yeah, but _she_ don't love _'im_ do she?" Bors pointed out; stabbing a finger in the direction that Storm'd gone.

"He's right." Added Galahad "We all know her enough to know that whatever _he_ feels for _her_, _she_ only _likes_ him at best and wants to kill him the rest of the time." Gawain cuffed his head "well, she _does_!" he grimaced.

His brother grinned "is that your happy face?"

They all laughed as Gal rolled his eyes "You know that's getting very boring, don't you?"

"So?" Gawain quirked his eyebrow "It's fun." Then he turned back to Merlin "What now? We know that Storm does not love Arthur – she only wants what's best for Bell and the country; and him, I suppose, as a friend. We know you've always liked her and so will not oppose the match; and that Arthur will agree that it will be a marriage in name only if that's what she wishes……

However, from what we've established here today that will prove more difficult for him than he first anticipated, they'll need to prove to the people they are happily married and in love - and he will still have to keep his hands to himself."

He smiled and tugged Clara to stand next to where he sat on a bench, and hugged her round the waist "I love my girl here with all my heart and could no more refrain from this, and _other_ things" he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, causing her to blush and slap his shoulder "than I could ask the sun not to rise on the morrow, Merlin.

I know Arthur, and I know not only from what I've witnessed these past months but in the far past as well, that he is as full of passion as the rest of us – he chooses to keep it firmly tied down most of the time; but like our scout's was, his is still there." He eyed the shaman once more "In truth I cannot see him being able to do it."

Bors nodded "Aye, he's right – it'll drive him near to madness. I couldn't stay away from my Van like that night after night."

Merlin smirked "Oh its worse – they'll have to share a bedchamber as Gawain suggests. Otherwise how else to convince all others they are properly 'wedded and bedded' as the old ways say?"

The men groaned and earned amused looks from their wives "Merlin that is beyond cruel!" Galahad put in "It is more than man nor beast could stand!"

"Well, if he wishes to win fair maid's heart he will have to prove he is more than man _and_ beast."

Van turned "What of the bed chamber? Could they not have their own beds?"

"Ah, but what of the maids?" Bors asked "Them's bound to notice and you know what gossips they are!"

"Well _you _would my husband, as you're always the one trying to _get_ the gossip from them."

"_Nay!_ I only ask to keep an eye on things for Arthur." He bridled as she cuffed his head "One day wench you'll do that and my brain'll fall out I swear!"

"No Bors, for that to happen to I would have to boot you up the backside!"

Merlin held up his hands to silence the laughter "Mayhap Van, Clara and Beccalyn could become Storm's helpers – I say helpers as I don't doubt Storm would refuse to call them aught else - merely to help cover up the fact that she and Arthur, whilst sleeping in the same bedroom, have ostensibly separate beds. Even I could not curse the man to sharing a bed with, but not being able to touch, the woman he loves."

The three women nodded and smiled; Merlin cocked his head "They approach so I must finish quickly – whatever happens they must be left to find their own way in this. She does not love him now, but that does not mean she won't – but in Destiny's time, not ours. She also does not know of his feelings, so we will not tell her. Agreed?"

All nodded….just as Storm approached with Arthur. Both were pleased when all came to congratulate them on being told she had accepted him; Storm because she felt she needed their support, and Arthur as he was worried they would not approve – however, both were left feeling as if a lot had been dealt with in their absence that they were not privy to.

Bell was almost beside herself with glee insisting, she felt justly, that she could now properly call Storm her "Mummy"; to which the woman happily acquiesced.

Arthur gazed at Storm as she chatted to Bell and Lucan (trying to forge a pax agreement there as well), and none of the others present could not now miss the love in his eyes; but the minute she turned to him they had to admit he hid it well.

Van sighed and leant on her Bors _'Poor Arthur'_ she thought _'poor, poor Arthur.'_


	9. Wedding

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_ Sorry for the delay in posting - had a bad time for a while what with one thing and another. Hopefully, this will now herald regular updates on all my stories, but not least my KA fics. Oh and would just like to say thanks for all the e-mails and pm's asking if I was okay, they really cheered me up. :O)  
_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Nine – Wedding_**

Arthur made swift arrangements for the wedding to take place – Storm almost thought he was worried she'd change her mind, but knew it couldn't be that. For that to be the reason would mean he would care; well, care as more than a friend and she knew that to be untrue.

Surprisingly, to her at least, the people were pleased to see a warrior queen about to take her place beside their king. She had been a frequent face around the fort, helping and advising where she could.

But by breaking up fights and sorting disputes, with her fists if pushed, her temper had become as well-known as she herself had; she was no milksop maid there to look pretty and simper at their leader, here was one that held a sword as well as any man, fired a bow the same and could curse as well as the knight Bors also. It was said she made a good friend………and a worse enemy.

Her defence of the knights and her king in battle, to the point of risking her own life more than once, was a well told story around the fort; and travellers were often in awe of her as she walked the dusty streets. Storm was oblivious to all this – merely trying to view this as merely yet another battle; if she did that she would cease to look like a rabbit snared by a hunter all the time.

She spent a lot of time at the graveyard with her brothers – Arthur would often follow her there, and he learnt much about her from her one way conversations with his dead knights.

On one such occasion he found out more than he thought perhaps he should. It had started out innocuously enough; she had panicked and bolted for the graveyard and he had followed as usual.

She was sitting crossed legged between the two graves as she usually did, only this time she was staring at two large rocks not far away with a big tree next to it – for a moment, to Arthur at least, he could almost picture Tristan sitting on one rock with his feet on the other eating an apple, Lancelot leaning moodily against the tree and Dagonet sitting on the ground between the two, leaning back on his hands. He shook his head and the image was gone, but for all the world it did indeed look as if she too could see them and was talking to them.

It severely rattled him, and he was about to leave until he froze in his steps at what she said next "I bet he thinks I've been with a man and all. Let's look at the facts shall we?" he smiled at that, her most used phrase with him "I am 34 summers old, I have been away a lot, and around a lot of warriors – at best I have volunteered my body and at worst it was taken forcibly."

She sighed and he chilled "I can't say the latter hasn't been attempted but I'm a good fighter, and being gutted usually slowed them down enough for me to get away" She smirked "funny how they never checked for my little blade in my boot."

She sighed again "But I am still a maid, I cannot and _will not _give my body for mere pleasure. When I make love to a man, it will be because I love him with all that is in me – nothing less will do, and I will have to know he feels the same. As it is Arthur does not feel that way about me, so I should be relieved."

He sighed, but remained frozen to the spot.

"Still I cannot help but worry that he may one day want his rights as a husband – by the laws of marriage I cannot in all good conscience refuse him, but neither could I acquiesce." She groaned and rolled her eyes "Mayhap I should just fall on my sword now and have done with it. At best he will laugh himself sick at the fact I am a virgin at 34, and at worst he will, as Beccalyn put it until Clara cuffed her round the head, "have at me."

She smiled then "Do you know they remind me more and more of Galahad and Gawain every day – if those two could have wished to marry their female counterparts they certainly had it answered with them. Gawain is turning into you Tristan with every passing day – oh, mayhap not the killer instinct that you had; but the calmness, the watchfulness and the passive face indeed are all his now."

There was a _long_ pause; Arthur was about to leave, until her quiet voice stayed his feet once more "But he is not you Tristan….he will _never_ be you, though I call him brother now and think of him as such – he is not _that_ brother." A tear ran down her cheek "I am sorry for the heartache I caused you….I am _so_ sorry. I am told every day by folk here how you used to watch for me "oh the scout would always look for you Miss…..never said much mind, but we could see him looking out for ye whenever new folk came." Or "He proper missed you my lady – we'd see him on the battlements most nights, just staring….looking for ye." They know not how they twist the knife in my heart….." her voice broke and Arthur felt his own throat constrict as he heard her mutter "I failed you, I failed you all…."

He watched as a shadow across the rock where he thought Tristan had sat, moved with the sun until it all but stooped over her; looking truly as if it was hugging her. However, where as he saw that as a comfort, especially as the sun moved again with the clouds and the other two joined the first, it seemed only to make her weep the harder.

He could no more have not gone to her than he could stop breathing. "Storm, do not weep so. They would not wish it; _he _would not wish it."

He knelt beside her and she turned and buried herself in his arms "I am sorry Arthur, you must think we me awfully weak." She gestured to the tears "But I miss them _so much_; even Dagonet - as I realised what a good man he was, I was sorry not to have known him in this life. Lancelot made me laugh so much, and he was such a flirt – I loved him muchly too; I was glad that Tristan joined me as his sister also, so he did not die alone and without kin.

But Tristan…." fresh tears seeped down her face "Gods I _miss_ him, Arthur. I miss that killer instinct, the dry jokes, that all too brief smile he would flash when something amused him, the muttered compliments when he thought I wasn't listening. But…." She swallowed deeply "most of all, I miss _him._" A tear stained face turned up to him, her eyes pooled with more tears "Why? Why did he die? Why does this pain in my heart _never _go away? Why do I miss him as much today as I did when I found out he'd died? _Why?_"

He hugged her tightly to him, he had no answers "I don't know….I wish I did. I know the pain you feel; I feel it too at their loss to us. It is of no comfort to me to constantly be told they are still with us in spirit – I want them here in the flesh……" his own voice hitched.

"Oh now I've made you as sad as myself! A wonderful queen I'm going to be, making my husband as melancholy as I!"

He laughed then even through the tears, and so did she "Aye, well I would rather be melancholic with you than without. At least you understand…" he added hastily.

She nodded "True enough…..mayhap we can help each other with our grieving? I do not think they would wish this pain to last for always….."

He hugged her tightly to him once more "I will always be here for you Storm….you must believe _that_ if naught else about me."

She smiled then and patted his cheek before placing a peck upon it "You are a good friend Arthur, we will make this work – I swear it." She looked at the sky "I must return, I was taking Belle and Lucan riding this afternoon; I feel we have brokered a peace treaty there also. He will come and visit for one week a month and spend time with Belle, he feels he will want to return before too long anyway as he misses you and the knights – and me and Bell of course."

"And you say you will not be a good queen?" he joked, and rubbed away her tears with his thumb "you have done more there than I could." Storm sighed, but smiled as he helped her to her feet "Come, let us return then."

"Aye, I should also see what hoops your little toadies wish me to try and jump through _this _day."

"Do they torment you overmuch?" he asked concerned.

"Nay….I may not have their tact and way with words, but I rest safe in the knowledge that I can gut them all quicker than they could blink if I had a mind to." she murmured calmly.

Arthur smiled "I see Tristan's surfacing once more."

"Aye well, I could not forsake my brother's point for long – and in truth that knowledge brings me comfort."

"That you could wipe out my advisors without breaking a sweat?"

"Aye, for I doubt they could make the same boast about me, and they are many and I am but one."

"Aye…..but _what _a one."

She slapped his arm "Arthur, for a moment you sounded like Lancelot!"

He grinned "I have full as much an impish nature if I but choose to show it – sad to say my station usually prevents me."

She eyed him carefully "Well, I shall be making changes on _that_ issue as your wife."

"Not as my queen?"

"Nay Arthur, a wife worries more for her husband – a queen has more concern for the country. I would rather worry for you than a lump of rock….however large it be. You are my friend, this…." She stooped and grabbed a handful of dirt and pressed the mud into his palm "is _nothing_. Can it comfort me as you have tried to do this day? Can it mourn friends as you do; nay it cannot – so for me, _you_ are more important."

He pulled her to him into a tight embrace "True enough Storm, for no dirt of the land could comfort me as you do – ease my mind and challenge my temper."

She hugged him tightly back "I always aim to challenge!" she grinned.

He released her, meeting her gaze with a grin of his own "Aye, well you succeed at _every _attempt!"

She looked mischievously at him, tears now forgotten "I think we should release the imp! Race you to the stables!" before he could answer, she took off at a flat run…..he swiftly followed with a deep laugh.

Merlin stepped out from behind the tree and regarded the three shadows now back in the original places "it will do, it will _more_ than do." He smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A week later she was fidgeting in her wedding gown. She was not happy – it was a gown, which she _hated_; it was white with a gold belt, which she _hated_……but underneath it in an act of typical Storm driven defiance were her breeches and black boots. The dainty sandals the advisors had arranged for her lay unwanted on the other side of Arthur's room.

However, Van had backed her up "if she feels better then let the lass be. Arthur cares naught for what she wears, only that she's happy." They had left disgruntled, but mollified.

"Van, you should be an ambassador…..how do you handle them so much better than me?" Storm hugged her friend.

"Treats 'em like me brood don't I? They're men ain't they? All the same then – bairns, boys, men…..treat 'em like they're squalling babes and you can handle any man you meet." Her friend had shrugged.

Storm smiled, but glanced nervously round – it wasn't just Arthur's room now, it was hers as well. Still the girls had sorted the beds expertly. From any inspection the bed looked as one; but upon minute closer examination it could be seen to be pulled apart slightly. Not a lot granted, but enough for both parties to feel safe; Van grinned…..knowing exactly in what way Arthur would feel safe.

Storm fiddled with the gown once more "I _hate_ this bloody thing."

"Aye, well lass it's only for a short time – I've no doubt as soon as you're able you can take it off." She watched the younger woman pull at it again in irritation "Why do hate them so?" she paused "Has anyone….bothered you?"

Storm took her meaning "oh aye, plenty have tried – none succeeded mind, but plenty tried. I just never liked the damn things, what fool wears a gown to go into battle?"

Beccalyn giggled "But you're not are you? Going into battle I mean."

Storm sighed and yanked at it peevishly once more, before Van slapped her hand away "it bloody feels like I am…" she muttered.

All the other women pealed with laughter……

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later she was still standing in the room, waiting for Gawain to come and take her to the ceremony. It was Arthur's idea that one of the knights 'give her away' as he put it, that someone give him permission almost to marry her.

Gawain was as close to Tristan as she could get, so he'd accepted the chore with a smile when Storm had approached him "I want my brothers Gawain…" she sighed "I want Tristan with me _so much_…..but that cannot be. So I can think of no other I would want to do this for me than you." she stroked his cheek "you are so much like him now, I think he would be pleased."

The fair knight chuckled "Then no better compliment could you have paid me. For, next to Gal, I considered him as much my blood." They had hugged and he felt his chest tighten slightly at the sad sigh she'd let loose. All wanted Tristan returned and all knew it could never be.

"My queen, how fair thee?" He now dipped before her with a smirk; but she could also see the formality in his stare.

She had not even heard him enter, so deep in thought she'd been, but now placed a hand under his chin and made him stand "Bow not before me Gawain, tell the others also – you are my friend, my brother. They are my friends; I'll not have those I love like blood dip before me, as though I am aught that I'm not." He went to interrupt but she shook her head "Hear me out – I was a plain speaking warrior, who became your friend long before all this _frippery_." She swished a hand at her dress "that will never change – underneath this I am still your Stormy and always will be." She hiked up her skirts and he saw her boots and breeches.

He laughed out loud and hugged her tightly "A better queen and a better wife Arthur could not wish for."

"I think many would disagree." She sighed, and fiddled with the dress.

"Then they are fools. You are plain speaking…."

"Rude."

"Forthright…"

"tactless."

"Quick to protect those that cannot protect themselves."

"Swift to anger."

He rolled his eyes "and close to those you love." There was silence "Ah, can't dispute that can you?"

Arthur hovered outside the door; he realised with a rueful smile that he spent much of his time doing that with her these days, he wondered what she'd do if she knew. Quickly running through the options in his mind, he felt death by decapitation was probably the favourite as she would assume he was mad.

He had to agree with all Gawain had said, he could not have been prouder of her stand on not being called queen by those she loved. He only wished she loved _him_; he knew she was fond of him, after all if she hated him she would never have agreed to the marriage…but still….

He glanced into the room and watched them hug…..he saw the shadow stood by her side and smiled – if the scout could find any possible way to be with his sister on her wedding day, he would. He never saw the darker one at his own right arm.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So the ceremony took place and all said what a wonderful couple they made, what handsome sons and beautiful daughters they would make between them. Storm rolled her eyes at Belle, who was like an exact duplicate of her new mother except the colour of her gown was the colour of heather.

She lifted her skirt slightly and Arthur saw boots poking out "They wouldn't let me wear my breeches though." She hissed indignantly.

He fought to keep a straight face as Storm lifted hers and replied with a smirk "Well, obviously being a queen carries more clout than a princess, because _I_ could."

"How unfair is that?" Belle looked indignantly to her father for support.

Arthur stifled the smile as best he could and vainly tried to reply seriously "Very…heads will roll."

"Really?" the little girl asked hopefully - her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting her revenge on her tormentors.

"Belle, you are your mother's daughter." He finally laughed "the only other I know that would be pleased to kill is Storm."

His new wife nodded "Aye if any offend me they better walk around holding their heads on…just in case."

Arthur chuckled "I would laugh more heartily if I did not know it to be true."

Belle ignored them as she looked at Storm "I can call you mummy now?"

The older woman knelt before the little girl "Aye Belle, of course you can – for what was I before? I am that still and so much more _now_." Arthur didn't miss the sad lilt to the end.

He helped her stand "Will it be so very terrible for you?" he muttered in her ear worriedly.

"Nay Arthur – it will be well." She stroked his cheek; and it took all his willpower not to lean into her hand, to nuzzle the palm with his lips…but he did not. "You know me enough to know with certainty that if I did not believe that, then I would never have agreed to our match. It's just……" she hesitated.

"What? If aught worries you Storm best to speak it out and we'll see if we can right it."

She stared at him, his deep voice could be very soothing – something she didn't think she'd noticed before. She grabbed his hand and tugged him outside. Belle was now chatting to Lucan and Merlin, who nodded sagely to the others – assuring them there was naught to worry about as they exchanged looks at the way Storm had hauled Arthur out.

Outside, away from all the merry making and music it was almost deathly quiet. "What is it Storm?"

She now wondered if this was the time…..but something nudged her; she took a deep breath. "I….I miss him Arthur. I miss Tristan; I miss him so much – I miss Lance too." Tears welled, but didn't fall "I got married today and my brothers weren't there; _Tris _wasn't there……I'm a queen now. I have duties, decisions more than usual - and I really need their support and counsel.

Tristan could tell me how to handle the advisors, Lancelot could advise on charming the people - I'm not good at either….." Arthur put a finger over her lips to hush her.

"Kill them - Tristan would say…" he cleared his throat and mimicked his old friend, even down to the nonchalant shrug "don't suffer, just kill them."

She smiled, hearing her brother and almost picturing him there, causing the tears to puddle more in her eyes "he would." She whispered.

"As for charming the people, Lancelot would merely say you've already done that – and he'd be right. They _adore_ you Storm, they adore you as much as ….." he only just stopped himself from saying 'as I do' instead he finished "as much as I and the knights do. You are a wonderful person; tough, unrelenting mayhap, but with a good heart and a loyalty that many would envy. Lancelot would tell you to be yourself Storm, and I would agree."

"I'm not sure….." she fiddled with the delicate crown on her head, but Arthur's hand stayed her own.

"You should be, that makes no difference to who you are now - Lance would say" and here he mimicked his brother "by the Goddess' teeth Storm, it's just a bit of gold – since when were you intimidated by baubles and bangles? A woman who refuses to ever wear a gown, suddenly goes all of a flutter over a gold band! You _girl_!" He was so convincing as her friend that she had to swallow the lump that now threatened to choke her, even as her laugh made the tears finally spill down her cheeks.

Arthur wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs and then pulled her into a tight embrace "I am your friend as well as your husband Storm." He whispered "We may fight, we may bicker – but we are friends first, last and foremost. As I relied on your brothers, so I will with you; you in turn, can always rely on me. Even if the sky falls, I _will_ protect you." His voice husky, she suddenly clutched him tightly.

"I am lucky to have you Arthur…..you are a good man." She whispered into his ear, causing him to grit his teeth as he endeavoured not to turn his head and kiss her.

Instead he withdrew slightly and joked "I'll remind you of that the next time you threaten to behead me because I'm being a dog's bollock – I think that's the phrase you use?"

She stifled the laugh and nodded…she stared at him and two sets of green eyes locked. She suddenly reached up and ghosted a kiss over his lips "thank you Arthur…thank you. So long as we stick together it'll be alright." Before he could do more than blink stupidly she was gone….leaving him touching his lips in a state of bewilderment.

"First step…she's took the first step." A voice whispered like a breeze in his ear, and he grinned …..largely.

"Of course, there's the wedding night." Another, more sardonic voice, whispered as Arthur froze "a night with her, and naught you can touch." The accompanying chuckle faded away on a draft of air as the king heard his queen call him.

"Arthur, I am so tired…….I'm...going to bed." She came back outside; looking more like herself, if very tired and a little nervous. Her hair was down, and she had shed the dress. But to him she looked even more attractive than she had in her wedding gown; but he saw the trust in her eyes and prayed he was worthy.

"Oh God….God please I _beg_ you, give me the strength to be only her friend….and _please_ guard me in my sleep. Our beds are separated, but not enough." In his mind he knew only a chasm would be large enough – even then wondered if he would still attempt to span it……

As he went back inside he could only chant a single prayer _'God help me….God help me…..God help me……'_


	10. Confidence

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Ten – Confidence_**

When Arthur finally plucked up courage to go into the bedroom an hour later, Storm was already asleep. He pleaded affairs of state to those that slapped him jocularly on the back and urged him to 'have at her' immediately - and thereby bringing a smile to his lips as he thought back to her conversation at the graveside.

He raised thankful eyes to Heaven and stripped off as quickly as possible in the chill of the room. Once in his nightshirt he panicked and put his breeches back on, before climbing into bed……………only to get out and take them off, wondering if she'd think him mad for going to bed clothed, but then wondered about putting them on again and once more got up - this little pantomime went on for another 5 minutes until a sleepy Storm rolled over "Arthur, what in the name of your God are you _doing_?"

He was caught with one leg in his breeches and one out "I…umm…well that is you see I am…umm…endeavouring….to…." he finally ran out of steam and shut up; it amazed him how she could tie him in knots or drive him to madness with just a look or tone of voice.

Storm sighed, only half awake "Just take the bloody things off and come to bed…." Her eyes snapped open in horror at what she'd just intimated, and she waved dementedly at _his _side of the bed "I mean _your_ bed….your bed _there_…over there."

He smirked; his eyes alight with humour "Not so easy is it?"

She sighed again "It's our first night; it's going to be a little stiff for a while." She heard the rueful chuckle and rolled her eyes "you have as equal a sewer for a mind as Lancelot _ever_ did."

"I don't recall ever saying I _didn't_. People just _assume _I'm more lofty in my outlook, doesn't mean I always am." She felt the bed give as he climbed in.

"You're shivering…"

"Well, it's cold."

"All that leaping around for the last Goddess knows how long hasn't warmed you up then?"

"How long _were_ you awake?" Silence. "Storm?"

A throaty chuckle "long enough." Then she sobered "but thank you for trying to consider my feelings."

"S'alright." He didn't tell her it was also himself he was trying to consider.

She felt another shiver radiate from him "How cold _are_ you?" a warm hand touched his arm "Gods Arthur you're _freezing_! C'mere!" Any worries about their situation were forgotten as she was more concerned for her friend's well being.

Arthur scuttled as far away as possible "Nay, I am alright, I am, truly. The gap…you may fall down it." His eyes rose to Heaven _'God_' he thought _'why must You torment me so?'_

"Arthur it is the tiniest of gaps, it's not exactly a gorge...…..anyway, I'm not having you bloody freeze to death on our wedding night – can you imagine the trouble I'd be in?"

'_Nay, but I can imagine the trouble you'll be in if you keep this up…in more ways than one.' _ He thought as she sidled over and tugged on his hand.

Sighing, as he realised she was not about to take no for answer, and knowing this would only lead to awkward questions if he resisted further; he offered up a final prayer to God – who apparently seemed to be occupied elsewhere tonight – and allowed himself to be pulled over to the 'great divide' as they'd jokingly called it when the bed was made.

She snuggled up to him, herself forcing her trepidation down that was once again lurking, he was her friend and he'd given her his solemn word he would not do aught to harm her – she trusted him; for his part he soon felt her warmth start to seep through him...and wasn't sure it was entirely a good thing.

"They did an excellent job did they not?"

"What?" Arthur was endeavouring to concentrate on boring state papers, building plans for new sections of the fort, even new latrines that were to be built – _anything _except her and the way she was now huddled against him to warm him, despite the awkwardness of the gap.

"Gawain, Galahad and Bors….they did a good job modifying the bed. I had wondered if it would collapse when we lay on it – but it is intact."

"Oh, aye – it is very well done. They have turned into….." he breathed deeply and returned to his previous mantra in his mind as she snuggled a little tighter to him _'God help me………God help me……..God help me'_ he gathered himself to reply "umm….they have turned into good….carpenters." _'God help me….God help me….God help me.'_

"Are you alright? You seem a little….pensive." Concerned green eyes loomed over him.

'_God help me, God help me, God help me'_ "Nay I am well…just a little tired." He faked a huge yawn.

"Are you sure? Is there aught I can help you with? That _is_ why I'm here after all." Her mouth hovered inches from his and Arthur almost groaned at the way God, fate and his dead comrades…._definitely _bloody, sodding, _poxy_ Lancelot….were tormenting him like this.There was no way he could tell her what she could really help him with; well, not and retain his head, let alone their friendship.

"I…" it was almost a squeak and he cleared his throat "I am truly well Storm. _Truly_." He did not add "but you won't be if you don't go away….._far_ away, to the other side of the bed."

She ran her hand down his arm and, though seeing he was warmer, frowned slightly at the way he shuddered. She felt his forehead and the beads of perspiration there "I am a little concerned; I hope you have not caught a chill with all that poncing about….even if it were for my benefit; it's freezing out there." She kissed his cheek, and then glanced at him; he never knew what she saw, but her face softened slightly and she pecked his lips "Goodnight Arthur, I will see you on the morrow."

He nodded, not even trusting himself to speak now, especially as his mind was occupied elsewhere. _'GodhelpmeGodhelpmeGodhelpme.'_

He only relaxed when she finally retreated back to her own side of the bed. _'Tomorrow'_ he thought _'tomorrow that gap is getting made wider……much, **much **wider.'_

Neither one heard the noise of what sounded like the heartfelt chuckle of one particularly sardonic knight………..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following morning Van came in with Clara, and nearly bust a gut trying not to laugh. Storm was sound asleep on her side of the bed, relaxed and spread out without a care in the world.

Arthur, poor sod that he was – was hunched over on his side, gripping his pillow so tightly, even in sleep, that his hands were bound to hurt when he woke and a look of terrible concentration on his face.

Van looked at her young friend and chuckled, before whispering "He is paying for his past misdeeds Clara – Goddess that poor man is paying with interest."

They went back out and knocked loudly – Arthur woke with a start…………..and promptly fell out of bed, taking his pillow with him which was still clutched in his cramped hands.

Storm also woke and sat up as the other two came in "Arthur, why are you on the floor?"

"I fell out of bed." He sighed.

"Why are you holding that pillow so tightly? Ooh, you're hands look sore; having you been clutching that bloody thing all night?" She asked in confusion as she knelt up and he looked at the floor – the sun shining through the window made her new nightgown look transparent.

"Stormy…." Van warned.

"What?" her friend gestured to her nightgown "Oh. Sorry Arthur." She rose and pulled her shirt on over the top of it. "It was here when I arrived last night, it was late and I was tired and I'd forgotten where I'd put my own and then I wondered if the little sods would check to see if I'd worn the sodding thing – so I put it on. I didn't realise it was so thin….they're little buggers aren't they?"

"Aye…." He sighed with feeling "Aye, they are most _definitely_ 'little buggers'."

She helped him uncurl his fingers and then chafed them in her hands; he finally rose unsteadily before she asked any more questions, and made his way awkwardly from the room into the adjacent bathroom "There's already a bath there for you Arthur." Van called.

"Thank you." he muttered in appreciation as she shut the door on him.

Storm looked at her concerned "why's he walking so funny?"

"He's a man, it happens to them most mornings – but especially after sharing a bed with a woman…." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Storm blushed crimson.

"Oh..._oh…._" there was a long pause "I feel awful…..it can't be easy for him…."

"Its early days yet girl; give it time – you need to settle into a pattern, get used to each other."

Clara nodded "Aye Stormy, Van's right; but he's your friend, you need not fear aught with him."

"I don't…_he_ seems more afraid of _me_ – though I don't know why, I haven't threatened him or anything." She thought for a moment "Well, not for a few days anyway, and no worse than usual."

Van clucked at her, she really didn't have a clue how he felt about her. Surely it couldn't hurt to nudge her mind in the right direction? "Be careful with him Storm. He's fearful fond of you – he relies on you, and you know your Bell do. They were the ones that sat by your bed the longest when you was sick; he was the one most worried you'd die."

"Really? Well, that'd explain why he was so angry when I came round then."

"You're his last real link to Tris and Lancelot – we know you talk to him about them, a lot. He needs that; he needs _you_." there, she'd said as much as she'd dared; for now at least.

"I understand Van; I'll have a care – trust me. I would not hurt him, truly – at the end of it all we _are _friends." She smiled and Van felt a little peace steal over her. She glanced at the shadows and felt one nod slightly….she sighed happily. She'd planted the seed, now it was up to them.

20 minutes later Arthur emerged washed, clothed…….and in control – to find three women all staring at him "What?"

Storm grinned "Nothing – We are talking _about_ you Arthur, not _to _you."

He returned it "Well, I hope it was all good at least."

She waggled her hand "so-so".

"Only so-so?" She nodded "You're not going to tell me are you?" he sighed. She shook her head and smirked. "Then I'll not give you the satisfaction of asking any more."

She stuck out her tongue and he returned that too "Children, children – play nice!" Van laughed as Bell came running in.

There was much laughter and chatter for a few minutes, as Arthur sat on the bed and talked with them about the wedding and all the merriment that had taken place the day before; Bell was in raptures about Lucan staying for the week and the fact that he was already at the stables getting ready to go riding with her….

The other two women went outside, but peeked in. "Do you think it'll work?" Clara asked quietly watching them with a smile.

"Aye….I certainly think it can; if they let it – he's _more_ than willing. Look at him…" Van whispered grinning from ear to ear "when was the last time he looked so pleased with anything?"

"I can't remember – not for the longest time. But could she love _him_?"

"Aye I think she definitely could – with the right prodding anyway."

"Merlin said not to tell her." Clara murmured in warning.

"We won't – but we can drop little hints over time." She led Clara a little further away "Storm is completely innocent when it comes to men romantically – I remember when she was at the wall, there was this young stable-hand who took a real shine to her; Storm was oblivious – Lance used to regularly jest her over it; well, until she hit him." She grinned "we thought she'd broke his nose for a while until the swelling went down. Tristan actually grinned."

Clara giggled "So you think we should push her?"

"Nay, just drop the odd the hint…." Van smirked "that way we'll not be going against Merlin, but neither will I have to wait until we're all old and grey for her to realise where her heart should lie." They chuckled together as they headed back to chat with Storm while she got ready.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Arthur rose to leave "I have a council meeting in one hour – will you attend or would you rather do something else?"

She smiled as he looked hopefully at her "I will attend Arthur, that is what we agreed is it not?"

"Aye, but it is our first day of marriage, you may wish to do something else……" he hesitated "Guinevere rarely came to the meetings."

"Aye well, that was her and this is me. _I_ will attend."

"I will see you in one hour then Storm." Arthur smiled at her warmly and she couldn't help but return it.

After he'd left, taking Bell with him, chatting avidly about her forthcoming ride with Lucan, Van came back in and sat on the bed "have a care with his heart Storm – I know he's not always been the best of folk, but he's got a good heart…..so have a care with it. He's fearful fond of you."

"Of course I will Van, you know I'd not do aught to hurt him. I'm fond of him too; he's been my friend for as long you and the others" she smirked "even if we do come near to killing each other often." Van laughed but Storm could see she was still concerned "I'll always have his back Van, you know that don't you? I'll not harm him or let aught ill luck befall him either."

Her friend patted her arm "Good, that's good Stormy – for he's been hurt enough for one lifetime I think."

Storm looked at her aghast "_You_ don't think…….?"

"_Nay_ lass, nay – you and I both know that Lancelot would not have betrayed him so – but you weren't here to see that Woad wench torment them _both_ like she did. Sometimes I think it's small wonder Arthur ended up the way he did, but he shouldn't have doubted Lance. That man loved him like a brother as much as our Tris adored you as a sister. You know all Tris' family died don't you?"

Storm shook her head "Aye, he got drunk once – _really_ drunk, and told Dag who, not surprisingly, told my Bors. Apparently his father didn't want him to leave and so they killed all Tris' family in front of him as 'punishment' for his 'disrespect' to Rome."

Storm sat open-mouthed as Van continued "apparently the knights were the only ones after that he ever let in, ever cared about. Of course then you came along and that seemed to change, though he never talked about it. But I think that's why he missed you so much when you'd gone….and why he'd never truly leave you."

The young woman nodded, but sighed "he is gone though, Van; gone where I cannot follow. I have no one now." She said quietly; Arthur, who'd come back to ask her something, loitered – yet again - outside the door and listened to the whole conversation "well, no one except Arthur and Bell. They're my family now…."

"You have us darling girl….and I know you think of Gawain as a brother, do you not?"

Storm nodded, but then said something that made Arthur's heart rise and Van smile broadly "that's not what I meant Van – of course you are all dear to me, blood even; _especially_ Gawain, whose _almost _like Tristan to me now. But Arthur and Bell are _mine_ now, in every way that counts" she blushed slightly "well, save one in Arthur's case.But they _are_ mine…….my family. I will do all I can to both make them happy and protect them…._all_."

Van patted her arm "then all is well, is it not?"

"Aye" Storm smiled "all is well Van, all is _very_ well. For now at least; but I doubt it'll be overlong before he and I are at each other's throats as usual – after all, he's almost come to expect it now and I doubt I could bring myself to disappoint."

Arthur stifled the snort of laughter and went back the way he came…..he could put up with the nights of torture for mornings like this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One hour later exactly Storm entered his study; the advisors pointedly ignored her, the knights - who were also present - bridled, Gawain in particular about to make a point until Merlin stayed him "Let her deal with it, you can't fight her battles for her and I doubt she'd thank you anyway." Gawain nodded and sat down, but all noticed how his hand flexed over his sword; and how Bors and Galahad were on the edge of their seats also.

The head advisor turned to Arthur "Sire, I do not think your lady needs be present for this meeting. I am sure she can find something else to occupy her time; mayhap the little princess can use some instruction? Though her dress could use some guidance, mayhap a gown would be better now she is your wife? That is something else she could address whilst you work. Certainly your queen would always find other things to do whilst you were at business."

Galahad gasped at the insinuated insult and, in that moment, Arthur realised what toadies they really were as the other clerks snickered at his remark. However before anyone could reply, though all saw Arthur's face harden with anger, Storm spoke up.

"I am sorry sir, you mistake me for some milksop maid who cannot do aught but sew and _knit_." She said this with mild contempt "but I am a _warrior_ first, and protecting my husband is what concerns me. My daughter is at play with her friend and I am, and always will be now, at my husband's side." She moved to stand with Arthur "Shoulder to shoulder, through fair wind and foul I will go with him through life. I made that pledge yesterday when I married him and became queen."

She paused for effect "Of course mayhap your memory fails you, and you do not remember our marriage? If this is the case and you wish to retire from our king's service, then I for one would applaud your good sense.

It is not wise to have a bad memory where I am concerned sir……..for I do not warn more than once, I do so hate to repeat myself." Though she spoke mildly enough and her face smiled at them, her voice was arctic and her eyes held icy intent; all saw the other clerks swallow hard and step away from their leader lest she turn her ire on them also.

The knights smirked at Arthur, and Galahad muttered to his brother ruefully "whilst she lives we have truly not lost Tristan."

Storm was pressing her point "The _previous_ queen, who is now _dead,_ may've had other things to do" she did not say, "like torment my poor brother and drive my husband close to madness with her games" but merely went on "but I am not she. I will be here today and every day my husband and king needs me……always and forever." She dipped to Arthur, though did not bend her head he noted with wiry amusement. But his heart was full at her quiet defence not only of herself but him also; if the others were not there he would've hugged her half to death and sod the consequences.

"Arthur is not only my king, but my _husband_ sir – the sooner you grasp the concept that on _both _counts I have pledged my life to him, then the sooner we can progress beyond this pointless and idiotic posturing. Queen Guinevere may have found other things to do whilst our king was at work; however for _me_ my place is by his side. Both here _and _at battle……"

She smiled thinly "which brings me to your comment to my attire. I asked my husband, your king, before we wed about the way I dress. He does not have a problem with it – so I wonder why you should do so? I dress like this for one reason and one reason alone – it is best to enjoy peace, but prepare for war. We may yet have to go to battle at short notice; I will _always_ ride at my husband's side and the side of my brother knights. I cannot fight in a damn _gown_."

"Queen Guinevere….." the man started.

"The harsh fact is Queen Guinevere is _dead_." Storm interrupted "_I_ am queen now, but that is beside the point – I am his _wife._ That is all that matters to me – _he_ is all that matters to me. Argue with that and we can solve it simply. Your head can part company from your shoulders and all dispute can cease as your brain will have other things to concern it, like _death_."

She stalked over to him "you accused me once of being like Tristan – do not force me to show you just how much like my brother I _truly _am…..it would vex my husband to have to find another advisor at short notice and, as I say, I am here to aid and _not_ irritate him." She tipped her head to one side, and touched his neck.

"What…..what are you doing?" he stammered, all bravado gone.

"Getting a feel for how hard a blow it would take….." she smiled evilly "one medium touch would do it." She stepped back and turned as if to leave, but spun and he found her dagger wedged in the wall by his head "Sorry, there was fly – it _irked_ me." He turned slowly to find a tiny fly indeed skewered to the wall.

"How do you do that?" asked one of the other clerks amazed.

"I aim for the middle." She arched an eyebrow at him before smiling ferally at the knights and Arthur, as the head advisor wet himself……the knights all smirked.

"Aye Tris is definitely still with us all the time she is." Bors laughed.

"Then no greater compliment could you give me." Storm beamed. Then turned to her adversary and pointed to the wet patch on his breeches "you should bathe, that will smell otherwise." He left hurriedly, his face crimson with embarrassment.

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was later that Arthur tugged her hand as the others left; she turned as Gawain shut the door behind him, and Arthur pulled her into a tight hug "thank you."

"What for?" she was genuinely confused.

"All that you said."

"It was true." He released her and she stepped back "Arthur you are my friend, I married you. It may not be for the reasons most expect, but I meant what I said both those times at the cemetery. You _are_ more important to me than aught else, you and Bell are the only reason I did this. So I will stand at your side, and defy anyone who says I cannot."

She sighed and touched his cheek "We both know the real reason Guinevere did not come here, she wished to torment Lance – well, _you_ are what matters to me; no one else, save my Bell and my brother knights. So I have no where better to be; let them pout and posture….I will enjoy baiting them, without that these meetings could be a might boring for me." She grinned mischievously.

But then became more businesslike again "Now I must go – Bell and Lucan should be back and I need to ensure the truce holds; he can be a might bossy, and our girl is finding her feet, she has a lot of confidence now and won't take kindly to being ordered about."

"She is not the only one." He smiled affectionately.

"Aye well, I took your advice – just be myself. You are a good man Arthur, and a better friend." She smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek, then turned and left.

He touched the spot she'd kissed "if only she loved me." He muttered.

Over in the dark corner Tristan turned to Lancelot "I feel we need to pay our sister a visit."

All Arthur saw were two dark shadows fading away as the sun went behind a cloud.


	11. Brothers

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Eleven – Brothers_**

That night Storm slept peacefully………..to begin with anyway. _Then_ she began to dream about her brothers.

Lancelot woke her "Stormy, time to wake up!" he shook her.

"Lance?" She sat up with a start and rubbed her eyes, then looked at him again "Oh Lancelot, you are back!"

He smirked "So it would seem."

She grinned "it is _so_ good to see you!"

She flung her arms round his neck and he grinned as she hugged him tightly "It has not been that long sister."

"Too long since I could hug you brother….for me anyway; _you_ might feel differently of course." She arched an eyebrow as he released her.

He hugged her tightly once more, burying his head in her hair as he murmured softly "Never going to happen Stormy, never going to happen."

Dagonet stood by the door "Lance, come on….time is wasting." He smiled at them and then left.

"Where is he going?" she asked as her brother helped her into her breeches and led her through the door.

"Off to see his own brother….he felt it was time to visit with Bors."

She glanced at Arthur "Should we not tell him you are back? He would be so happy Lance, he really would. He is so sorry for everything……" she looked sadly at the floor and shook her head "if only you knew how much…."

"Not yet….and I know he is sorry. It is all done now Stormy – nothing to worry about." he chucked her chin and grinned mischievously "since when did you get so soft?"

She slapped his arm and bridled "I am _not_ soft! Never have been you…you _sod_, you."

"Ooh, what an insult! I see your language has improved without me around to drag it into the gutter." He laughed.

She chuckled and arched an eyebrow "Not exactly, there is still Bors remember" he laughed "but I am a queen now so have to curb the cursing a little."

"Somehow I doubt that your new status has changed you Storm."

"And I would have to admit you would be right – his advisors hate me." She grinned "Well, except for the knights and Merlin; we are all on the council now."

"We knew he would see sense when you came back…." They'd reached the battlements.

Storm could see a shadow a little way off, and as she got nearer she could see it become a familiar figure "_TRISTAN!!!"_

She flew forward and was enveloped in a tight hug "well, little sister – you kept me waiting long enough."

"Oh Tris, Tris – I have missed you; _really_ missed you!" she drew back and studied him closely "I have missed you _every_ day – it hurt so much to be without you; to wake every morning and know you were not here…..but you are back, thank the Gods, you are back."

She rubbed her thumbs along his tattoos as she was wont to do before, then hugged him again as he smiled into her hair "I am so sorry, so sorry. I should have been here, I should have……."

"Shhh….shhhh. Naught to worry about, we are together now." He drew her to sit on the wall by him but she wouldn't let his hand go; keen to have some contact, afraid he'd vanish if she let him go "so you are queen now, eh?"

"I know – madness is it not?" she smiled at him, her eyes alight "Arthur suggested it – thought it would be good for Bell."

"_You_ are good for Bell." He smoothed her hair from her face as she hugged him again.

"You are here, I cannot believe it; you are back! You are actually back…with me."

"Naught else would bring me. I will never leave you, I promised you that a while back and I meant it too; you will always have me beside you." He spoke matter of factly as he looked out over the fort "He loves you, you know."

"Who does?" she asked confused.

"Arthur."

"_Arthur?_ You are _so_ wrong for once big brother it is amusing!" she chuckled "he is at best a friend and at worst a pain in the arse, and I know he thinks the same of me."

"Nay….the Arthur we all knew would _only _marry for love."

"The Arthur we knew died Tris." Storm sighed and rubbed her thumb distractedly over the palm of his hand she was holding.

"Nay Storm, just seemed that way – but he is almost the same as he was at the wall now." A smile ghosted his lips at the memories "good times, good battles, good friends." He murmured.

"Aye, he is mayhap a little more weary now" Lance walked up "being a king is not what he wanted, we all know that do we not?" he smiled sadly as they nodded "still, he was never one to shirk his duty; but, thanks to you, he is back to his old self pretty muchly."

"Do you never wonder why you both fight so much? Always have done too, ever since you came to the wall." Tristan asked.

"Aye." The dark knight nodded "I remember his face the day you left; he was as stricken as Tris and I. I knew then, should have spoke up; but you had fought and he had married _her_ anyway._" _the knight's face darkened, Tristan sighed and shook his head and Storm took Lance's hand in her free one, forcing him to sit the other side of her as he added "I did not feel there was aught I could do…."

"I am so sorry Lance" she rested her head briefly on his shoulder "I should never have left….."

"Did you make peace with your father?" He asked as he rested his own head against hers for but a moment.

She straightened "Nay….as it was, it was all for naught – I tried, but he was too far gone; badly injured in battle. All we held dear is gone my brothers – Sarmatia is no more; I doubt any will recollect all that we were, that our people were." She hung her head and whispered "so much loss."

"Aye, but there are gains also" Tristan tilted her head up "our people will be remembered one day, just as we will – folk will say our names with love and great pride one day."

"Aye and there speaks the oracle." Lancelot smirked.

Tristan flashed a grin "Mayhap, who knows these days?" He looked to his sister "That fly was a neat trick."

"I aimed for the middle." She shrugged, eyes alight with merriment.

His eyes suddenly went bright and he caught her to him "I have missed you muchly little sister."

"Not as muchly as I have you, I will wager big brother." She whispered.

"What of me?" Lancelot pouted and she hugged him also.

"You too, but you know he is my favourite; always will be."

The dark knight nodded ruefully "Aye, that I do – but have no idea why. He is moody, sullen, quick tempered and a killer."

"That is why; he is the same as me, only _better."_ She smiled "but likewise I love you because you are a flirt; you are funny and a consummate fighter. You both care for me…..but I loved Tristan first and best." She glanced at the still man beside her "and always will."

The scout remained as passive as always, but his eyes shone.

She laughed at Lancelot "So you say Arthur loves me! I think my brothers are losing their touch!"

"Nay, we are right. I know _my_ brother too well – he loves you with all his heart, soul and…..body." He grinned "it costs him muchly my sister to remain detached from you in _that_ way."

She gaped even as she blushed at what Lancelot intimated "he has _never_ even hinted at such feelings. Always we have discussed our friendship only, mainly we have fought."

"Aye, well sometimes we push away those we wish to hold the closest. He has done that to you for some time, as you have to him also." He tapped her head "you should see more than what is under your nose. You always were useless with feelings – remember that stable-hand?" both men chuckled as she began to blush once more.

"Aye, well how was I supposed to know he like me as more than a friend?" she grumped.

"Umm…..the way he cared for your horse only – even _Arthur's_ never got that much care and attention. The flowers he brought you, the way he followed you around the fort like a lovesick puppy?" Lance arched an eyebrow "Much like my friend the king follows you now."

"He does _not!_ I would _know! _You jest too much Lance; you know, I can still break your nose, my brother!" she muttered.

"Aye mayhap you could." He grinned "I remember my nose bled that much last time that Van thought you _had!_ But seriously Storm…..see with more than your eyes." He tapped her chest "see with your heart also."

"Our brother speaks true – he loves you sister. Stop being so mule-headed and _see_." he poked two fingers at her eyes. "I trained you as well as I……."

"Nay brother, I will _never _be you, and glad I am to say it. There is only one you Tristan, and glad I am to have you." she interrupted him and grasped the hand at her face "Oh it is so good to have you back! We can scout together now and….." she went on about all the things they could do; she never saw the sad look the men exchanged.

"Time to get you back to bed Storm" Lancelot stood and held out his free hand, just as the sun began to rise.

She looked at Tristan "Will you walk with me too?"

His eyes softened "I always do little sister, I always do."

They escorted her back to her room with Arthur; Dag was waiting "How did it go?" Tristan asked.

The large knight grinned "he thinks he has drunk too much, nothing new there. But he was that pleased to see me…." He stopped and took a deep breath as his voice caught a little "…and Lucan too. Could not come back and not visit the lad, could I?"

"How is he?" Lancelot asked this time.

"Missing me….a lot more than I thought he would after all this time." He sighed a little sadly.

"Aye but you are back now….they will be right as rain soon enough, you will see." Storm smiled.

Dag looked questioningly to the other two who shook their heads, he nodded and hugged Storm briefly before taking his leave "I will wait outside, nice to see you again Storm. Bors thinks muchly of you….that was your word, was it not, muchly?"

She grinned "Aye Dag, that is was – now everyone uses it."

Lancelot tugged her hand "Go back to bed and get some rest – this will all seem foggy when you wake next; but try to remember what we said." He hugged her tightly, his voice hoarse "I will miss you Storm, but I will not be far - tell the fool I forgive him and love him as much like a brother as I ever did."

Storm looked confused "Can you not tell him yourself?"

"One day – but for now it would be better from you." he walked away; only glancing back once, he looked so sad to Storm's way of thinking.

She turned to Tristan "What is going on?"

He sighed "Tis only a visit. We cannot stop overlong – but we will be around if you need us and, if you like, we can visit again."

Her eyes filled "Of course I would like! But….but you are not stopping?"

"Cannot; it does not work like that, only visits allowed." He pushed her away slightly "Go to bed Storm. Get some rest."

"I _cannot_, Tristan! That is the problem – it is not the same without you; everyone here misses you; all three of you!!!" she cried in frustration "But _I_ miss _you_ most of all!!!"

"Aye, I know it. Feel the same – but this is how it is; naught to be done." He shrugged "make the best of it is all we can do."

She flung herself at him "But you are _real_. I _feel_ your touch – can _hold_ you!"

"Aye…but tis only for a short time." He wiped her tears with his thumbs "Go to sleep little sister; I will always be with you, as will your other brother and friend. But your old hawk will not stray far from the she who owns his heart."

She flung her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly, this time so tight that he all but choked "I am sorry Tristan, I am so sorry for all the hurt I caused you."

"You caused me only joy Storm; from the moment I laid eyes on you my heart was happy. You helped me, and you help Arthur yet. Just try to remember all that we have told you….." he closed her eyes with his fingers and pressed a kiss on each eyelid. "I will never stray far from your side, no more than Lancelot will stray from Arthur's. Never fear….never fear…." His voice whispered away…………………

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur woke to sounds of soft crying; he turned and found Storm on her side facing him, scrunched into a little ball, weeping and whispering "I am sorry Tristan, I am so sorry for all the hurt I caused you."

"Storm?" he shook her softly "Storm? What ails you?"

She opened her eyes and saw his concerned green ones staring at her; she sat up and threw herself into his arms. Arthur held her close; she was trembling and obviously extremely distressed "Where is Tristan – and Lancelot? They were here and so was Dagonet." She stared wildly round and then tried to rise…

"Storm, what are you talking about?" he restrained her.

"They were here…..Dag went to see Bors and Lucan and Lance took me to see Tris."

"I see….." he stared at her in concern "is all well with them?"

"I….." she tried to think, tried to remember what Lance had told her about Arthur. It was important she knew that. She stared at him; he looked so concerned, even though his eyes soft and full of sleep.

"I…it was about you."

"Me? What have I done now?" he sighed and rubbed his face as he let her loose, she felt strangely bereft as he did so.

"Naught….." something came back to her and she smiled "Lance told me to tell you that he forgives you for aught ill you did or said to him. He forgives you and loves you as much like a brother as he ever did; Tristan said Lance would never be far from his brother and friend." She said it all carefully to make sure it came out right. Deep down she knew it was important there were no misunderstandings over this.

Arthur stared at her, felt the tears filling his eyes – he clutched her to him once more "Thank you Storm…thank you, thank you. I always wondered, always worried he would not…..that Lancelot would never….." his voice broke and she hugged him full as tight as he hugged her.

"Shh Arthur, shhhh….all is well is it not?" she felt there was something else she must remember, but couldn't think of it quite then. But it was important she knew that.

"Aye, aye it is – more than it ever was." He still clung to her and, strangely, this time she didn't mind, didn't feel uncomfortable. She hugged him still, and he revelled in it.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down, he was reluctant to let her go but allowed himself to lie down again – however, she didn't shift away, she lay down with him and snuggled against him.

She felt less sad like this and told him so "I feel better like this Arthur. I do not fret so for Tris." She sighed and leant closer "I feel safe."

His arms tightened around her and he smiled into the darkness "I am glad Storm…I am very glad."

She wanted to wrack her brains for what her brothers had told her; but all she could remember was what she'd told Arthur from Lancelot, and what Tristan had said to her about never being far.

"Tris told me he would never be far from me Arthur…." She patted his chest "and I will never leave _you_. I will never leave my husband, my friend."

Arthur moved so he could whisper into her ear "In truth I would never let you."

He felt his heart swell as he saw her smile sleepily and mutter "Good…for I would not want you to."

Her eyes gently closed and she as she drifted back to sleep she muttered so quietly he almost had to strain to hear "Arthur, my Arthur."

'_Always...'_ he thought, as he basked in having her so close. _'always.'_

Over in the corner the unseen ghosts nodded in satisfaction "It is a start." Lance muttered.

"Aye, but we need more than starts." Tristan sighed.

"Give her time; she will remember all you told her…she will" Dag nodded "just give her a bit o'time."

"Well, we got plenty of that." Lancelot smiled ruefully.

"Too much." Tristan added "It is not the same is it?"

"Nay, but it is better that naught – I cannot think of going on without them, can you?"

Dag and Tristan shook their heads. The scout moved over to the bed and brushed her hair away from her face before mumbling "I promised I will always walk with her, and I will."

In the bed a sleeping Storm smiled. "It seems she is comforted by that brother." Lance smirked.

"Aye and him too…" Dag added with a grin and nodded to Arthur; all three watched as she snuggled closer to their sleeping king.

"Mayhap it is a bit more than a start this time." Lance smiled.

"Aye…." The scout nodded then turned to Dag "What ails thee Dagonet?"

"This…I miss them, this ain't the same is it?"

The scout shook his head sadly "Nay. But we make do." They drifted away as dawn filled the room.


	12. Meeting

**_Disclaimer: Same as before. _Please_ don't make me keep writing it out!_**

**_WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. _**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'—' _**signifies thoughts.**_

"—" **signifies speech.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

**_Chapter Twelve – Adjustments_**

The following morning Storm woke to find herself huddled up to Arthur. He was asleep, she checked; but his hand was idly stroking her back, and the other was cupping her shoulder as if holding her to him.

She sighed, she could get used to this; he made her feel safe, cared for. But she did not love him, not as he should be loved and he did not love her; but did not her mother once tell her that love can also come if you like the person and worked for it?

She liked him….well, _now_ she liked him – a few short months ago she could cheerfully have killed him with her bare hands and then done a happy dance on his corpse.

But _now_, now she would hate to see aught harm befall him and she was sure he felt the same about her. She reached up and smoothed his face, the frown lines disappeared and he smiled even as he slept. She moved slightly to get a better look at him……..and fell down the gap.

Her squeak of surprise woke him and he peered over at her "Storm, are you alright, what happened?"

"I fell down the gap."

"I can see that." His face had crinkled into a smile and she giggled, causing him to frown in confusion "what?"

"Oh do not frown Arthur – you look much more handsome when you smile." She pleaded and he grinned.

"You think me handsome?"

"Oh and here comes Lancelot again – always fishing for bloody compliments!" she rolled her eyes and smirked "but aye, I think you handsome." She held up a hand "now for the love of the Goddess help me up!"

He hauled her out and against him; he braced himself for her to struggle and push him away, but she did neither. She merely leant her head on his shoulder.

"I saw Lancelot and Tristan last night – I thought they had come back to me." She sighed sadly "but Tris said it was but a visit."

He gave her a squeeze, silently revelling in her closeness "I am sorry you did not make it back in time for Tristan at least."

"They told me things….important things."

"Aye, you said….." his voice sounded grateful and peaceful too.

"Nay, more than that – it was important I remember, Tris kept telling me to remember" she shook her head against his shoulder "I do not like failing my brother yet again Arthur."

"You have not, if it is important you will remember it; mayhap when the time is right."

"Aye….." she sighed "but it is there and nags at my brain."

"I have found that the more you try and remember something the harder it is to do so."

"That is contrary – if you try to remember surely you would do so?"

"Aye, I agree – but none the less, that is the way of it. If you put it from your mind, it will come back to you – particularly if it is as important as you say."

"Aye, Aye….I will try." She thought for a moment "So what to do this day?"

"We have a meeting with an emissary of Rome this morning, followed by another meeting with the advisors." He smiled as she pulled a face against his shoulder.

"Do you _always_ have meetings?"

"Aye, most days."

"Do you not get bored?"

He chuckled "I have to say I have almost fallen asleep on occasion."

She raised herself one elbow "_Nay_, really?!"

"Aye – I am ashamed to say it." Green eyes creased in amusement at her.

"Why; if they bore you what else is there to do?"

"Aye mayhap you are right, but I doubt those I am in a meeting with would so understand the king of the Britons falling asleep whilst they spoke!!"

"Mayhap you could rest your hand over your eyes as if you are deep in thought?"

He burst out laughing "Storm, you are crafty!!"

"Aye, I am a woman –why would I be aught else?" she grinned.

"We are making this work are we not?" he asked suddenly serious "you do not regret the match?"

She stroked his face and lay her head on his shoulder "Nay Arthur, I do not regret the match; we are making it work very well. I do not even want to kill you any longer."

A deep rumble of laughter sounded as he replied "Oh I suspect that will change soon enough! The one thing you and I have always done well is argue."

She smiled "Aye, even Tris used to say he was surprised with how much I got away with – anyone else would have been put to death with what I called you!"

"Tris was one to talk – he got away with a lot too, and Lancelot" he smiled as he remembered the old days "in fact they all did."

"They were good days were they not?"

"Aye, the best."

She sighed "and yet they will not come again."

"Nay, they will not – but we can make more."

"We can, we can indeed." She leapt up "starting now, let us deal with the meetings quickly and then escape!"

"Where, and what of Lucan and Belle?"

"Down to the river and they can come – they will go and play and we can…..find something to do I am sure!"

He looked at her standing on the bed in just her under things and shirt, almost jumping up and down with excitement and he thought _'oh I could think of things to do with you…….and probably lose my head for it!'_

"Come Arthur, release the imp!" she held out her hand.

He allowed himself to be pulled up "Aye, well I suppose it is possible."

There was a cough from the doorway "is that what you call it now, the imp?" Van chuckled.

"_VAN!"_ Storm was scandalised "it is not like that!"

"Sorry, I forgot – you are friends only." She smiled at Arthur who grinned ruefully.

Storm saw the look, and the something in her mind began to nag all the harder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They went to the meetings; the last of which did not go well. Storm was most protective of Arthur; he was her friend and her husband. Even in the old days, when they would fight like cat and dog, she would defend him to all others.

So the emissary from the Pope found himself on the receiving end of her sharp tongue and even sharper temper.

It had started well enough; they had greeted the new queen with due respect and then all had taken their places round the table.

However from there it had degenerated into an argument that had Bors, Gawain and Galahad grinning as they remembered the old days – for the worst of the argument was not between the emissary and her, but her and Arthur.

He had taken umbrage at her tone and attitude with the man; despite his being disrespectful to the council and himself – she had defended them.

The advisors were surprised at her bitter condemnation of the man on their behalf, and one said as much to his colleague "I do not understand the lady; she would as soon separate our heads from our shoulders and yet she defends our honour to this stranger." His companion shrugged in his own confusion.

Storm heard them and turned "you are _our_ advisors; whilst I may not agree with you, or even like a lot of you, you are men who deserve respect from outsiders none the less – I would not see you disrespected so. It not only disrespects _your _honour, but that of my husband the king."

One or two smiled at her heartfelt words – a lot didn't like her any more than she did them, but they had to respect her. Her loyalty was beyond reproach.

"What of you, my Queen?" The emissary asked haughtily "does not your opinion matter here?"

"Aye, but my _concern_ is for my husband and those that serve him. My _love _is for him, his knights, this country and his people: I am still as much a loyal subject as any other."

"Even a lowly farm hard or someone that scrapes the latrines?" was the sneered reply.

Storm eyed him calmly but with icy eyes – many of the advisors remembered this from her first few altercations with them, and swallowed.

"Well, without the _lowly_ farmhand we would not have crops to eat or milk to drink – for there would be none to grow them or milk the cattle and goats.

There would be waste spilling into the streets spreading disease and sickness if the latrines were not kept empty. So aye, even as much as they for they are as good as I; mayhap better, for without them all would fall to naught."

Before any could interrupt she added with an arched eyebrow "and after all does not your God say that in His eyes all men are equal? Or am I mistaken mayhap, and it is merely that some are more equal than others?"

The emissary open and shut his mouth a few times, having no reply to such a bald assessment of his implied insult.

Arthur could not believe she had spoken so to an emissary; Arthur knew they needed good trade relations with the countries that came to meet with him, and that would _not _be forthcoming if Storm spoke so to all of them.

He called forth a maid to take the still dumb-founded man back to his room, thinking it odd the girl had come in almost immediately grinning widely at Storm; before realising that she had probably been listening (and with many cohorts) so the news would round the fort and then the land like wildfire before nightfall.

This only fuelled his rising temper; he did not see that people would love her all the more for being their champion, for not putting herself above them merely because she was queen – instead he saw the wench who plagued his dreams and made his body ache with want, now driving his meetings to the same chaos he felt his life had become.

As soon as the door was shut behind the man he launched a tirade at Storm "What in the name of all that is Holy did you think you were doing wench?!!"

She turned stunned eyes to him "_Doing?_ What I was _doing_ was defending your honour, and the honour of the men round this table that serve _you!_ For it was clear to all with eyes in their heads that _you _would not defend it!!"

"I had no need – the man was merely posturing! With a little diplomacy all could have been righted."

"Diplomacy, diplomacy!!" she sneered angrily, her temper flaring fast to match his "is that _all_ you bloody think of?! He has come to gawk at the barbarian king – the roman that turned his back on Rome to lead a land of heathen animals! That is _all_ he sees – you are a curiosity Arthur; and until you start acting like a _leader_ and not a sodding diplomat, then that is all he _will_ see!"

She caste her arm about "_This_ is not the roman senate Arthur – to mull over grand questions and philosophy; this is a land that is struggling to pull itself together now it has no boot of Rome on its neck! _Diplomacy_ did not stop the Saxons, _fighting_ did and well you should remember that lesson!!"

"We need their trade, your words all very well Storm – but we need them!!"

"_They_ need us Arthur, much more than we need _them!_ Rome has extended its borders too far and its government is too corrupt to sustain them. All those in power worry about is how to gain more power; those beneath them struggle to maintain order – the Roman Empire is crumbling and all is chaos!

They need new trade treaties to ensure their people do not starve – you should remember well Arthur that not all peoples are as loyal as yours; many nations not only fight their enemies, but each other as well!"

This fight continued for some time, all the advisors left – stunned at her grasp of the situation in Rome; it seemed their queen was much more astute than they'd thought.

The knights left smirking "Just wish Lancelot and Tristan were here" mused Bors sadly "they would have made much of this."

"Aye" chuckled Gawain "Tristan would have said naught, but his eyes would have been merry and Lancelot would have been laying bets with us as to who would die first."

"If Dag were here I reckon he would be trying to keep the peace…." Bors smiled.

"Well he was very good that was he not?" Galahad grinned "but I think even _he_ would give up with those two!"

They left the couple yelling at each other; grinning wider as they heard crashes "I hope her aim is off, she can be as deadly as my Van if it ain't – he will have a few bruises that is for sure!" Bors chuckled ruefully.


	13. Adjustments

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one; I do this for fun and not for profit. If I owned any of it, I have to admit that I would purchase Tristan!  
**_

_**WARNING:**__** BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

_**Chapter Thirteen – Adjustments**_

An hour later, almost hoarse from shouting for so long and with every cup in the room lying broken, Storm strode out – she had to get away before she pounded his thick male brain into a bloody pulp and drank his blood!

Gods the man was infuriating to the point of driving her senseless! She stopped for a moment and wondered _why_ he drove her so insane – after all, theirs was a marriage of convenience only; it should matter naught to her what he thought or did in meetings.

Likely it was the people she worried for, wanted to ensure that they did well from all this talk. But there again that nagging thought was back – what had Tristan said that was so important? If only she could remember, then mayhap this headache would go away.

In truth Storm had not been feeling well for some days. A slight summer cold had developed into something more, but she had hidden it well – like Tristan she was at times a secretive person and could easily fool others if she so wished.

However, the fever that was now gripping her was becoming increasingly difficult to hide, so she went where she always did when she was troubled and needed somewhere to think; or just needed some peace with those she missed the most……the graveyard.

She talked with the dead knights for a time…..and that was where Arthur found her, slumped unconscious with a fever raging.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He should have followed her sooner, should have told her that she only drove him insane with anger because he loved her so much and yet had not had the courage to speak out.

However now was not the time for recriminations; he strode up and down the corridor outside, his boots echoing of the stone floor.

His mind drifted back to when he had found her; thinking she was asleep he had moved quietly up to her, but then as he approached her saw she was sweating profusely and moaning a little.

The nagging worry that had been with him since she'd stormed out, but lessened once he'd spotted her, came back with a vengeance and so he'd lifted her effortlessly into his arms and strode back to the fort with her.

He should be angry as it was clear now she had been sickening for a while and yet had told no one, but then she was as bad as the damn scout! Tristan had been as good at keeping secrets about himself, and she had learnt well from her brother.

So now he paced; his stomach in knots, his hands gripped behind his back so tight the knuckles showed and his nails cut into his palms. If she died….if…._nay_ – he would not, _could_ not, think like that; he could not lose her, not now – not before he told her…..

The others watched him pace like a great angry bear; all hearts went out to him, all knew they would rather die themselves than lose their wives. Although he had not spoken of it himself, Merlin had made it clear Arthur loved Storm to distraction. Although Gawain and Van had already guessed, it had become clear to the others too that their king adored their new queen.

They also loved her a lot; she had brought the old Arthur back, mayhap kicking and biting, but drag him back she did. Belle at last had a mother in all ways except blood.

She was someone who had given the child not only her father back; but who had forged a bond with her deeper than most parents obtained with their own flesh and blood, let alone the child of one they disliked as much as Storm loathed Guinevere.

Nay they would not give room to the thought that she would perish, the Gods could not be that cruel – had not Arthur suffered enough, had not they all? But the deeper thought that haunted them was what would become of him if she did? Would that other king return? It did not bear thinking about, and so they too stood in a concerned huddle outside the door to the royal bedroom; merely making room for Arthur to continue his incessant pacing.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally the healer exited "Sire, the queen is both a marvel and a trial" he shook his head in both wonder and irritation "she once again hovers at the edge of the veil and yet, having deliberately put herself in harm's way, refuses stubbornly to cross through it."

Arthur gripped the man's arm, his frayed nerves belaying his temper "and? Will she live man? Speak, your king commands it!"

The healer extricated himself from Arthur's vice like grip with Merlin's help, as the old shaman laid a gently restraining hand on the king's arm "she will recover sire of that I am certain; and when she does..." he smiled then "could you please ask the queen to stay well for a short while so I can deal with _other _sick people?"

"She does have a tendency to get herself into scrapes so often that I am thinking of making myself her sole physician and training someone else for others – in truth she keeps me busy enough to do so." But the old man was still smiling and there was mirth in his voice.

Arthur sagged with relief "worry not, she will be kept on a short rein when she recovers; she……" Arthur began outlining all the rules and regulations that would be put in place to stop her getting sick or hurting herself _ever _again.

Merlin put a hand on his arm once more "Arthur if you try to cage a wild bird it will die – Storm is that bird; she needs her freedom, to be herself. If you try to cage her to keep her safe she will kill herself trying to be free…….and mayhap you also in the process."

Arthur stopped and sighed "I cannot lose her Merlin – I cannot stand the thought of it. I am a warrior and yet she brings me to the level of a gibbering fool; sometimes I wish to God she had not returned – merely left me alone in my misery. Instead she came back and with her brought the light I thought lost to me….." he drew a ragged breath "I need to walk. I will return soon…"

Merlin turned to the others and shook his head "if they take much longer to come together I fear he will lose his reason."

Van nodded "can we do aught?"

"I am not sure – I will cast the runes and consult the stars, they will help me decide what, if any, action can be taken." He turned to follow the king "I hope they say we can."

"What a bloody mess" Bors groused as he too took his leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later both Merlin and Arthur had returned – Arthur had assumed his usual position beside Storm's bedside, Belle on his lap.

Merlin remained outside with the others; Gawain stepped forward "well, what say your runes?"

The old shaman nodded "we can interfere, but only to a point."

Galahad ground his teeth "so we cannot just _tell_her?"

Merlin shook his head "nay, but we can ensure she remembers."

"Remembers – remembers _what?"_ Bors was confused.

"Well, it would seem that her brothers have been here – she has been told of his feelings, but forgets their words."

"So we help her remember the words – fair enough." Galahad smiled "shouldn't be too difficult."

Gawain looked hard at the old man "there's more though, isn't there?"

"Aye" Merlin agreed "there was an………incident."

"incident?" Bors frowned "when and with whom and how will that help now?"

"Shut up!" Van slapped his head "shut up oaf, and he'll tell us."

Merlin smiled at her "it was at the wall; she kissed him, and he kissed her back."

"WHAT?!" they all yelped.

He waved his hands to quiet them "hush, hush – aye, aye; I saw them with my own eyes - the vision was clear. He was drunk, and she was trying to convince him that he should not wed my daughter. She told him that if she could make him kiss her back then it was a mistake.

He tried not to, but he eventually gave in and kissed her back with such fervour that I think it stunned him as much as her. She never let on and I think she told Tristan, who'd seen them at the time, that they were both drunk."

"Was she?" Bors asked.

"Nay, Storm never drank like that. She may've got a bit merry on occasion but never drunk." Merlin smiled sadly "the next day they pretended like it had never happened. But I think that it was another reason for her leaving when he still let the wedding go ahead."

"So what about now?" Galahad was still confused as to how that could help "how can that help _now?"_

"Well, we need to get a similar situation in place – I do believe that time has caused them to forget or, more likely, to bury that particular memory very deep. If we can get them into a similar situation then at worst they may at least remember that one kiss and go from there; at best it might actually prove their feelings and they can go forward united."

"Never going to work" Gawain sighed "they're married to each other now Merlin; a situation like that is never going to come up. What I think we really need to do is to get them to realise they love _each other."_ He grinned as the last words sank in for the rest.

"Wait, wait, I'm confused." Bors rubbed a hand over his eyes "I thought that Arthur loved her, but she didn't love him. Now you think she does – when did that bloody happen?"

"I think she always has – but she's buried it deep, like Merlin says; I got to thinking about all the fights and arguments they had at the wall, the final goodbyes as she left.Why she and Guinevere were such mortal enemies from day one. I think her feelings are just only starting to surface now, that's all." Gawain nodded "I think……"

"You_think_ too bloody much." Bors grumbled "I want sodding proof, all this toing and froing is making my bloody head hurt!"

Merlin smiled at Gawain "you're an astute young man – you'd have made a good shaman."

Gawain grinned "I am too blood thirsty Merlin, but I thank you for the compliment."

"What, you think he's right?" Bors looked incredulously at the old man.

"Course he is – we seen it too, haven't we girls?" Van wagged her head at Clara and Beccalyn; who nodded their agreement.

"We've noticed it most since she agreed to wed him." Clara agreed "it's been gradual admittedly, but still……."

Bors groaned "I need a drink."

Van grabbed his arm "not before we decide what to do."

"Well, bloody hurry up!" her man groused.

They began to ask Merlin what they could do to help……….


	14. Discoveries

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one pleas don't keep making me write it out – life's too short and I get tired!**_

_**Same disclaimer applies to this quote; "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." **__** Eleanor Roosevelt**_

_**WARNING:**__** BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

_**Chapter Fourteen – Discoveries**_

Inside the room Belle was working to her own agenda. Children didn't hedge like adults; they also cared little for what the fates, destiny or God had planned or might allow.

They saw a problem and a solution – simple. You used one to solve the other; Belle was intending to do just that.

"You love mummy very much, don't you?" she looked at her father solemnly.

"I.._. what?!"_ Arthur didn't know how to react or reply; whatever he'd expected his daughter to say, this wasn't it.

"You do, do you not – so why do you not tell her? I do not understand adults" she sighed deeply "you play more games than any child. Yours are more dangerous too; you can hurt people really badly with your games. Not boo-boo's like ours when we fall over – but hurt in the heart." She tapped his chest.

He stared at his six year old daughter and smiled "when did you get so wise?"

She shrugged "I don't know – when did grown ups get so stupid?"

Arthur chuckled "I'm stupid am I, and why is that?"

"Because you won't tell mummy you love her very much and she won't tell you."

Suddenly Arthur became more attentive "she won't tell me what?"

"That she loves you – oh not as much as you do her, not yet anyway. But she does. One of you has to tell the other first, and yet you will not" she shook her head "mummy has a reason though – so I suppose that is allowed."

"Does she?" Arthur could not think of _one_ that could allow her not to at least have given him a _hint_ by now. God, she was so like that _bloody_ scout – played things so damned close to her heart you would never know the truth!

"She has not told _herself_ yet, so how could she tell _you?_ But you have; so you should say so first." Belle poked him in the chest.

"Belle, Storm would have my head on a plate if I told her……if…." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "I know you wished us wed; well, we are – does that not suffice you child?"

Belle belligerently shook her head "nay daddy – because it is not enough. What would you feel if she never realised her love of you, if you never spoke of yours? Will regret wash you away again, like last time?" Belle was worried; worried that this time she'd lose both and not just one parent to remorse, regret and grief.

"I worry for you daddy – you and mummy have lost muchly and I worry that I might lose _you._ Just tell her daddy – it would be so easy."

"It is not that simple Belle" Arthur sighed "life is _never_ that simple. I only wish it was."

"Well it bloody should be!" she leapt from his lap and stamped her foot "it should, because it is stupid to be so _stubborn!"_

Her father gathered her back to him; hugged her and hushed her and eventually she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He sighed and wondered if she had a point. Didn't they say that out of the mouths of babes came the truth of the Gods?

But could he risk it? He stared at the sick woman in the bed; she had such a temper on her, if he got it wrong she'd leave and then what would he do? But then, as Belle hinted, if he remained silent and Storm _did _have feelings for him would they both look back with regrets one day?

He grimaced, why could life _not_ be as simple as Belle wanted? Why could he and Storm not just fall in love like others had? But then a faint memory nagged at him. Soft lips caressing his, arms tight around him; he trying to resist, but finally giving in to that sweet embrace…….

He shook his head; wonderful! He was finally losing his mind if he thought that Storm had ever kissed him like _that!_ But, still, indistinct images fluttered maddeningly in his mind's eye; _could_ they have? Was it possible that they had embraced in such a way and both forgotten?

'_Oh God why do you torment me so?'_ he pleaded. He had tried to be a good Christian, tried to do what was right; but this was a torture he was not sure he could endure for long.

There she lay, asleep and sick; but then a thought came to mind. Could he place a small kiss upon her lips, if for naught else than to see if she _was _the one from the memories that now assailed him?

He seized the moment, as Pelagius would say "the future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." Well he would see – he gently laid the sleeping Belle to one side of her adoptive mother, and then leaned over and kissed Storm.

It was a gentle kiss; chaste for the most part, but in a blinding moment of clarity he realised that the memory was true and it _was_she who had kissed him.

The whole event came rushing back with a startling accuracy that made him sit back on the side of the bed in stunned silence……….only to see a pair of wary green eyes looking at him.

"Why did you do that?" Storm croaked.

"Oh bloody hell!" Was all Arthur could think to say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He took a moment to try and gather his wits, using it to call Van in "she is awake." The other woman took in the scene and realised that things were coming to a head on their own; she decided to remove Belle and let the adults sort it out alone.

"She can sleep with my lot for tonight." Belle was overjoyed to find her mother awake and alive and trotted off happily with Van, after she gave Storm a huge hug and demanded that she stop scaring them like this.

A little _too_ willingly Storm thought as she watched her daughter leave, wondering also about the cryptic "remember what I said daddy" comment Belle made to her father as she passed.

Once they were alone she turned her attention to Arthur once more "why did you kiss me?"

Arthur's courage was beginning to wane slightly, in truth he hadn't expected her to wake so soon; he feigned surprise "I have kissed you before Storm."

"Not like that…..you kissed me like….like…." and then it hit her; what Tristan had been trying to tell her, the forgotten message that had nagged and nagged at her, giving her a headache for days "you_love_ me! Oh Goddess!"

She sat bolt upright in the bed and then swayed as she became dizzy "oh, oh……what….why did you not _say?_ Oh Arthur……I…you…."

He held a hand out, waiting to see if she batted it away – when she didn't he helped her lay down again. "Look, whatever has happened can keep until you are stronger. You must not exert yourself; you are sick and must get well."

He avoided her eyes "are you ashamed to love me then?" his head jerked round at her quiet question "because if you are, then why marry me?"

"Nay Storm, that is not it at all – but this is not a subject we will simply discuss calmly; you and I both know it. I do not want you to hate me or become upset with me whilst you are so ill. We need to talk, I know; but it can keep until you are well. Sleep now, sleep and we will speak again when you are stronger."

She heard the appeal in his voice and nodded; but clutched the hand that was at her shoulder "what if I do not return your love; have you thought on that?"

He nodded, his smile tight "aye, I have; and if that is the case we continue as before" he hesitated, but at the look in her eyes he pressed on "but then I remembered a certain night at the wall; a night you kissed me to prove a point – but I think the result caught us _both_ unawares."

Storm looked confused for a moment, then realisation flooded in as hers eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. "I……..I had forgotten…..oh but you were _drunk!"_

He nodded "Aye I was….." another sigh "Look Storm, do not fret so – I was an oaf and a fool not to do more about it then; whether drunk or sober. I was stubborn and…." He shook his head "we will not speak on it now. Sleep awhile and we will talk again soon."

She closed her eyes and let loose his hand, but then they opened again "I have slept enough I think."

"Well, we will talk of other things for now. Like why you did not tell me you were sick?"

"Or why you did not tell me you loved me?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You are bound and determined to provoke me aren't you?" Arthur could not believe she was so belligerent.

She sighed "I just want us to be honest Arthur – do you not think there have been enough lies and concealments?"

"I have _not _lied Storm" his temper rose slightly "I only decided not to tell you of my feelings. There seemed little point."

She arched an eyebrow "little _point?_ What does that mean?"

He swiped a hand over his face for the umpteenth time that night, he knew that tone "it matters not for now, no matter what I say I will not put it across right and we will fight. I am tired and you are sick, this is not the time for arguments."

He stood "I will let you rest awhile and come back later."

He left so quickly she laid there stunned; the only thing she could think to say was "oh what a bloody mess!"

0-0-0-0-0

It seemed like many hours later, but in reality could not have been more than one or two, she rose and unsteadily made her way to the room she shared with Arthur.

He was not there – she stood for a moment, unsure of where to try next. Her head was still dizzy, she was in naught but her nightclothes and her feet froze on the stone floor.

She tottered towards the meeting room – mayhap he was at the table. He wasn't. She sighed and sank into Tristan's seat "where is your bloody commander, brother!" she grumbled.

Her head still ached somewhat and she felt stupidly tired considering she had only walked a short distance. Wracking her brain for where he might be next, she decided to set off for Belle's room; only to realise, half way there, that Belle was in with Van's brood.

She sank to the floor and grumbled to herself about 'stupid men not being in their stupid chamber', but then roused enough to make her way back to their bedroom. How could you talk, argue or do anything with a man who apparently vanished into thin bloody air?!!

She got into their bed, gingerly slid across the divide, and snuggled down in his side of the bed; hugging Arthur's pillow tightly to her she finally drifted off to sleep, still muttering tiredly about 'ridiculous men and their ridiculous pride'.

It was a rare chance that she had managed these wanderings without bumping into a single soul; not an easy task in a building with many people milling about – one might even joke that a guardian angel with a sense of humour had aided her midnight roaming by ensuring that all who might spy her were otherwise occupied with noises and such elsewhere.

So it was that in the early hours the healer rushed to tell the knights that the queen had apparently vanished, and who would inform the king? Gawain, Bors and Galahad quickly divided up one side of the castle and Van, Clara and Beccalyn the other.

Merlin, when told, seemed unconcerned – saying only that it would work itself out. Exasperated and grumbling about daft old men, the younger people spread out; all the while trying to ensure that Belle at least didn't hear about it until it was necessary.

Clara looked at Van "you do not think she has bolted do you?"

Van shook her head "nay, she would not do that to the bairn – anyway, we will cross that bridge if we find it."

"Then you're not _certain_ she hasn't?" Beccalyn bit her lip.

Van sighed "Storm is a law unto herself – she does as she thinks is right and bugger the consequences. If Arthur has declared himself and she does not return his feelings, her sense of right would make it seem unfair to stay and torment him. She would feel it was better to leave and let him try to find one who would love him."

"But could that not be her over time?" Clara asked quietly.

"Aye, but Storm never looks further than a day from now at best – she is a warrior Clara, she never plans; as she would often say when at the wall "why bother planning for a month from now, when I could die tomorrow?"

She smiled sadly "it was just that attitude that endeared her to the scout so well. They were so much alike that I think the Goddess made a mistake by not making them blood from birth."

"Or lovers…." Beccalyn smiled; and added, when seeing the surprised look on Van's place "aye, why not? In another lifetime they might have."

"Aye I suppose, but I saw them together and it was _never_ like that, Becca; not for a single moment. They were always close like brother and sister – never more to it. I think they recognised a kindred soul in each other, but one that rendered them as family not as lovers."

Beccalyn nodded "aye, well – mayhap it was for the best, as I do not wish to think of Tristan taking on Arthur for her!"

Van shuddered "oh Goddess, that would not have had good omens that would be for certain. But I think Tristan knew of their feelings, I only wished he had decided to interfere and spoke out to both of them – mayhap she would have stayed, if for naught else than to prove a point to her brother."

She sighed and added "if she had, how can we tell if things would have finished differently? But Tristan was never one to interfere, and so he left it to her to make her own way."

"Men!" Beccalyn grumbled "stubborn to the end; bloody fools!"

"Aye, then thank the Goddess they have us women there to aid them eh?" Van smiled as they continued their search.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere it had fallen to Gawain to be the fated messenger to tell the king that his wife and queen were missing.

Jols had simply vanished the minute it had become apparent that someone would have to tell Arthur – Bors and Galahad merely shook their heads and stepped back. Gawain had sighed and gone to find him.

He was on the battlements looking out over the woods and fields "Arthur?"

He glanced round "I believe I had made a mess of it Gawain." He sighed "I am never good with talking of love and feelings – it is not my way…."

Gawain nodded "it is no man's way. Arthur…."

"So how do you manage it?" he turned to face his friend, then saw the worry on the usually placid brow "what is it, what has happened?"

"Storm's gone missing from the healing rooms – we cannot find her." He was as blunt as Tristan ever could be; the only difference was there was sympathy in the tone of voice he used.

Arthur almost roared with the sudden rush of pain, instead he punched the door – wood splintered and blood rushed from his knuckles. But he ignored it "is her horse here?"

Gawain nodded "first thing I checked – Anaholt is still in her stall, and Isolde remains on her perch." Storm had been adopted by Tristan's hawk and relished the last contact with him.

Arthur nodded, somewhat mollified "she is too sick to get far on foot so we can assume she is still here……….._somewhere."_

He took off at a run – where had the wench hidden herself, and why? Surely, if she was going to escape him she would leave altogether? But then she had given her word, she would not disgrace him so and nor would she leave Belle. "is Belle still abed?"

"Aye" Gawain nodded as he easily kept pace with his king "Bors checked there first."

"_Bloody woman!_ I will be driven out of my senses at this rate! Where the hell can she be?" Arthur was exasperated with his wife; his temper and patience frayed beyond endurance. "Look do another circuit of the building with the others, I'll check her usual hiding places….." Gawain nodded and they separated.

When he found the others, they seemed surprised he was still breathing. "A door suffered irreparable damage; his hand is bloodied and sore. I remain unscathed, whether Storm will when he finds her remains to be seen."

They continued the search…….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arthur had checked the battlements once more; the meeting room and finally, in desperation, even the graveyard. She was nowhere to be found. He was terrified she'd gone somewhere to think, been taken ill and couldn't find any to aid her.

He made one last ditch effort and thought mayhap she'd gone to their room – when he arrived it was to find her sound asleep on his side of the bed……

He wanted to wake her and then kill her – the door opened and Van stepped in "any luck Arthur?"

"Aye….." he growled "the harpy is here. Curled up nicely and sound asleep!"

Van laughed "well, there you go – she came to you in the end then!" she turned and left; sending the other two to call the knights back. The wanderer had returned.

Arthur looked at his sleeping wife; had she, as Van said, sought him out? Or had she merely decided to come back to her own bed for comfort? But the fact that she was on _his_ side and tightly hugging _his_ pillow made his heart lift a little with hope.

Of course, what to do now? He was so tired…….he remembered the little trick that Bors had shown him with the bed, it pushed together and so he shoved the two halves into one and climbed into her side. He gathered his errant spouse to him, muttered threats of retribution into her hair and fell asleep. The rest could wait until morning…….


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one pleas don't keep making me write it out – life's too short and I get tired!**_

_**Same disclaimer applies to the Aristotle quote.**_

_**WARNING:**__** BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL. **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Well this is the last chapter and I am so sorry it has taken so long - it's been very hard to write without my mum; but its done. I hope she'd like it ; I hope you_ all_ like it........take care one and all - and please, give your mum's a hug from me. It's so hard without them; be grateful yours are still there. I still miss mine every single day. Hugs and blessings. T.  
**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**ABANDONED PRINCESS**_

_**Chapter Fifteen – Truths**_

In the morning Storm awoke first, extricated herself from Arthur – a little confused as to where the 'gap' had gone – and quickly dressed before fetching Belle and Lucan for a ride to the river.

Everyone seemed very subdued and Van had asked if she had not better wait for Arthur to rise before disappearing again. "I did _not_ 'disappear' last night Van." She grumbled "I went to look for Arthur and when I couldn't find him I went to bed; that is all."

She nodded at her friend "anyway, I promised them a trip to the river, and a trip they will get." She gathered the two children and made her way to the stables.

Lucan looked at Belle "should we be going?"

Belle, now almost seven, shrugged "daddy will not be pleased, it is true – but mummy will be the one he is angry at, not us. When he arrives mayhap we should take a walk?"

Lucan nodded "not too far though, eh Belle – we need to be close to stop them killing each other."

Belle sighed "grown ups confuse me – they love each other, but fight all the time; they make no sense."

Her friend shrugged "they never do. I stopped trying to understand adults a long time ago." Giving her a smile he added "mayhap when we're older we'll understand better."

"Is there no girl you wish to fight with?" Belle worried that someone would take Lucan away from her forever.

"Nay, my little princess!" he laughed "How could I fight with anyone else, when no one holds a candle to you and your temper?"

Belle beamed and quickly hugged him, before they hurried off to keep up with Storm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Arthur woke he could not believe his ill fortune – she had gone once more. His bloodied knuckles nearly put paid to another door, but Van stopped him by opening it "Arthur, fret not; she has only kept a promise to Lucan and Belle – she has taken them to the river."

He growled about the "stupid wench, trying to kill herself to escape him" and went after her.

Van turned to Merlin "I think they will either come back a couple or we will be bringing back their bodies."

Merlin smiled ruefully "well, we can only hope it is not the latter."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Belle had pleaded with Storm to wait for her father; that perhaps he would like to come. Storm had merely shaken her head "your daddy has many things of state to do Belle; I doubt he could spare the time to do something silly like we are."

Belle sighed and decided she had done all she could; if aught ill luck befell her belligerent parents it would be through no fault of hers.

Lucan wiggled his eyebrows at her and Belle stifled the giggle; they both thought Storm and Arthur were being stupid, but neither had the courage to say.

They walked by the river; Storm had left the horses to graze. The two children asked about Sarmatia; Storm told them of the awful wars that raged there.

"What of peace?" Lucan asked "I though when Rome fell that peace would come to all."

Storm sighed "Aristotle said that we make war that we might live in peace."

"I do not understand what that means" Belle groused "why must adults always speak in riddles?"

"You worry about riddles?" Lucan rolled his eyes "you should try living with Merlin; he speaks in naught _but _riddles!"

Storm chuckled "what Aristotle meant Belle is that there is no such thing as perfect peace. There will always be those that see a ruler wishing peace and tranquillity for his people as weak; they will try to conquer that ruler and his people, to take his land.

When that happens there is naught to do but go to war – by defending ourselves in war, we ensure that we have periods of peace."

Belle frowned "I think I understand; but it is sad."

"Aye it is, but it is the way of things and naught will change it; far better to be able to defend ourselves than to be conquered."

"You speak as a warrior" Belle murmured.

"Mayhap I do" Storm agreed "but I also speak as one whose people were conquered. Rome ruled my people brutally for many years; I know what it is to live in a free land and I know what it is to live under the boot of an oppressor." She patted the little girl's shoulder "believe me, the former is much preferred."

She was suddenly swept up into strong arms "What the…..?"

"When I order you to do something, I foolishly expect to be obeyed!" Arthur growled.

"Put me down!!" Storm was horrified at being treated like a child.

"Nay, I will not." He was frowning; there was a barely controlled energy about him that made her shiver.

Lucan smiled at Belle "come Belle, let us go to the river" he waved at Arthur and Storm "we are going for a walk, we will return…….later."

Arthur flashed a smile at the boy and his daughter, as Lucan dragged a bemused Belle away "don't go too far."

"Nay, Arthur – we will go but far enough." Lucan grinned.

"Don't leave me here alone with him!!" Storm all but pleaded.

"But Storm, he is your beloved husband and a dear friend – you could be no better protected from your enemies!" The boy called back over his shoulder, before disappearing into the trees.

"Aye, but who will protect me from _him!" _she muttered.

"No one needs to." Was the firm reply "I am merely ensuring your safety, my queen."

Storm wasn't fooled for a minute; he'd used that tone with her in the old days at the wall. She'd hear that neutral tone often when she'd upset him; she was in _serious _trouble.

0-0-0-0

He lay her on the ground under a tree; it was then she noticed his hand "by the Gods, Arthur! What have you done to your hand?"

As she tugged it towards her, he dropped down beside her "it is naught; a minor disagreement with a door."

She inspected the damage and shook her head "I hope the door fared worse?"

"Naturally."

She could feel the warmth of his hand in hers; it made her pulse quicken – she ignored it "why did you fight a door; did you start it or the door?"

Arthur chuckled, his anger beginning to melt away as he saw she fared well; Storm decided she liked the sound "sadly my lady I must admit the fault was mine; the door was merely an innocent victim."

She sighed "who knew you had such a temper?"

"You."

"What?"

"You; you provoke it more than any other living being. _You_ know what a temper I have." He smiled.

"Apparently a door provoked it more – I have never done that to you." She gestured to the bloodied knuckles.

"Nay, you would only black my eye, bruise my ribs……anyway, the door was a victim of my temper because of you."

"Me? What did _I_ do that would make you kill a door?" Her dark blue eyes rose to his.

"You disappeared from the healing rooms; search parties were organised. No one could find you; until I though to check our bedchamber and there you were." He sounded vexed.

Storm sighed "I went looking for you so we could talk about your…our…your….problem."

"Problem? You think my loving you is a _problem?" _Arthur sounded hurt.

"Well, not a problem exactly…..more a……ummmm……" for once Storm was lost for words.

"Aye, a _what?"_ Arthur was not letting her drop the subject.

"Well, look at your hand – I wasn't even there and I made you that mad." She finally offered.

"I was angry because I thought I made a mess of things with you, and then no one could find you; I thought you had bolted. You drive me to distraction Storm; I never thought I could care for anyone as I do you, I……."

Storm jumped to her feet "stop, do not say more – you will regret it. I am a warrior Arthur; I do not do soft feelings. I have no way of knowing love…."

Arthur rose as well, at over 6' he towered above her "what of Tristan and Lancelot. You loved _them_ did you not? You loved them deeply, your certainly mourned them deeply! Can _I_, your husband, not even expect the same soft feelings as your _brothers?!!"_

"It is not the same and you know it!" Storm was fanning her anger now; she was sure if they fought she was safe "a love for a _brother _is far different from that of a love for a _husband!"_

Arthur however was not to be thwarted in such a manner. Snatching her to him, his arms fastened her against him like tight bands "let me remind you of a certain night at the wall….." he breathed against her lips before his mouth took hers.

Storm tried to struggle free; but Arthur was immovable. Her arms wriggled up to his shoulders to push him away but, as his tongue begged for entrance at her lips and they parted to allow it, she realised with sinking horror that instead she was pulling him even closer to her.

He pulled her down with him as he sank to the ground; his hands making brief work of her shirt, and his lips never letting hers loose long enough to protest. Deep in his heart Arthur knew this was his one chance; get this wrong, allow her to run and this time would _never _come again.

Once they were naked, he began to kiss her all over; finally Storm managed to regain enough of her scattered thoughts to gasp out "Arthur, Arthur! I am a….maid!"

His kisses stopped and he rose above her, his heart in his eyes "I will not hurt you Storm; I would cut out my heart before I ever hurt you." Before she could protest again, he returned to kissing her to distraction.

Their coupling was fervent and yet she remembered no pain, only joy and pleasure. But, as always with her, the old fears set in once more.

She struggled to free herself of his arms and threw on her clothes as rapidly as she could; her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. This was not her; this simpering, blushing milksop. She was a _warrior._

She turned to Arthur who had likewise put his clothes on, a sinking feeling in his chest. "I am a warrior, Arthur. Queen I maybe, but I am a _warrior_ queen. No milksop maid to simper and sew; giggle and kiss. I was made to hold a sword before I could even a hold a spoon; shoot a bow before I could talk and ride a horse as soon as I could sit unaided."

She sighed and shoved her sweaty hair from her face "I am not the one for you Arthur – I am no _real_ queen; I am....."

Arthur sprang to his feet and towered over her once more "do you care for me?"

Once more Storm felt the heat rise in her cheeks "I.....what?"

Arthur felt her confusion and blushes spoke much; but he wanted it said out loud once and for all "do you care for me? Even at all? You have just lain with me as a wife, you have given your body to me. What of your _heart_ Storm? Is that mine also? Even a small part of it?"

Storm sank to the ground and sighed "you are truly impossible, you do know that?"

He sensed her growing feeling of defeat and, whilst he rued it in one way, in another he knew he had to use it "I care naught about that – I wish only to know if you care for me? If any part of that fierce heart of yours is, or ever can be, mine?"

Storm stared out across the meadow "it is."

He thought he had not heard her right, so low was her voice. "What?"

"It is" she said a little louder. "The Gods alone know how I have fought you each and every step Arthur – but as much as you drive me to wish to kill you and dance on your lifeless corpse, another part of me wishes only to make you happy. You....." her brow creased in a small frown "confuse me. You confuse me greatly."

"How so?" he wanted to swing her into his arms, to kiss her again – to sing even......but he knew that would only confirm to her that this was all insanity and must be avoided. Storm was like a frightened deer – needing to be coaxed closer to be captured.

She looked across as he sat down beside her "if I have an enemy, I kill him; very simple. If I care for someone deeply, I protect them; again, very simple. But you...." she waved a despairing hand at him "you make me want to kill you and kiss you in equal measure; that is.....confusing."

Arthur beamed "that is naught but love, Storm. It makes fools of kings, milksops of warriors and idiots of philosophers. It is the way it is......"

Storm sighed "then there is no hope for me?"

Arthur continued to beam "nay, my feisty queen – there is no more hope for you, than there is for me. We are doomed to loved each other until death."

Storm looked at him reproachfully "I think my love will last beyond even that for you."

Arthur hugged her to him " as will mine for you – so there we are both doomed; but what a wonderful fate."

"Aye for you mayhap – not so wonderful for me; I will be expected to wear gowns, to sew and make nice with nobles." She all but retched at the thought. "To produce many little Arthur's as heirs to your throne."

Arthur pulled back from their embrace "nay, Storm. Never change from what you are – the warrior is who I fell in love with. The warrior is who I mean to keep with me. Only say that you will love me until eternity; only promise to stay by my side forever and I will be satisfied. Naught else will matter."

"Truly?" she hardly dared hope he was speaking true.

"Truly – your happiness is more important than my own. I would not wish you confined to the city, if you were unhappy."

"But if I get with child then I _will_ be confined – your lackeys will not let me risk the life of your future heir."

"I don't know about my 'lackeys', but I would not want you to risk either your life or our child's. Heirs do not matter to me; I have a princess in Belle, they will have a queen if no other children are born to us. Even if I did not have Belle, when I die it is up to those left behind to decide who will rule."

Storm rolled her eyes at him "remind me to die first then – the moment you feel deeply unwell, I will fall on my sword....there is no way on this green earth that I will be persuaded to reign after you."

Arthur laughed heartily "of that I have no doubt!" he sobered slightly "so long as we remain together, Storm; and your heart remains mine, then I care not of what comes after. I have no doubt we will continue to fight and fuss; why change the habit of our time together?"

Storm slapped his shoulder "you must promise not to slay any more doors. They are but innocent victims to your raging temper."

Arthur took her hand and held it close to his heart and murmured "you have my word I will _try_ not to kill them – but if you _must _vex me so....."

"Oh _now_ you jest?! Well let us see how you run....." Storm leapt to her feet and ran towards the river.

Arthur, laughing heartily, followed in hot pursuit – as they reached the water's edge Storm stopped abruptly on the very tip of the bank. Her balance being better than Arthur's, she remained on the side........he fell into the water.

Storm's laughter rang out up and down the river's edge; until he pulled her in with him, by a sharp tug to her ankles. Where upon he set about kissing her once more; this time there was no hesitancy on her part.

She loved him, very much; and one day she would tell him. But not this day – this day would be for the start of their life together.

0-0-0-0-0

A short way from them, three shadows hovered close as if saying a last farewell......before melting into the rays of sunshine that shone through the trees, dappling the couple in the water. Their work was finally ended, those they loved were now happy; broken hearts were healing......Heaven now awaited the three for a job well done.

Lancelot turned to Tristan as they walked towards the light at the other end of the meadow "Thank the Gods, I thought they'd _never _do it and we would be doomed to walk beside them for eternity."

Dagonet shook his head "I never doubted for a moment that they would come together – love overcomes stubbornness eventually."

Lancelot rolled his eyes "aye, and you always were the optimist."

Tristan merely growled "nay, he's right – I would've banged their bloody heads together if they'd gone on much longer."

"Should I remind you it was our sister, _not_ our leader that was being the most stubborn? If you wish tobang her head with Arthur's, be it on your own." Lancelot griped "Storm has a temper; one I do not wish to bring down on _my_ head....."

Tristan gave his friend and brother a disbelieving look "What care I of her temper? What can she do to us, Lance – we are already dead?"

"Where our sister is concerned I would put naught past her devious little mind......" Dagonet chuckled as Lancelot added "she'd probably find a way to resurrect us, only to kill us again....."

"We will need to return occasionally" the largest knight put in.

"What? Why?" Lancelot looked horrified.

"To keep them from killing each other" Tristan nodded.

"I do not remember agreeing to play at nursemaids for eternity." Lancelot groused.

"You agreed to be her brother, brother – there are things brothers must do; even when dead."

Lancelot entered the light still grumbling about having the words of his dying breath held against him; anyone truly listening would've heard the deep rumble of Dagonet's laughter as they finally disappeared........for now.


End file.
